Necessary Escape
by lytebrytehybrid88
Summary: Jacob & Seth leave b/c they cant stand & watch the ppl they love marry someone else. 16 yrs l8r they rtrn. How will their family handle it or the many surprises they have brought back w/them? Things will not be easier 4 any of favorite wolf pack characters. Join us as they struggle 2 cope w/lifes curveballs. 1st slash. ALL BELONGS 2 STEPHANIE MEYER! RATED M:LEMONS, mpreg, slash
1. Prologue

_**Necessary Escape**_

**A/N****: Hello everyone, this is my new story called **_**Necessary Escape. **_**I am trying my hand at attempting slash themes in this story so I am asking that those who do not condone or it's not their cup of tea please turn back now! I am dedicating this story to **_**Romancing the Boys**_**, whose stories you should definitely read****. **

**Summary****: Jacob and Seth decide to leave La Push because they can't stand to see the ones they love marry someone else. For 16 years, they live England away from the pain and heartache, as well as, their families and the pack. They have yet to stop phasing because they are not ready to age yet. However, back home in La Push, Washington, Sue & Leah Clearwater and Billy & Rachel Black are struggling with the loss of both boys. The pack scoured all over the northern half of the states looking for them when they ran away but after two years they stopped because they knew if the boys wanted to be found they would be. Without any luck on finding the boys in the first six months lives started to return to normal (as normal as they could be), starting with the weddings of two prominent members of the tribe.**

**Flash forward to the eve of the 16 year anniversary of Jacob and Seth leaving and Bella receives a phone call from her father begging her to ask her father-in-law to please come back and work on both Sue and Billy because both are very sick and nothing else has worked. Jacob and Seth decide they can no longer run from their pasts or hide from their families any longer. As they all board the plane, all them can't help but wonder what the reception will be like for the boys when they walk into Billy's and how the family will take the many surprises they are bringing in tow.**

**Warning****: Rated M for the following reasons: cussing, lemons, violence, slash, mpreg and bloodshed. I cannot clarify enough how important it is to read the ratings! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing except my plot details and my own characters that might show up throughout the story. However, anything else that is related to the original books of Twilight or the movies all belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the people who made the movies.**

_Prologue_

~Jacob~

I know we said that we would split at any given point when we found somebody or imprinted but I didn't think that I would actually fall in love with him at the time. I had thought they were just mutual one offs for both of us. In time, it turned from one offs to liking each other and small caresses here and there to no more fucking but softer, passionate lovemaking moments that followed by cuddling. Finally, I planned to tell him how I felt we were supposed to meet at our special meadow, which we had found after patrol one day, but he never showed. Then he started ignoring my calls and text and switched his patrol schedule and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what I had done wrong.

Days turned into weeks and I still hadn't heard from him, but I didn't know what I could do to draw him out without putting on blast what was going on between us. Then one day, I was walking along the beach and I saw the reason why he was no longer speaking to me. My world came crashing down in one kiss. Yeah I know right he was kissing someone else (that wasn't even the part I was mad about either). I tried to turn around before either of them noticed me but the girl (that's what frustrated me to no end) called out to me and I had to acknowledge her or they would think something was wrong.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I said nonchalantly.

"Hi Jake." He stuttered.

"Hello Jake. What ya doing right now? Care to join us?" she asked.

"No that's alright; I don't want to intrude on the moment." I replied and turned to walk away.

"You aren't intruding, we all are here Jake." Quil voice called from the other end of the beach where he was playing with Claire.

"Sure, sure I don't mind Quil, I can help you and Claire make sand castles." I state running away from the happy couple before they have a chance to say anything else.

The day got progressively worse as we approached the mandatory bonfire and I find out that she was indeed his imprint. I was very happy that they had found each other however, I was pissed the fuck off at him for not being able to tell me in person. Instead, he skulked and avoided me. This realization made me so mad that was the moment my heart started to crack and become cold. If only I had known I wasn't alone.

*Six months later*

Tonight Sam had requested we all be present at another bonfire when all I wanted to was go to sleep since I had just finished a double patrol. Walking in from patrol, I say hello to my sister and father before trudging up the stairs and hopping in the shower and changing for the bonfire.

"Bye y'all, I will see you guys tomorrow don't wait up. We have a pack bonfire tonight." I yell as I walk out the front door.

I hear my father and sister say goodbye as I start down to the beach.

"Hey everybody."

I receive hellos from everyone and the night starts off really good and I hang around my two best friends cracking up and goofing off. Then my baby brother, Seth comes over and joins us. He looks like I feel inside, just completely lost and confused. I am brought out of my revelry when Sam says there are some announcements to be made. Watching the man I love get up from his driftwood spot with his imprint hand in hand as they stand in front of the group, I knew that this would be the worse night of my life.

"I asked her to marry me and she said yes. So everyone we are getting married. We want to ask all of you to participate in the wedding and be involved please." They both said joyously.

I started to feel sick and my head started to spin, I knew I had to get out of there before anyone suspected a thing. I got up and congratulated them both and offered my help whenever it was needed. She hugged me and he said thanks. Afterwards, I slipped away while everyone was focused on them.

Getting home I rushed to the bathroom and threw up for a few hours and passed out on the floor. It wasn't until the next morning when Sam bust open the door did I come to.

"What's wrong, Jacob?"

"Nothing I just overdid it last night. Thanks but I am good I will see you on patrol in an hour." Trying to seem like I wasn't panicking on the inside and ushered him out the bathroom so I could shower for patrol.

"Okay if you say so. See you in an hour. Next time take it easier." He admonished while leaving out my house.

I came up with a foolproof plan in the shower that day. Avoid him at all cost. I can still help when necessary and be cordial but I will never let myself fall for him again.

"Today, I let you go. Goodbye my love."

~The week of the wedding~

I had been sticking to plan and it was working or so I thought. The week of his wedding he caught me alone coming off patrol in our meadow.

"Phase now." He said to me as I came to a skid in front of him.

Running behind a tree to phase and pull on my cutoffs, I emerge to see him sitting on a rock.

"How may I help you?" keeping cool.

"What the fuck is up with you is how you intend to treat me? Avoiding me at all cost and acting like you don't hear me when you might see me when we're alone hurts Jake." He screams.

"Nothing is up. I am not avoiding you. I am treating you like everyone else." I replied.

"But I am not everyone fucking else. I am me!" he states as he climbs off the rock and backs me into a tree in a swift movement.

"And?" I ask him. I refuse to let him get to me.

"And I know that I mean more to you than the rest." He grinds his groin against mine.

"Go ahead and say what you have to say. I have a meeting I need to get to." _I need to get to the Cullen mansion and finish making arrangements things are definitely too risky to stay here._

"What the fuck, Jake? Is how it's going to be with us from now on? I want you, no _I NEED YOU_. Please let me in Jake." He pleaded.

I lost all my will in that moment. Grabbing his face I pull him into a searing kiss that puts all of my anger and hate for his stupid imprint into it. He responds after a brief moment of shock and gives back all that I give to him and in that moment the world fades away. There are no imprints and no weddings and no heartbreak, instead it is just us. Somehow during the kiss he managed to remove all of our clothes because when we pull away he has laid us down and is looking in my eyes asking for permission. I simply nod not trusting my voice as of yet.

"It has been so long, baby. I don't know how long I am gonna last. I promise to make it good baby." He states to me as he slides his finger in and I wince at the burn.

He is right it's been forever and I missed this. Trying to stay in the headspace that he doesn't love me he just needs the release it starts to falter when he starts to whisper sweet nothings in my ear of love and gratitude. Sliding another finger in the burn increases until he finds my bundle of nerves and I scream out in pleasure.

"No one can make you feel this good remember that Jake you're mine forever." He mutters in my ear as he continues to slide his member in me painfully slow until I am filled up to the hilt.

I manage to get out only moans and incoherent babbles until I feel that familiar tightness and I know I am about to succumb to my release and from his grunts and cuss words I know he is too.

"Nothing compares to this. Oh my. Fuck! So tight!"

A few more pumps and his hand on my member and I spew cum all over the both of us.

"AAAHAAAHAAAH" He releases his warm liquid inside me and passes out on me.

I know I should get up but I can't find the strength to do so. I know I am fool to stick around knowing that this has changed nothing in my mind but my heart wants to believe in the impossible that he will leave and we can walk into the sunset with our own happy ever after. I should have known fate is a cruel mistress.

When he comes to he slides out of me and walks over to the stream and cleans himself off.

"I need to go meet the wedding planner about tuxedos. Make sure you have your measurements done today Jake we need them for the wedding."

I have yet to say anything and I honestly don't think I will because my voice will betray what I am feeling and I will cry. That is one thing I refuse to do in front of him. Instead I nod my head and he comes over to me and grabs my face.

"What did you think I was going to leave my imprint for you? Come on be serious Jake." He laughs as he phases and heads back to _her_.

Once I know he is gone I get up and puke. Cleaning myself off I call Bells asking if I can rearrange my plans.

"_Why Jake"_

"I leave tonight."

After getting my travel information, I get up and phase to head back to La Push but I stop by the cliffs cause I see someone who looks like they are about to jump off. _Oh my god it's Seth. _I run in wolf form and get to the top of the cliffs before he can step off phasing on the fly I grab his arm and pull him back.

"What the hell, Seth? What is going on? What were you thinking?" I ask him.

"I was about to step off the cliff, Jacob. I was thinking it would end the pain I feel. However, you being here has ruined that plan." Seth replied matter-of-factly.

"Why? What has been going on? I gave you a wide birth to handle things on your own, but now I want to know what is wrong with you."

"I'm gay, Jake."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I am too, Seth. Doesn't explain why you are up here about to jump."

"How about I just explain from the beginning?"

"That'd be nice."

~Seth~

"I guess I should start with the fact that I was fine with being gay. I am fine with it. I have known since I was 12 and girls did nothing for me. My whole life changed when I turned 14 because not only did I enter the pack but I met the love of my life. Don't get me wrong I had met him before but I never knew that he could bring out the emotions that he evoked out of me daily. In fact he still does every day and I have to watch him marry one of the few people who mean a great deal to me in this world. I remember everything like its yesterday."

~a year ago~

"Hey Seth can we talk?"

"Sure."

"I have been trying to hold back and not let it show but I can't anymore."

I admit when he started the speech I was slightly confused especially when he got up and started pacing back and forth mumbling to himself for what seemed like forever.

"Damn it all to hell." He said before lunging at me and kissing me.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. After the initial shock wore off though I kissed him back and it was magical.

Over the next six months thing progressed and we made love every moment we could and he made every moment with him special. Then the one thing we shifters dread happened he imprinted. He however was willing to ignore it for me and for a time he didn't tell me. One day I got off patrol and went to see him and he wasn't doing good at all and that's when I realized I would have to let him go.

~6 months ago~

"Hey baby what's wrong? You don't look good at all." I took the chance to glance all over his body and he looked horrible.

"Nothing just feeling a little sick but I'll be better now that you're here." He kissed me gently.

"Baby this is not just a little sick." _We both know what it is and what needs to be done. I refuse to let you die for me. _I stand up and pull him with me.

"What are you doing?" he asked me after I lifted him up.

"Getting you showered and cleaned up so you can go see your imprint." He glanced over me and looked shocked. He thought I didn't know but I figure it out when he first got sick and it all started when she came back to the reservation for a stupid visit (her first since he changed). _Doesn't it suck monkey balls huh?_

I left him go that day and I knew they would hit it off and things would be right in the world again. After a few weeks, he looked much better, had gained all the weight he loss and all the color returned to his skin. I must admit it was hard to watch them together to the point I had to start avoiding functions all together taking the patrol shift instead. It ended up working until the fateful night of the bonfire where all the announcements were made and two couples were getting married. After watching Jacob get up, I knew what his secret was but wouldn't say anything. However, after offering my congrats and looking in the eyes of the love of my life and how the no longer shined bright for me I knew my life would no longer be the happy go lucky one it had been before. So I made a plan to end the pain one way or another if it got too much.

~Present~

"That night I figured out I had a kindred spirit in you but I thought it was because of the imprints but it was because of the other imprinter. Now I definitely know I am not alone in this world anymore Jake. Thanks for stopping me. However, I cannot stay here anymore after what just happened between us. It was bittersweet but it was a goodbye between lovers. It felt good to be back in his arms again. Then when we were done he looked to be in so much pain, I just got up and left and told him to forget it ever happened. I couldn't hurt him still after all this time but I can't live without him and stay here."

~Five Hours Ago~

He was making love to me again and I felt at peace for the first time in a long time. I started crying as I reached my climax and he fell on top of me. However, once the high of the moment was gone he started to panic.

"What am I going to do Seth? I cheated the week of my wedding. I am such a worthless piece of shit. I can't believe I hurt her."

Hearing him mention _her _and how he hurt _her_ burned like acid in my heart and I made a quick decision to get out of his grasp and end my life.

"It's not your fault. It's mine but don't worry it will never happen again. I promise you that you will remain faithful from now on. I won't tempt you again."

After putting my shoes back on I walked to cliffs in a haze. Promptly walking to the highest point prepared to end my life until I felt someone grab my arm.

~Present~

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Come with you?" I asked as I wiped the tears that had fallen as I relived the memory.

"Yeah, I am leaving tonight. I am going to start over fresh somewhere else. I don't know the location yet. They won't tell me because of the mind link just to be on the safe side."

"Who are they?"

"The Cullens. Matter of fact I am calling them now and they are going to get you sorted out too."

"Really? That sounds like a good plan."

"I need you to get your truck they want to sell it so they can start a money base for you in the stock market."

"Okay is that what happened to the rabbit?"

He nodded. I rose up and walked back to my house grateful that no one was home. I grabbed the keys to my house and wrote two letters: one for my family, one for my heart. I placed the letter for my family on my bed and headed out to glance around the house one more time and then left. Making a pit stop I dropped the letter for my heart in our special place and then went back to the cliffs to meet Jake.

~Jacob~

While Seth went home to prepare for our trip, I went to the house and wrote two letters for my family and the one who broke my heart. I packed up the important things, including a picture of my mom, and then looked around the house once more and said goodbye to my own life and began the trek to my new one. Placing the letter for my family on Billy's bed hoping to give us some time to get away beforehand and the other in our meadow knowing that he won't be returning their anytime soon. Once that was done, I walked back to the cliffs and saw Seth sitting in his truck.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yep, I am. I did everything I needed to. Are you ready to say goodbye?"

"Sure, sure I have been."

He pulled out of La Push for the last time and we stopped at the border and we took a moment to let it all settle in our minds and then we headed off to the Cullens. Three hours later, we were boarding the plane for our first transatlantic flight to start our new lives. I am ready for the fresh start because since we pulled out of La Push I have thought about him less and less and now I am no longer questioning if this was a good thing.

Halfway through the flight both Seth and I start getting horribly sick. Running back and forth to the bathroom to throw every five minutes not able to keep anything they give us down. It looks like we might have to call the doc when we land to give us something because clearly we don't like to fly. Eventually, we are given sleep aid to fall asleep.

~London, England~

Landing at Heathrow Airport, we work our way through all the people getting luggage and grab our bags. Once out of the airport, I call the Doc and he says he will be here in the morning to check up on us and that our cars are parked in extended parking just show our ids. Getting our cars we head to our apartment and crash hoping that tomorrow we will feel better enough to explore and find things.

"Hey I sorta miss my dad. I feel like I should have said goodbye."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I should have said goodbye to my mom. But they have our sisters and my mom has Charlie so they should be fine."

~The Next Morning~

~Carlisle~

Running every test to see what's wrong with the boys while Esme stays with them and cooks them breakfast. All the test results come back negative but two. It is time to speak with the boys. I hope they can handle the news.


	2. Disappearing Acts

_**Disappearing Acts**_

~The Morning After~

~La Push, Washington~

~Sue~

My daughter and her best friend have been planning their weddings for last six months and in one week she will be saying 'I do' and I couldn't be happier for her. On the other hand, my baby boy Seth has been distancing himself for the last couple of years since his father died and I cannot figure out why. _I think I am going to go find him after I head back to the res from Charlie's house._

"Charlie, I am going to head back and spend some time with Seth. I will see you soon okay. Emily will be stopping here and waiting for Leah. Is that okay?"

"Yes its fine, Sue. Say hi to Seth for me."

Walking out the door, I hop into my car and stop by the grocery and pick up some things. Once I am done there, I head to Sam's first because I knew Seth had patrol and might still be there to eat. Pulling into the driveway, I hop out and hear the guys before I even enter the house.

"Hello boys."

"Hello Sue." All the boys reply.

I notice that there are three boys missing and I figure two are on patrol and that my baby is back at home. As I turn to leave, one of the missing boys comes in signifying a change of shifts.

"These are for you all don't eat them all at once." I say placing the snacks I purchased at the store.

Still a little worried about my son, I ask Sam if he is still on patrol.

"No, Sue he left already."

"Okay thanks boys if I don't see you before the rehearsal dinner see you then."

"Bye."

Well, that was odd. He is normally with the rest of the pack. Let me try his cell phone.

"_Hello, you have reached Seth I can't come to the phone so leave a message."_

Okay getting a little worried. _Calm down Sue, he is probably at the house._

Arriving at the house, I notice it is locked and there are no lights on. So I decide to knock on his door.

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"Seth, you in there?"

Silence.

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"Seth honey."

This time when he doesn't answer I open his door but instead of seeing my baby boy there is a letter that is address my family in Seth's handwriting. _This cannot be good._ Opening the envelope, there is a letter inside and I take it out and sit on his bed and begin to read it.

_Dear Family,_

_This is a hard decision for me to make. The choice was not made easily. However, life has forced my hand a little. Do not fret because it is a good force because it is a great opportunity in which everyone benefits in the end. I am asking that no one come look for me and to understand that if I choose to return I will do so in my own time until then stay away._

_Mom: you were the one factor that made me most hesitant because I am now and forever your baby boy and I know that without the kind words and late nights we shared I wouldn't have made it as long as I did. I am grateful to have you as my mother and the opportunity to take your teachings and pass them on to the people whose path I may cross in this life. The only reason, I was able to do this was because I know you will have both Charlie and Leah to keep you strong and to focus on them enough as a distraction to worry about what I am doing. In time, Leah will give you grandkids (who are as crazy as their mother, shh don't tell her I said that) and they will fill your life with happiness and joyfulness. I will always take you wherever I go mother. Love always._

_Leah: I know you will be pissed off that I decided to leave now. Don't worry your wedding present will be given to you on the day of. I hope you both enjoy your day and take care of each other always. Love like yours is forever remember that when times don't seem like it. I was able to walk away from you sis because I know you are going to have a protector, friend, and lover throughout your life who will be more than I could ever be. Take comfort in knowing that this opportunity is what I needed to do for myself because if I hadn't the other option was failure. Stand by the family as always with your fierce protectiveness and guard them with loyal heart. Love yah sis._

_Charlie: Take care of my family they will need you when I am not there. Thanks for being the man who guided us as one of his own._

_The Pack: Brothers, you guys have been my best friends and confidantes for 4 years and I will always remember you all for all of the great things you each have taught me or done for me. Each of you have given me something to take away in this world and I will cherish those memories forever. I love each of you all._

_No matter where I go in this life take courage in the fact my home is here with you all and that nowhere else will equal the bonds I have here. So for today we can cry but tomorrow we must start the day we a smile on our faces and continue on as we have every other day. Do not mourn for me but rejoice._

_Seth Josiah Clearwater_

I read the letter over and over and over. I didn't even recognize that Leah had walked through the door, until she was at Seth's door asking me what was wrong. I had been in the same spot for hours crying and reading and repeating the process because I couldn't believe he was gone. It took another 20 minutes to get me to acknowledge her and hand her the letter because I couldn't seem to find my voice. I guess too much crying does that to a person.

"What is this? A joke? Did he think this would be funny to pull this week? I am stressed as it is, mama. Where is he? Seth! Seth!"

After Leah realized he wasn't in the house she picked me up and told me to get in her car and we were going to get to the bottom of this.

"He isn't gone mama. I swear when I find him I am going to smack him for playing around."

Picking up her phone she calls her fiancé and tells him to get the pack together and get over to Billy's house. Pulling into Billy's driveway, Rachel opened the door for us. She was talking animatedly about the weddings coming up until she looked at our faces and she clammed up immediately. I rush over to Billy and hand him the letter he reads it.

"Rachel, go and get your brother. I need to check something in my room."

~Billy's House~

~Billy~

When Sue runs over to me and I read the letter, I can't shake the feeling that this has to deal with my son as well. So even though I feel it won't matter I ask Rachel to check his room. Something tells me to check my room. Heading to my bedroom, I open the door and I notice a letter on the bed and I begin to cry immediately even before I read it. I gather myself just before my daughter enters my room and confirms what I already knew.

"Dad, he isn't there. What's that in your hand?"

"A letter from your brother and I think we should sit down and read it together."

"No. This has gone too far. They need to get here now."

She pulls out her phone and calls her fiancé and talks to him. I tune them out so that I can read what my son wrote to me to explain his decision to leave.

_Hey dad, _

_I know you would be the one to figure out that Seth wasn't alone and that I went with him. I can picture you in the room reading this calmly looking for me to explain my actions, while Rach is freaking out and Leah is pissed off and Sue is shocked. For the pain and confusion, I am sorry and take full responsibility. I do need you to understand a couple things dad and then you can show the other letter behind this to everyone else. This one is just for you to tell you three things about myself that will not justify but clarify my choice to leave La Push. Firstly, I must admit to you and myself that I am gay dad. I have been going back and forth with these emotions and whether or not to tell you for the last three years. I have known since middle school but after I phased that first time and joined the pack I became afraid to say anything because I was supposed to be this strong Alpha descendant of Ephraim Black. Secondly, I fell in love but with the wrong person because they in turn didn't love me back. I have tried to justify their behavior and continue to push my feelings away and ignore them but the dam finally broke and I realized that I couldn't be in La Push while they are too. Lastly, I have been given a wonderful opportunity to go to college dad and get my education. I cannot promise that I will return but I will try and make an effort and call you when I can and often as possible. Please don't be difficult old man and take care of yourself. I believe the spirits will grant us another moment to join our paths together again where we can meet again._

Folding up his letter, he had realized he was alone in his room which he was grateful for because now he can put his letter away and read the letter meant for all eyes. Secure in his hiding place, Billy opens the second letter and begins to read it.

_Hey everybody,_

_I don't know what to say to you all except that this in fact is not some elaborate scheme to ruin weddings. I have indeed left La Push. To where, I don't know my final destination. I do ask that you not try and look for me because there are many reasons why I have chosen to leave. I will give you some good news and say that this is not a permanent goodbye but farewell for now. Take solace in knowing that our paths shall cross in life again. _

_Old Man: you are the greatest father a boy could ever ask for. The guidance you have given me as you raised me and prepared me for the world have been instilled in me and I shall carry them onward. Thank you for giving me a reason to be prideful and headstrong because in every sense of the word I am William Black's son. I love you, dad._

_Rach: I am sorry for leaving before seeing you walk down the aisle looking as beautiful and graceful as our mom. I love you and wish you all the best in this world. I know I need worry about you which made me all more prepared to let go of this life and embrace the new one that I am running off to. I love you because you were always more than a sister but a confidant and friend._

_Charlie and Sue: I know that you both will continue to be a staple in my father's life and for that I am grateful. Thank you for all that you guys do for him. You will always be my second parents who taught me many things in this life. Don't worry I will watch out for him too._

_Sam: Please understand this was needed. IF at any point you need to reach me for an emergency just call and I will return. When you are ready to retire and spend the rest of your life with your family let me know and I will not even hesitate to return and take up the reigns. Thanks for being a great mentor and friend and an even better brother._

_Quil & Embry: You guys have been my best friends since kindergarten. I honestly don't know the right words to say to you two. So I will just thank you guys for being there always. Keep laughing and smiling._

_The Pack: I know you all will see this as a betrayal for my decision not to stay but I have not abandoned any of you. Please do not come looking I beg of you. Trust me though it may feel like I am no longer with you I will be in your hearts forever, whenever you feel like the pain gets to be too much remember the good times we shared, and always remember wherever I go in this world I will be taking the parts of each of you because all of you are a part of me forever._

_So no more tears, for this is not end, it is the beginning. Love you guys._

_Jacob Ephraim Black_

Billy closed the letter and rolled into the living room where he saw the many faces of everyone who love and care about his son. Hoping this letter will offer them comfort knowing that he is safe and will always be there for them. He hands the letter to Rachel and allows her to read it and watching his daughter tears at his soul because it reminds him of his beloved who had long since departed this world. The letters from both boys are handed from person to person until everyone has read them. Looking over at two of the boys, I realize why Seth and Jacob both left today and I realize they both better be grateful for the sacrifices that they are making for the sake of not their own happiness but others.

People started filing of the house and I went to bed because I was determined to do what my son asked of me and start tomorrow with no more tears.

~Midnight~

~The Meadow~

~Unknown~

I can't believe he thought leaving was best. Who does he think he is? Why do I even care? I know he has left something here, his scent lingers still. Walking over to the rock we had sex next today, I notice a letter and sit down and read it.

_Paul,_

_I shall keep this brief because if I don't I will cry. I know you will think that I did this to you on purpose, but that is not true. I did it for you not to you. I could not stay here pining and wishing for a chance meeting or secret glances across crowded rooms. You belong to another and I love you too much to let you degrade yourself or hurt yourself. I know you don't feel the same do not worry I have no delusions of grandeur when it comes to you. I do hope one day I can return to La Push and it can be easier but for now I wish you all the happiness in the world with the one who has your heart, my sister._

_Love,_

_Pup_

He had read the letter more than once and realized that Jacob gave him the greatest gift but also took something with him, his heart. _I'll get you to come back pup._

Across the forest, in another secret location shared between lovers, one lone wolf looks around for the letter he knows is there because he still doesn't understand why and is hoping that in due time he will figure things out in order to figure out how to get his Sethy back. Finding the letter, he phased back to his human self and sits on the grass relishing in the feeling of being naked in this place again.

_Sam,_

_I will always love you. No matter how far I go in this world you will be the only one who had my heart. Remember that I am not doing this in retaliation or to hurt you but it was a necessary evil. It was a better choice than the other one I had been mulling over so I jumped at the chance to go with Jacob today. I wish all the best in life. I hope to see you in the future so that I can see how happy you are and that life has treated you well. I do know you are looking for answers in this letter so let me say this much: I couldn't watch you marry my sister this week and so I had two options. The first was death and the other was to disappear. So look at this as the lesser of two evils. Anyway, I must say goodbye to you now because I can't continue this or I might change my mind and run back to the room where you are sitting and mulling over things._

_Your one & only_

_Sethy_

They had left because it was the best option. He sacrificed his life for me. _I will always love you, too. _He dropped the letter in the river and watched it float away hoping it would reach his lover. _I will get you back here and hell I may be selfish but I can't lose you._

~London~

~A week later~

~3rd Person~

They had been pacing back and forth because they were so confused as to how all of this happened. How could both of them be? No there is no way. No chance. Carlisle must be confused and mixed up the test results. For the third time in five minutes they were both running to the bathroom throwing up profusely. Okay just because we keep throwing up it doesn't mean anything they thought as they left their respective bathrooms.

"How about we go phase Jake and see if we feel better after a run?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

After phasing, they glance at each other and are shocked at what they see.

_OH MY GOD!_

_WE'RE PREGNANT!_


	3. Shock & Aww

**A/N:**** Well got another chapter up tonight. This is the last one for tonight. Honestly, this is a bonus because it came out sort of like word vomit but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do want to thank my friend for his kind words earlier because they helped more than you know. Thanks **_**Romancing The Boys**_** xoxo.**

**Disclaimer: ****I OWN NOTHING**

**Warning****: Language and mpreg.**

**Without further ado here is chapter three enjoy.**

_**Shock & Aww**_

~16 Years Later~

~Salisbury, UK~

~3rd Person~

Every morning, the boys now turned grown men go through the same routine. First, they both wake and shower, brush teeth, wash faces, and then head to the meeting house of the week. Second, they prepare breakfast and talk about the schedules. Thirdly, they pack their lunches because it is cheaper than going out for lunch. Now the routine has become normal and easy but in the beginning it was stressful and confusing to be travelling between two houses for breakfast every other week. They had to figure how to work around work and school, as well as, children and believe them when they tell you it was hard. Some days Jacob and Seth would come home and curl up and cry for hours after the kids were put to bed. They weren't complaining but just saddened that their families couldn't be a part of this miraculous experience that they call their lives. Granted they had the Cullens who helped from time to time but it didn't quite fill the void in their hearts because of the portions that Sue and Billy, as well as, Sam and Paul have back in La Push. The days they feel like giving up or throwing in the towel they remember the beginning and remember how far they have come.

_Flashback:_

_After seeing themselves in wolves form it was easier to come to terms that they were indeed pregnant. For the next couple of weeks, Carlisle and Esme stayed with the boys doing research while the rest of the Cullens did research elsewhere. Jacob and Seth were giving up hope that they would know anything and would have to walk in blindly. Until one day Seth came up with an idea._

"_Why not go ask our parents and see if they have any more information on shifters. There could be something about shifter pregnancies and how they play out."_

"_Just don't ask about pregnancies in particular, Doc. Billy will know that you there in some capacity for us in the first place and I really don't want the old man putting two and two together."_

"_Of course boys, what a brilliant idea and I can head back tonight so that I can be there tomorrow. Hopefully, there are some legends, books, or journals on the subject and we will get the answers we need."_

_Carlisle that night and returned the following week but he looked more determined than ever when he stepped through the doors of our apartment. When we unloaded his luggage, it was all information on shifters and their pregnancies, even same sex relationships. So the boys learned a lot over the next 48 hours of constant reading but had yet to see anything about pregnancy yet._

"_This is interesting. This book states that you will have 126 days gestation period because of both your shifter and human chromosomes. The birthing process, unfortunately has not been documented so we will have to play it by ear, boys. I think Esme has lunch for you boys and then I think maybe you all should rest up."_

_The whole time Carlisle spoke he hadn't noticed the young shifters freaking out at the table they were sitting at. Only two months. There is no time. We won't have everything in time. What about school and work? How are we gonna raise babies by ourselves._

_Sensing their nervousness, Esme steps in the room instead of making the boys come to her. Placing the food on the table in front of them, she plants herself between them and hugs them both._

"_Everything will be okay. Relax yourselves; all this stress is not good on either you or your babies. Don't worry about the little details, we will figure out them for you. Just worry about the precious things growing inside of you both. In fact, I will take care of a few things today for you both and if you feel up to it you both can join me." _

_Esme's soothing words had calmed Jake and Seth down and they were able to focus on their food. _

_~Six Weeks Later~_

_Fully accepting that they would be parents the last six weeks had been a whirlwind of shopping, planning, building, and puking. Whoever said pregnancy was blissful was full of shit. The boys were plotting their revenge on every pregnancy book out because none of them were accurate. Besides the constant bathroom breaks the mood swings the poor boys went through were astronomical. One minute they were happy, the next they were crying, and lastly they were so furious that they would shift in the house mid yell. It was quite hilarious to everyone else but them and they decided to no longer leave their rooms. _

_~132 days later~_

"_FUCK all the damn books and journals. NONE of them were accurate. Its been longer than they said it would be. I am still fucking pregnant and Seth over there is still fucking pregnant. So listen here pup you better come out of me in the next couple of hours or I am taking you out. YOU HEAR ME!" _

"_Calm down, Jacob. Screaming at them won't get them to come any faster."_

"_Oh yea and you sitting all quiet in a corner coloring is going to get them to come out? Forgive me oh great and wise one. I forgot how fucking brilliant coloring is for motherfucking childbirth."_

"_Okay. Have it your way. OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWW!"_

"_GIVE THE FUCKING COLORING BOOK! I can't believe that shit fucking worked." _

"_Fuck the motherfucking coloring book. GO be fucking useful bitch and find me a damn doctor now."_

_Jake stands up to leave but something weird happens. Seth shifts involuntarily in the middle of the house and bounds out of the house._

_Oh fuck my face. This is some crazy shit. "Hey Carlisle."_

"_Hey Jacob."_

"_Seth took off into the forest like a bat out of hell after he phased involuntarily. I think he is in labor and I am here by myself and I don't know what to do but I am going to chase after him and watch after him. So follow our scents please. Okay Bye."_

_Jacob ran to the area where he heard Seth's whines and cries, and noticed Seth had crawled into a den. _

~Seth~

_Oh the pain is unbearable. This is ridiculous. Why can't it stop? Where is Jake? We said we would do this together._

"_Seth, can you hear me?"_

"_Yeah. Sorry about that. My wolf told me to go and it would handle everything."_

"_It's okay. How are you feeling? Do you need anything? I called Carlisle."_

"_HOW DO YOU THINK I AM DOING!"_

"_Sorry Seth stupid question."_

"_No am sorry the pain is too much but I need to go now my wolf is coming to the surface. So see you on the other side partner."_

"_You bet buddy."_

_After, I told ya later to Jakey, the pain became monumentally worse and became constant. I couldn't communicate with anyone but I could see and feel everything. It is time, Seth. Over the next forty-six hours, I pushed and breathed until all the pain subsided and my wolf receded. Until next time, I'll be here Seth. Haha next time that's rich. I was shocked into the present by the feeling of three different mouths suckling on me for their nutrition and one last one rubbing their face on my paw for space. _

_~Three Weeks Later~_

_My pups and I stayed in the den until they phased to human. Shockingly, it happened overnight. I went to bed with three cubs bundled next to me and woke up to the shrill cries of newborn babies. Thankfully, Esme was there with clothes. Bringing them back in I noticed Jake was gone. Mhmm, I wondered where he is?_

~Jacob~

_Today! IT HAD TO BE FUCKING TODAY! My pup had to come the same day that Seth was coming home with the cubs. I can't believe he had three at one time. My wolf had said it was time after the first contraction hit me and I phased. I ran to another den since Seth was still in the other den with his cubs. I hope this doesn't take long. We want to name our children together. OH MY FUCK MY BALLS! SHIT! This shit hurts! I need something! GET THIS FUCKER OUT! I love you but you have to come out now!_

_My wolf came to the forefront and handled the birth like a champ. He knew what to do alright I'll give him that but he could have warned me about all this motherfucking pain. Now it's increasing and staying. Is there no end? I am swearing off fucking forever! Its official NO DICK is GOOD DICK!_

_Seventy fucking one hours but it was well worth it I guess. I had my beautiful pups and they were doing an excellent job of suckling the first time even though I had to switch off because I only had room for three at a time. One was always left off at suckling time but never left out the four of them are attached at the hip. I wonder if they will take as long to phase back to human form because apparently I can't until they do but it's totally worth. I apologize for every negative word I said because seeing my cubs changed my views. However, don't ask me to go near any motherfucking dick again in my life. _

_~One and Half Weeks Later~_

_I am woken up by shrill crying. I glance down and see four beautiful babies. I let out a howl and Esme comes out with clothes and blankets. Heading back to my new house (which is right next to Seth's house), we walk in and I am amazed by the work that was done. These vamps are sure talented. Heading up to the nursery, I place the babies in the cribs (so grateful they bought more). _

"_Bro you back?"_

"_Yeah, I am upstairs in the nursery. You got the babies with you? I want to see them."_

"_Sure, sure coming right up."_

_Seth walked in and placed the babies down and I got a good look at them all. Wow they are the perfect mixture between him and Sam. That's crazy and their features are identical. Inky black hair, puffy cheeks, brown eyes, and round faces. _

"_Have you named them?"_

"_Yeah sorry couldn't wait for you."_

"_It's cool. I understand so let me hear them."_

~Seth~

_In the beginning, I was nervous about raising four kids by myself but then I realized I am not alone. Jake and I could do this together and we also had the Cullens, when they were around. The first few weeks were indeed challenging between the cubs, university, and my internship. Then I got into the swing of things and by that time Jacob was coming home with his cubs. He had four cubs too, so our lives will always be interesting to say the least. He called me into the room and glanced at my babies and asked for their names and I reached for my firstborn._

"_This here is Henry Samuel Clearwater."_

_I pick up my second born._

"_This is Sophia Ta'Leah Clearwater."_

_Next, I pick up my stubborn child, my third born._

"_This is Olivia Sue Clearwater."_

_Lastly (but in no way least), I pick my youngest._

"_This here is Elijah Jacob Clearwater."_

~Jacob~

"_Aww thanks, bro." _

_I cannot believe he named his son after me. Even though I knew I would be doing the same thing it is an amazing thing to hear. I noticed he gave his firstborn Sam's name, how I wish I could do that too. Ha things are not that easy in this world, Jake. Instead of focusing on Paul, I pick up my firstborn._

"_This is Sarah Rebbekah Black."_

_My second born is picked up while Seth holds Sarah._

"_This is Halley Rachel Black."_

_Seth places Sarah in her crib and takes Halley in his hands. As he coos at Halley, I grab my third born._

"_This is William Ephraim Black."_

_I place William back in his crib and walk over to my youngest._

"_And this is Hezekiah Seth Black."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Eight kids in two houses was definitely a lot of work over the years but it is so worth it whenever one of them takes a moment to just spend time with us or show us some love. Seth and I have gotten closer over the years. He is no longer annoying instead he is my best friend and confidante. We both have matured and grown into the roles we were placed into all those years ago. However, I would never change any moment of our lives.

"DADDY!" A shrill scream comes from Sarah as she heads down the stairs.

"Yes, baby girl."

"Billy and Zeke used all the hot water up on purpose. Now how am I supposed to get ready for school?"

"Let the water heater do its job and I will take you to school okay."

"Okay daddy."

Sarah kisses my cheek before heading out the room.

"Morning pops." The boys sit down and grab cereal.

"Hurry up you guys, Seth and the kids will be here soon."

"Okay dad." My Halle replies.

Each of them is so different that you wouldn't believe that they were related besides their looks. Now that they are older they have my inky black hair, their father's jaw and bone structure, the boys have my build and the girls carry their father's build, personality wise Sarah and Zeke are both more laidback and relax most of the time and would rather not fight if need be and Billy and Halle will scrap you in a minute if you piss them off.

It is so funny watching them interact with each but even more so the Clearwater kids. When they all get together all Seth and I have to do is sit back and watch because we are guaranteed a good time. I am broken out of my revelry by the doorbell.

~Seth~

I don't know why Elijah rings the doorbell anymore but I guess he gets that from me. My children look nothing me. Instead they look like their father, with their brooding looks and dark grey eyes that pierce the soul. Their build on my daughters is more closely related to mine because their father is an Adonis and superbly built but my boys take after him in that retrospect. It is a nice blend because they got his looks and my personality. So it is a nice mix.

Walking into the house, it is business as usual. The kids are scrambling to get it together while Jacob just observes how they handle things. Once things settle down, we go over the morning check list and see who has what for afternoon activities. Scheduling is a godsend in our households and they keep us from getting overwhelmed. As we are headed out the door, the phone begins to ring. Jacob answers and I hear Bella in the background.

"_Hello Jake."_

"Hey Bells."

"_It's time to go back to La Push. It's time to see your parents. They aren't doing too well. Carlisle already is there to take care of them. However, he thought it was best we called both of you. If you want we will watch the kids."_

Jacob glances over to me to make sure I am aware of the conversation and seeks my input. I shake my head because Bella is right about one thing it is time. It is time for us to return and time for everyone to learn the truth, because I am too tired of hiding and covering up things.

"Nah that's alright, Bells. They will be coming with us. It's about time we returned home and settled somewhere."

"_If that's what you want. We booked you flight, it leaves in an hour and as per usual everything you all need stateside will be there when you arrive. Alice wanted me to ask about the kids sweet 16 if you guys are gonna still do it."_

He glances and I nod. We can have it there with all of our family.

"Yeah Bells find somewhere in Port Angeles to fit everyone please. Thanks bye."

"_You're welcome. Bye."_

"Children change of plans. Pack one carry-on bag with necessities only and things that you won't be able to replace in America. We leave in ten minutes."

Jacob and I head off and pack up both cars and in ten minutes we are headed to Heathrow Airport for another transatlantic flight back to Seattle.

~Ten hours later~

Landing in Seattle, I have a bittersweet feeling because it has been since either of has been home and now we are not only returning but we are returning as parents. I have to admit, I am scared shitless. Before getting into our cars, Jake pulls me into a hug and tells me it will be okay and not to worry.

Two hours later, we are pulling onto the reservation. We haven't stopped at our houses yet. Instead, we are going straight to Billy's to see Billy first and then we are going to see mom and then more than likely go and see the pack if they aren't at one of the houses we go to first. _Why do I feel everything is going to change and nothing will ever be the same?_

~Billy's House~

~Jacob~

Pulling into the driveway, I start to get nervous and my hands start getting sweaty. I can hear the voices in the house, including my sister and Paul, debating whether or not to go look for Seth and me.

"They don't deserve to say goodbye they left us. Does anybody else remember that?" Paul and Jared yell at the others.

"What the hell does it matter these are their parents they would want to know. I bet you would wanna know if it was your parents." Embry retorted to the duo.

Getting out the car, I sneak a look over at Seth seeing if we should leave. He takes a deep breath and in that second it gets quiet in the house.

"It doesn't matter anymore because they are already here." Quil states matter-of-factly.


	4. Lost & Found

_**Lost & Found**_

_**A/N: **__**Hello everyone another chapter of Necessary Escape. I am enjoying the feedback. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I am trying to keep the update schedule frequent at least once a week like my other fictions but for some reason the chapters keep spewing out of me. This chapter will be about Sam & Paul and then the next will jump back to Jacob & Seth who are sitting outside in their cars.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still dont own it.  
**_

_**Warning: Language  
**_

~3rd Person~

~Billy's House~

They all sat huddled inside the house waiting for the inevitable situation to happen. The pack had already said their goodbyes to both Sue and Billy but they knew the two were holding out for their boys. The older members of the pack refused outright to go and look for them because they felt it was pointless.

"If they wanted to be found they would come home don't you think?" Jared questioned.

While the younger members understood what the boys felt and their reasoning behind leaving La Push all those years ago and had forgiven them already.

"Oh my goodness get over yourselves. This has nothing to do with us, it has to do with the fact that both their parents are dying and we have to make the effort to find them so they can say goodbye." Embry replied.

Leah and Rachel scoffed at Embry's statement because he clearly knew shit about family.

"They're cowards and my mom doesn't need him and neither does Billy."

"Leah's right let them rot where they are because clearly they are content in their lives not to care about ours."

"Wow you really are some selfish pieces of shit." Embry stated as he left Billy's house.

Rachel and Leah get pissed off and slap Sam and Paul to get their attentions.

"Aren't you going to do anything about that insolent asshole? He just called pieces of shit."

"He is entitled to say what he feels. You all act like we are family and shit but you wait until people are gone to say or do things. Stay away from Em. You may be girls and I can't do anything but I can sure protect him from you too." Quil glared at Sam and Paul who were still quiet.

"You know what this has gotten out of hand." Emily came downstairs from where Sue's room was.

"I could hear you bastards all the way upstairs. So now I want you all to leave I don't care where you all go but you can't stay here. Oh Leah and Rachel by the way leave Embry and Quil alone because they won't hit you but I will if you try and hurt them and that goes for you guys too." Emily stated matter-of-factly as she kicked them all out.

Sam and Paul had tuned out the whole argument because they were tired of the same old arguments and threats from the same two people. Dropping the girls off, the boys head to Forks and enter their usual bar and open a tab for a long night of drinking and memory lane.

~Sam~

As I sat next to Paul, I remember the night I found out that he had been dating Jacob for four years before he imprinted on his sister. It was a quiet patrol night nothing out the ordinary, the boys had been gone for about 8 months and Paul had disappeared to his meadow and fallen asleep after his patrol.

_Flashback:_

"_uhhhh don't stop" I skidded to a stop when an image of Jacob laying on his back moaning popped into my mind. Realizing it was Paul's memories because he was asleep, I phased and told everyone to stay human until I otherwise stated. Once everyone agreed I searched for Paul and located him in this area of the forest I had never been to. I nudged him awake and replayed what I had seen. Afterwards, Paul couldn't look me in the eye. _

"_Don't be ashamed about who you love. I love someone who is 'supposedly' wrong for me but I love HIM none the less." _

"_Him?"_

_At his question, millions of pictures of Seth flowed through my head ranging from harmless and innocent to downright dirty. The night was spent talking about how we felt about the men we love and lost because of an involuntary act. In that meadow, we realized that we were indeed kindred spirits unable to be who we want to be or be with who we want to be with._

_End Flashback_

"Do you think we should try and find them, Sam? It won't be for selfish reasons this time."

"I honestly don't know what to do. I feel like on one hand they have the right to say goodbye but on the other I am so angry that they left in the first place."

"I understand."

With that conversation ended we moved onto discussing the pack and the next generation of shifters being born by our brothers but not by us.

"Rachel is still unwilling to try and get pregnant. She is so focused on her career and herself even after fucking sixteen years. I want to be a parent and I think I would be a great father but I don't think I will ever will. It so un-fucking-fair! Embry is right you know the bitch is selfish. I don't blame him for leaving and making her take responsibility for Billy and the sad part is I think if Jakey was here, Billy would be very healthy."

"You don't think she is doing this shit on purpose? You're angry be careful Paul. Words said in anger are never good."

"IN ANGER! Of course I'm fucking angry. I lost the man I love for some ungrateful bitch who purposely prevents us from having children did I tell you what I found out the other day? She had a hysterectomy took out the only way to get pregnant. And who are you to talk? You have a wife who refuses to stop being a shifter so you can have children. She would rather stay young and beautiful then give something to the man she claims to love."

Sam growls not as a warning but because he realizes Paul's right. No other words were said the rest of the evening as the boys sat in a solemn silence and reflected on what they had learned that evening.

~Paul~

After, I left Sam and headed home Rachel was still awake and waiting for me.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"What do you want, Rachel?"

"I want you to make sure that no one goes to look for them and that they never come back here."

"Why? Rachel you are so cold hearted."

Paul turns to leave and hears Rachel threatening divorce if he walks out. _I don't have time for this bullshit._

Heading over to Embry and Quil's apartment he knocks and the door and they let him crash for the night.

~Billy's House~

~A Week Later~

~3rd Person~

It had been a week since anybody had been allowed in the house and this was the first time they had been back. Apparently, during the time they were banned from the house Charlie and Emily had called Carlisle and asked for his help. Now the pack and the family wait for him to arrive and see what he can do for Sue and Billy. An hour later they hear a knock and let in Carlisle and his wife Esme. They both examine Sue and Billy and return to the family room.

"Hello, sorry for my rudeness earlier but the symptoms described over the phone required my urgent attention. I am going to run some tests and after they come back I will call you all over to Forks or Seattle depending on the ailments and we will treat them at one of the hospitals. If anything changes between now and then please do not hesitate to call." Carlisle stated as he and his wife retreat from the house.

After they escort the Cullens over the boundary line, the wolves return to see the girls fighting with Charlie and Emily about contacting or locating Jacob and Seth.

"Oh my god! Why does everyone keep mentioning them?" Leah screamed before storming up the stairs to her mother's room.

"They are not allowed here." Rachel retorted before walking to her father's room.

"Those two bitches grind my gears so fucking much. I swear the damn imprint fucked you up, Sam and I pray brother that she loves you better than she does Seth." Emily states.

"I am going to the store. Will be back shortly." Emily storms off when she sees the girls return in the room.

"Okay this discussion is getting ridiculous. If Charlie wants to use his resources to locate them he is allowed. He has every right to do so as Sue's husband. No of us will stop you Charlie." Sam says to Charlie as he sees Charlie retreating form before the door closes.

"Furthermore all of this arguing will stop henceforth. I am not afraid to use an alpha order on the pack. As far as you two ladies are concerned I know that you are angry but how do you think you mom and dad will feel about you behavior right now. The way you are both acting is disgusting. NO one wants to be around you and it is your own personal faults." Sam instructs as he goes and sits on the couch.

"Shall we discuss the issue of going to find them calmly?" Jared suggests.

With a nod from Sam the pack all sit down and start discussing why they should and why they shouldn't go look for them. It starts to get heavy again and people start yelling at each other until they hear two distinct cars turning in the driveway and ten heartbeats.

"Hold up we're you expecting relatives?"

The girls both shake their heads no.

"Why is someone coming?" Rachel questions the boys in response to their question looking at Leah and Rebecca confusingly.

"Yeah."

Turning back to the conversation at hand Jared is shaking visibly as well as Quil and Em.

"You all act like you fucking care but you don't you all don't know what it means to be family. It means to be there through thick and thin. But what do I know I am just the bastard of the res." Em screams at Jared.

Jared points out the fact they left for some unknown reason and only left some flimsy letter to explain their actions. At the thought of their own personal letters Sam and Paul begin to become frustrated too because they realize Jacob and Seth didn't leave the pack they left Sam and Paul. Now they were pissed and started to see what Jared was saying at making sense.

"They don't deserve to say goodbye they left us. Does anybody else remember that?" Paul and Sam yell at the others.

Embry and Quil were shock to see Paul and Sam's change of heart and then caught on to the truth of the matter and started getting madder themselves but not at Jake and Seth because they are only victims in this situation. They fell in love clearly and were hurt by those who were supposed to love them in turn.

"What the hell does it matter these are their parents they would want to know. I bet you would wanna know if it was your parents." Embry retorted to the duo.

They notice the cars are no longer running and two of the ten heartbeats are beating faster and then Quil picks up on the scents he would recognize anywhere.

"It doesn't matter anymore because they are already here." Quil states matter-of-factly.


	5. The Prodigal Sons

_**A/N: **__**The text message conversation between Seth and Jacob will be identified in bold (Jake) and bold italics (Seth) to distinguish their conversation.**_

_**Warning: **__**language and violence**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**All belongs to Stephanie Meyer except my characters.**_

"_**The Prodigal Sons"**_

~Billy's House~

~3rd Person~

Once they knew the pack had heard them, they knew they couldn't change their minds. However, they weren't sure they wanted the children to be there for the reunion. Still inside their cars, Jake and Seth began to deliberate between going in alone or altogether and just ripping off the bandage.

**What should we do?**

_**I think we should go inside and see our parents and leave the kids outside for now.**_

**I think we should drop them off at the house, I don't want them here for what we know is going to happen.**

_**What? I want mom to meet my children and I know you want Billy to meet them too.**_

**I do. When the time is right. Tonight we r gonna have to deal with angry family.**

_**They know we are here so how are we gonna leave.**_

**Call someone we trust to come and get them.**

_**Who? No one who knows the children are allowed on the res.**_

**Esme is allowed with Carlisle to help him. So let's call Esme and ask her to run the kids home or we can have Henry or Billy drive one of the cars home and make sure they text us to let us know they are there. **

_**Can we trust they will stay in the house if we send them home?**_

**I think so. Do we have any other choice? **

_**Not really cause if Esme shows up w/o Carlisle they are gonna ask questions. **_

**You're right. So get them to take your truck to the house and we will leave my truck here to drive home later. **

_**Okay. He says he will drive and make sure they stay together until we get home.**_

**Cool. They have their cards to get dinner and whatever else they need. **

Getting the kids transferred quietly was easier then Jake and Seth thought because the whole lot of them were sleep except for Billy and Henry. Once the car was loaded up, Henry and Billy headed off to Forks and Jake and Seth watched them drive off the reservation. Knowing that they could face anything inside because they weren't sure of the family's reaction to them returning, Seth started freaking out as soon as the kids were gone.

"I don't know if I can do this Jake. I want to see my mom but I don't want to see them if they are going to treat us like shit."

"You can do this. You are stronger than you were when we left. We chose to come home and we have to look forward to the fact that they are going to finally know everything and they will be so proud of both."

"What if mom hates me?"

"Why would she?"

"I left."

"Well, you won't know until you talk to her just like I won't know until I talk to my dad."

"Okay you're right."

The boys being caught up in their own conversation didn't realize that the pack had stopped talking inside and that two distinct footsteps were walking towards the door. Jacob was still trying to calm a hyperventilating Seth down that he didn't hear the door open either. Quil and Embry swing the door open and grab both Jake and Seth into hugs and bring them in the house.

"Oh my God, we missed you two. So much has happened I can't wait to catch up with you guys." Quil stated as he brought them into the living room.

"Yeah, there is something I must tell you guys later after you speak with Sue and Billy." Embry said with pleading eyes.

"Sure, sure we have things we need to tell you guys too. So maybe the four of us can head over to mine or Seth's place afterwards." Jake replied shooting a questioning look at Seth who nodded.

Quil and Embry noticed the look and wondered what they were missing out on between Jacob and Seth.

After getting in the house the boys are on autopilot heading straight for their respective parents room bypassing everyone else along the way. At the door Quil and Embry leave the boys alone to speak with their parents. Jacob and Seth enter the rooms and are shocked by what they see. Billy and Sue are shells of their former selves.

~Jacob~

"Son, is that really you? Tell me I am not dreaming please."

"No old man, you're not dreaming. I am really here. How come you let yourself go like this? I should have taken you with me and made sure you were okay. I am so sorry please dad you can't die."

"Die? Who said anything about dying boy? Let's not focus on such foolish things. Let's talk about you. Tell me about your life after you went away. Are you happy?"

"Look at you pops. That's why I think something is going to happen to you, I can't lose you." I start crying.

"Now, now cut that noise, I am still here. We should enjoy the time we have now and not focus on the past. Besides, I was never mad at you son because I knew you had to leave because if you had stayed you would have died from the pain you were feeling. You will always be my son and that is all that matters. Plus, it was time I took care of myself for a bit and I had people here to take care of me and the letter you gave me before you left. Now I want to know how life has been treating you."

"I graduated college and started my own company dad. I develop new engine blocks and build cars from the ground up. However, that is not the greatest part of my life. Yes dad I am happy for the most part. There is one thing I want to do that will make me happy beyond anything else."

"What's that son?"

"There is something I want to tell, no show you but you have to get all better first. I want to share this part of my life with you because it is the most important part of mines. When you feel better I also want you to come live with me in Forks, I am not going back to where we were before. It is time I step up and be the son you need to be."

"Son, are you sure? What about your company?"

"Don't worry about that just focus on getting better please."

**Knock. Knock.**

"Come in, Carlisle."

"Hello, Billy, how are you feeling?"

"I am much better." Billy grabs my hand and I feel elated.

"Okay well I am going to examine you and then see Sue. Once I do that we shall go over the test results and what I have discovered."

"Okay, dad I am going to step out for this part."

Leaving the room, I walk to Sue's to see if Seth is still there and he is so I head downstairs to wait to speak with Doc.

~Seth~

Seeing my mom laying in the bed looking weak, I immediately break down and begin to cry.

"Mama please forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?"

"I left and didn't come back. I abandoned you when you needed me to be the man of the house. I was weak not strong like dad. I ran away from my problems instead of facing them."

"You did what you felt was right. Would you change how your life is now?"

"No, I wouldn't want to change it but I wish I had asked you to come with us all those years ago or made sure you were well taken care of."

"Well, you're here now. Let's focus on that. Now tell me, baby boy, what happened after you left."

"We travelled and I graduated high school. Then after high school I went to university. I became a doctor mom. I am surgeon and I love what I do. My life is almost complete but there is one or two things missing."

"What's that, Seth?"

"You are missing and the fact that there is something extremely important I want to tell you once you feel better. You will be shocked at first because trust me I was freaked out myself but then you will be so happy for me because I am truly happy with this part of my life and that's why I wouldn't change a thing of my past."

"Well then son there is your answer. There is nothing to forgive."

"Will you move in with me once Doc gives the all clear for you to move around?"

"I can't Seth. I am going back to Charlie and our house. You know I can't leave the tribe."  
"No mom I am living in Forks now. I transferred here. I didn't know you were living with Charlie. Well that's fine you can stay there. I thought you were alone in the house."

"That's my baby always looking out for others."

**Knock. Knock.**

"Who is it?"

"Carlisle."

"Come in."

"How are you feeling today, Sue?"

"I am doing a lot better knowing that all my children are safe and happy."

"Okay then, Seth, I am going to do the examination if you want to step out and once I am done I would like to talk to both families along with Billy and Sue about all that I have discovered."

"Okay. I am going to be downstairs. I will see you in a bit."

Walking out of my mom's room, I already know Jacob is in the kitchen with Esme and I join them in there.

"Hey, mom, how are you?"

"Hey, Seth, I am good. How is Sue today?"

"She says she is feeling better but I don't know I would have to see her stats from the other days to know for sure. I am so scared."

Jacob gets up and pulls me into a hug and we both cry for a while.

"It'll be okay. They are strong. They will make it through this. I promise."

Afterwards, we head into the living room and decide to face the pack now and get it out of the way.

~3rd Person~

Jacob and Seth walk into the living room unsure of what to expect because the only people to talk to them have been Quil and Embry. They have prepared a speech for the group to explain why they needed to leave and how it wasn't meant to be against them because they needed them to understand how necessary their leaving was.

"Hello." Jacob addresses everybody present.

"Hi guys." Seth always the optimistic person decides to approach them as if nothing has changed.

"Hello? That's all you are going to say after sixteen years?" Sam questions.

"Don't you feel like explanations are in order?" Paul joins in.

"You assholes walked away from not only your family but us as well who are supposed to be your brothers. Without ever coming to say one word before you left how were we supposed to know you were unhappy or needed something?" Jared stated.

"What are you doing here boys?" Leah asks.

"Yeah why come back now? If you were so concerned about us you would have never left. You guys are so selfish it's ridiculous." Rachel states.

Seth can't take it and starts to cry which in turn pisses Jacob off and he shakes. It has been years since he phased involuntarily and he won't let that happen again. Seth feels Jake shaking around him and he realizes that he is close to phasing in the house.

"Calm down, Jakey." Seth uses the nickname hoping it will bring Jake back to a safe place.

Seth turns around and grabs Jake's face. Everyone else watches on and is slightly confused by their behavior. Jealousy seeps through Paul at Seth for touching what's his.

"What you going to phase inside the house with all these people who could get hurt? No control anymore, Jacob?" Paul taunts.

"Focus on me and my voice. Breathe Jacob and count backwards. We don't phase involuntarily only when we want we are in control. Say it."

"I am in control."

"Are you all going to answer us or continue your little disgusting love fest?" Leah berates.

"That's it. I am so sick of your bullshit, Leah!" Jacob screams.

Realizing he can't help the older boy now that Leah has pissed him off and said hurtful things to both of them he has to call the only other people who can calm him down. However, unsure if he should he calls Esme and they have a silent conversation and decides it's best to call the kids.

"Mom, hold onto Jake. Keep him calm while I make a phone call."

Esme walks over to Jacob and grasps him. Jacob flinches until he realizes its Esme.

"Hush baby it will be okay. Remember that there are more important things than losing your temper."

"Hold up you are not our fucking mother. Why is Seth calling you mom? SO that's what he does, he goes out and replaces his real mother with a leech. Good to know my mother means anything to you!" Leah screams at Seth's retreating form.

That statement was the last strike for Jacob and he lunges out Esme's arms and reaches for Leah.

"Scream you ungrateful bitch. Esme has never fucking once tried to replace either of our mothers. She is like a second mom to us that is all. You can say what you want about me but you will not treat Seth or Esme disrespectfully. You are so bitter and nasty! You disgust me. You all wonder why we didn't say anything when we left. Seth had no one clearly because Leah is a fucking cunt and Rachel is just as fucking bad. As far as telling you guys my problems I didn't want to burden you all with my issues because you all would have laugh in my fucking face. Em and Q you all had your own issues and I didn't want to burden you all with mine as well. Seth didn't say anything because he is a kind soul and as usual puts others first and had decided that walking off the cliffs was a better solution. SO yes Jared we fucking walked away from La Push because it was the lesser of two fucking evils. I wouldn't change my life for anything now. However, if you want to know so fucking bad why I left, I'll tell you. I AM MOTHERFUCKING GAY AND I FELL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE WHO ACTED LIKE HE DIDN'T KNOW I FUCKING EXISTED!"

After his tirade, everyone was quiet except for Leah and Rachel who had already left with Rebekah at the beginning. Jacob was shaking uncontrollably as he continued to cry in broken sobs. Seth returns to the room and hands Jacob the phone.

Billy, Hezekiah, Halle, and Sarah are on the line and hear their father crying.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Sarah asks.

"What is going on? Say something please." Hezekiah begs.

"Oh my fucking goodness who the fuck hurt you dad, tell me and I will handle it." Billy screams.

"Oh no, tell me why the hell are you shaking like that Billy? What's happening to you?" Halle questions.

At hearing this, Jacob snaps out of his haze.

"Hang on we're on our way. Seth we gotta go, NOW!" He yells as he hangs up the phone.

"Oh no you don't!" Sam, Paul, & Jared walked in front of them to block their path.

"I don't want to fight with you three but if I have to I will." Jacob says.

"Jake what's going on, man? Talk to us." Embry calls us trying to diffuse the situation.

"I didn't want you all to find out like this. Hell I wasn't sure I was ready." He looks to Seth who is still trying to figure things out.

"What's wrong Jakey?" Seth looks at him worriedly thinking about his children.

"They are alone and gonna phase, Seth." Jacob replies.

"Oh hell we need to get to them."

"Who the hell are you talking about? Stop speaking in code." Collin speaks up for the first time.

"OUR KIDS! So can you all please move and if you must you can follow but you are not stopping us." Seth states matter-of-factly.

Shock written on everyone's faces they move aside and decide to follow the boys wherever they are going. The pack drives off the reservation and heads to Forks.

~Jacob's House~

They run out of the car without even shutting the engine off. Busting in the house Seth and Jacob notice the torn furniture and scratched floorboards and become nervous.

"They don't know the area. They weren't ready for this. I mean we told them but they weren't ready for this life yet, Jake."

"Shhh, it's okay. We will find them."

"How about we phase and search for them. Maybe we will be able to hear them." Brady suggests.

The pack runs outside and all phase including Jacob and Seth. They split up into groups of three and search for the boys.

_Hey boss, what's going on why are you all phased? _Stephen asks.

_We are looking for some children they just phased for the first time. Keep up patrol and be on the lookout in case you sense them. _Sam explains.

_William! Sarah! Halle! Hezekiah! Say something guys. Let me know you're alright please._ Jacob pleads.

_Henry! Sophia! Olivia! EJ! Where are you? Tell daddy and I will find you please._ Seth yells in the pack mind.

_How many children do you all have together? _Embry asks.

_Oh we're not together. _Seth and Jacob laugh.

_We have four each. They were born 16 years ago. _Jacob explains.

Thinking about the children brings back memories of the birth and the images slip through the pack mind.

_Wait you both gave birth to them in your wolf forms? _Stephen questions a little shocked at what he has just seen.

_Yeah. We did._ Seth replies.

_So wait they have no mother? _Jared questions.

_Not in the traditional sense we don't. _EJ states.

_EJ! Thank God where are you guys? _Seth asks.

_We phased dad and ran towards La Push because we remember that you wanted to be with us when it happened. However, Billy and Zeke can't calm down enough to phase back until they see Uncle Jake. _EJ explains.

_Boys I am fine come back to the house and we will phase back and talk about everything. _Jacob states.

_Sure pops. _The kids think simultaneously.

Returning back to Jacob's house they decide they should all go over to Seth's house instead to talk. A few minutes later, the children return to the house and phase. When they all get to Seth's house introductions are made.

"Everyone these are my children: Henry, Sophia, Olivia, and Elijah."

"These are mine: William, Sarah, Halle, and Hezekiah."

When Hezekiah meets Embry, he immediately goes slack as well as Embry.

"Oh, hell no, not my baby boy. Are you even gay Embry?" Jake questions trying to remain calm.

Embry just nods his head, never taking his eyes off Hezekiah.

"Call me Zeke. Nice to meet you, Embry."

"You too."

Jared notices the similarities between the children and his two best friends but has yet to say anything. Instead, Quil asks the question for him.

"So who are their fathers?" Quil asks.

Everyone glances over in Seth and Jacob's direction expectantly. They don't want to say the truth because what it would mean for two marriages. Jared leans forward hoping that they will be proven wrong.

"No one important."

"Do they know?"

"No they don't. They know of them though."

"Hey we are all tired it was a very long flight. Do you all mind if we pick this up tomorrow please."

"That's fine. Get some rest and we will talk about adding you two back to patrols."

Everyone says goodbye and the pack heads back to the reservation. Jared pulls Sam and Paul aside and waits until the rest leave.

"You're the reasons they left huh? They are your kids aren't they? The similarities are uncanny to how you two looked growing up. I am shocked no one else noticed. What are you going to do?" Jared asks.

"What can we do?" Sam questions.

Paul sat quietly as he was deep in thought contemplating ways to get his family back permanently.

"We do what we should have in the beginning." Paul states.

"And what's that?"

"We choose them."

_**A/N:**__** Hey everyone this was a heavy chapter some things got revealed not all. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was not my best chapter but it was needed. I promise my other chapters will be better. Next chapter will be up sometime this week. Take care and have a good night.**_


	6. Traditions

**Traditions **

_**A/N:**__** Just a few quick notes about this chapter. Inner thoughts will be identified by each person as follows:**_

_**Italics only: Jacob**_

_**Italics & underline: Seth**_

_**Bold only: Sam**_

_**Bold & underline: Paul**_

_**Bold & italics: Jared**_

_**A/N: **__**Last chapter had a lot happen and I guarantee this chapter will be filled with a lot of information and events that will pertain to the story. I try not to have irrelevant things in my chapters. I want to thank those of you who have favorited, followed, and reviewed thus far. I appreciate all of the positive comments coming from you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **_

_**Thanks to my beta Romancing The Boys. Always appreciate the advice.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**IDO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**_

_**Warning: **__**There will be abrasive language and slash in this chapter. **_

~Jacob~

The day had been a whirlwind of events. I am so tired but for some reason I cannot sleep tonight. I can't shake the memories that flooded my mind the moment I saw Paul. Specifically, I began to think of how he taste and if has been tainted by my sister's taste over the years. I could sit here and lie to myself and say that I don't love him still or crave him but I know that is not the truth. I need him like I need air to breathe. I almost lost it when I saw him at my dad's house. I know he is still Paul but he has lost the edge that he once had the fire that burned my soul every time he would glance my way.

I am so scared for my children now that they have all phased along with Seth's children. Their lives are forever tied to this land, especially, Hezekiah who is now tied not only as a protector but an imprint as well. I was so afraid that they would figure out who their father is especially since Zeke and Billy look more like Paul then me. When I first saw my children in their wolf forms I was shocked the boys had my height and Paul's color while the girls were smaller versions of me. I noticed Jared glancing between the children and Sam and Paul all night. I fear he knows and he is going to tell them before we have a chance to decide how to approach the situation.

"Jake, you in here?" Seth calls out.

"Yeah, I am in the den. The kids are all sleep."

"What are we going to do? I never wanted this for them. This world breaks people, Jake."

"We are going to be the same loving parents we have always been. Continue to mentor and guide them and hope that all we have taught them will keep them safe. However, we can't protect them from everything."

"I know I wish we could though. Why did time have to fly by?"

**Ring. Ring.**

"Hello."

"_Hey Jake, it's me Em and I was wondering if I could come over and talk to you. I just got off patrol and I want to talk about Zeke, please."_

"Yeah that's cool. Door is open just come on in."

"_Okay thanks man."_

"That was Embry; he is on his way over."

"Okay cool. You want me to leave or stay?"

"Stay."

~30 Mins Later~

Waiting for Embry, I can't help but hope that he will not reject my son but instead be there for him and love and protect him. I trust him but I don't know who he is anymore because I have been gone so long without contact. Hearing him pull up into the driveway, I start to get nervous for the encounter ahead of me.

"Hey guys." Embry walks in greeting us.

"Hey Em." Seth and I reply.

"I don't want to reject it. Please don't keep him away from me. I want to be his forever and he be mine if that's what he wants. I will abide by any and all rules you give me. I want to make this work just tell me what I have to do."

"Love and keep him."

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't have any rules except that he not let his schoolwork suffer and that he still has time for the family. Besides that I want you to love him. Never allow my son to know pain or heartbreak because he loves you. That is all I ask."

Embry gets up and hugs me. When he pulls back I see the sympathy in his eyes as he realizes why I asked him not to hurt my son. After that both Seth and Embry leave and I head off to bed to prepare for the rest of the family to meet the kids. To say I am nervous is an understatement. My dad has always been astute and sees things others tend not to. I don't know what to expect tomorrow and that in itself is a hard situation to grasp. Eventually, I allow a dreamless sleep to take over.

~Seth~

My heart and head have yet to completely grasp the situation. My head is spinning from the fact that my babies are no longer babies and are a part of the pack now. My heart is hurting and aching for the one person I have loved in my life. Being away for 16 years did nothing to diminish my love, in fact, I am more in love with him now then I was then. Seeing him again made my heart race and my mind to reminisce. I am completely shocked that no one noticed the reaction I had or when we shifted I am glad no thoughts leaked through. When the question of paternity came up I was glad Jake was able to answer because I was about to buckle under the pressure of returning and letting it slip that he was the father. To be honest, I want to tell him but the other part wants to be selfish and hide this from him.

Now tomorrow, I have to face my sister who is downright evil and the rest of the family outside of the pack. The good thing about it is that my children will finally meet their grandmother. I have been patiently waiting for this moment since I found out I was pregnant. Hopefully, Charlie will be there to seeing as the doc has given the all clear for them to return home and resume normal activities.

When I heard they phased, I was anxious but then seeing them made my heart rejoice because their wolves look exactly like a smaller version of Sam and I couldn't help the part of myself that was glad that they have a part of him in both of their forms. I know the next generation has phased along with some new wolves as well and I must be truthful because I am nervous about if they will imprint or not because that will be easier for them then taking a chance on a wolf and not having it be you're imprint.

I spent the evening after returning from Jake's being restless in bed. I couldn't calm down enough to sleep knowing tomorrow is a very important day. I still can't shake the feeling that life will be different from now on.

~The Next Morning~

~3rd Person~

~La Push~

As they arrive on the reservation the boys head to meet their parents who are still at Billy's house but are sitting on the porch waiting for their arrival. After pulling up to the house and parking their cars the two families get out to the shock of their parents.

"Mom and Billy, I would like you to meet my children. This is EJ, Sophia, Henry, and Olivia. Kids this is your grandma and Billy Black."

"Hello grandma and Mr. Black."

"Dad and Sue, I would like you to meet my children. This is Sarah, William, Halle, and Hezekiah. Kids this is your grandfather and Mrs. Clearwater."

"Go inside kids and let us talk to your parents for a while. There are other people who are here and I think they should meet you too." Billy states.

Once the kids are inside and the door is closed Billy and Sue look at their children with knowing eyes. No words are said for the next ten minutes but they feel like a lifetime for the two shifters.

"Now I understand why you left." Billy says as he turns and heads back into the house.

"Do they know?" Sue questions.

The boys shake their heads no and the three of them follow behind Billy back into the house. The children are in the kitchen with Emily and Kim talking animatedly about their lives back in England and what they used to do.

~2 Hours Later~

Billy has Seth and Jacob head out to get some things from the grocery store and has the children stay with him and Sue so they can learn about their grandchildren. Sue and Billy leave the room to take their medicine. The children are startled when they are suddenly bombarded by three women entering the Black home.

"Who the hell are you?" Leah asks.

"I am Henry."

"I am Zeke."

"I am Elijah."

"I am William."

"I am Olivia."

"I am Sarah."

"I am Sophia."

"I am Halley."

"What are you doing here?" Rachel questions.

"We shouldn't harp on the kids like that girls. I am sure they were invited in and have every reason to be here. Am I right?" Rebekah reasons with the other two.

"Yes, you are. We are waiting for Grandpa and Sue to come back." Zeke replies.

"Billy is your grandfather? Then that makes you Jacob's kids. So, where is your father?"

"He will be back with Uncle Seth in a bit." William supplies.

"Okay so you're telling me my brother had 8 kids and never thought to mention that to us yesterday."

"Not 8. Just the 4 over there are Uncle Jake's kids. Seth is our dad." Sophia clarifies.

"What the fuck my brother had kids? How old are you?"

"16." The group replies.

Before any more questions can be asked Billy and Sue return to the room just as Jacob and Seth return with the groceries and other items they purchased. After they put the groceries away, Rachel comes and smacks her brother while Leah punches Seth.

"What the fuck?" Jake questions.

"You left us and the pack might forgive you but I sure as hell don't. You left me to take care of our father while you went off and fuck some bitch and got her pregnant. Sixteen years Jacob Ephraim Black and not one single fucking word. Now you want to come back and act like shit hasn't changed but it has."

"I can't fucking believe you two have the nerve to show up here after all the hell you caused by being weak and leaving. You don't think some of us wanted to ditch this Podunk town for greener pastures but we didn't we knew our responsibility. You two are some selfish fucking bastards do you know that. Now what you expect us to help with your bastards? Is that why you came back because the bitches wised up and realized you two ain't shit?" Leah sneered as she continued to hit her brother.

"Get the fuck off my dad you crazy ass woman." Olivia grabs the back of Leah and drags her out the house. "You think it's okay to use your strength to hurt people? My dad isn't selfish, you know nothing about him. He raised us on his own. It was us and dad and Uncle Jake. Never once have we asked for help and we won't start now. So watch what you say to my dad and where you put your hands at."

"Calm down, Sophia, let her think what she wants but always show respect your Aunt Leah."

"Go inside Sophia. Your dad and I need to have a chat with your aunts." Sophia goes inside and all that's left outside are Leah, Rachel, Rebekah, Jacob, and Seth.

"You can say whatever the fuck you want to about me but the moment you start talking shit about my children is the moment you will be put in your place. Say what you want Leah you may be a shifter but I am stronger than you and have no qualms about beating the shit out of you in an instant if you ever try to hurt my kids. So watch what comes out your mouths from now on. We left you guys because we needed to because if we didn't we still wouldn't have been around. I have no regrets about my life and as far as needed help we don't need it. I own a successful company and your brother is an amazing fucking doctor even though we don't need to explain ourselves to you." Jacob states as he turns around to return to the house.

"You two are a piece of work. How dare you say that shit to about my children in front of them? To think I put family first when I fucking left here and all you can do is be a nasty bitch in return. You have the audacity to call us selfish when every fucking thing we have done has been selfless, but if you want me to be selfish I can be from now and I won't feel any sympathy. You two are ungrateful bitches." Seth expresses before also returning to the house.

"Hell no those bastards didn't just speak to us like that and that little piece of shit hit me. Wait til I tell Sam about this shit it will be handled."

"I know I am calling Paul he will set those bitches right."

"You two are ridiculous can't you just be accepting of them like you were of mine and the rest of the pack?" Rebekah pleads.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Leah shouts as she storms off to find her husband.

"You're my twin but you're siding with those traitors. Unbelievable." Rachel hops in her car and pulls off.

Rebekah returns inside to learn about her nieces and nephews and about her brother and Seth. As they continue to learn about the goings on of the past 16 years, the family prepares food for the bonfire that will be occurring later in the evening to welcome the pups to the fold as well as welcome back their parents.

Jacob and Seth are anxious to see how the rest of the night will play out knowing the bonfire is mandatory and everyone will be there and how tense will the atmosphere be. _If either of those two says anything we will be leaving and have nothing to do with any of them except a select few._

~The Bonfire~

Walking up to the beach where the bonfire is being held, the reception is warm from most of the people in attendance. Jacob and Seth are excited for the children to hear the legends for the first time. However, before that can be done they must be introduced to everyone in the pack and the imprints. They were definitely unprepared for what happened as introductions were made. In the span of five minutes, the rest of their children imprinted on other members of the pack and it was a shocking moment.

Stephen, a young shifter from the reservation who's cousins with Collin stops and looks at Elijah like he is the sole reason for him being on this earth and Elijah looks like Stephen is his what ties him to the earth now. Neither takes their eyes off the other and become lost in their own world. As Stephen realizes he has just imprinted he decides to introduce himself and find out this young man before him.

"Hello, I am Stephen. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi, I am Elijah but everyone calls me EJ. And the pleasure is all mines."

EJ is curious as to whether or not his imprint is gay like him but is nervous to ask him because he would be upset if he is not. He is happy to know that Stephen is a guy because he has never been interested in the opposite sex and has known that he was different in his preference for boys and not girls.

"Can I ask you something, Stephen?"

"Yep. Ask me anything."

"Um I don't know how to ask you this."

"Just speak don't think."

"Are you gay?" EJ rushes out the statement.

"Yes." Stephen whispers in EJ ears causing him to shiver from the sensation.

EJ is surprised by his reactions to Stephen and the fact that it was almost immediate. Granted he thinks Stephen is so handsome it is ridiculous but he is shock that he finds him fuckable and delicious. He wants to learn more and get to know the man who will be his forever.

"Let's go somewhere and talk. I want to know everything about you, EJ."

"Sure, sure that's fine."

Jared's twins imprint as well. Joshua imprints on Olivia and Jason imprints on William. Jason is reeling from the fact that William is a guy because he has never been interested or attracted to guys before him. William is still in shock when he feels a tingling sensation on his hand that travels up his arm. Looking down he notices that Jason has grabbed his hand to get his attention.

"Hey, William, are you okay? I know this comes as a shock. It is one for me to but we will figure it out."

"Huh. What did you say?" William shakes his head to clear it of the thousands of thoughts currently running around his mind about Jason.

"I was just saying we will sort things out and not to worry."

"Yeah thanks man. Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, I did."

Olivia is pleased that Joshua is her imprint but she is confused about how it works and what it means for her and her siblings. Joshua and Olivia decide to be friends for the time being because they are unsure of everything and do not want to be clouded by the imprint. They want to take their time and figure out what they want.

"Let's meet up tomorrow and get to know each other better." Joshua suggests.

"Sure, sure sounds like a plan."

Collin's two boys imprint along with Brady's two boys.

Collin's oldest son, Carrick, imprints on Sarah and his youngest, Christopher, imprints on Sophia.

"Carrick, I'm Sarah. I don't mean to be rude and I want to learn about who you are but I need to sort through things first so can you give me some time to figure it all out. I am sure I will see you at pack functions but for now outside of that I don't know if I am ready to see you just yet. I am sorry. Please don't see this as rejection."

"It's fine. I need to take care of some things as well."

Carrick was glad that Sarah didn't want anything more immediately because this means he could break up with his girlfriend and understand what his feelings mean. Sarah was sure she saw relief flash across Carrick's face before he walked away. She knows this is going to be tough because she doesn't know why she had to imprint.

Christopher is stunned that he begins to shake and phase. Being dragged off into the woods he phases and runs off. Sophia is hurt by his reaction that she in turns and runs away phasing on the fly. Entering the pack mind Sophia catches Christopher's thoughts about his long term girlfriend who he has been dating for three years. She immediately feels bad for him and tells him that she will only accept friendship from him and nothing more since he already has a loving relationship.

"_Thanks."_

"_No problem."_

Christopher slips away from the pack mind and Sophia lets out her hurt at the fact that she won't have her happily ever after. She decides to return to the bonfire once she has calmed down and seek out her dad later. He always knows how to make her feel better.

Brady's oldest son, Brandon, imprints on Halley and his middle son, Bradley, imprints on Henry.

Bradley and Brandon have never been one to shy away from their feelings and this situation is no different. Before, Halley or Henry can speak up Brandon and Bradley grab them both and kiss them passionately. Once, they run out of oxygen they reluctantly pull away.

"Hi, I'm Bradley but call me Brad. I accept us baby please tell me you do too."

Henry pulls Brad back to him and kisses him again.

"I definitely accept if you'll keep kissing me like that. I'm Henry."

"Hey, beautiful name's Brandon and I want to be yours."

"Hell yeah, you can definitely be mine. Come here."

Halley grabs Brandon and kisses a trail to his ear and whispers "I'm Halley."

"Oh hell, why did they have to grow up?" Jacob asks Seth.

After Billy has told the legends the elders leave. Sam calls attention to the pack so that they can talk patrol schedules.

"There are enough of us now to lighten the loads of the patrol schedules and shorten them. Senior pack members will be running with two of the pups so that they can learn from the senior members. No one should patrol alone unless I say so. I would like to official welcome the new members and welcome back Jacob and Seth." Sam explains.

Rounds of applauses and cheers erupt from the pack when he is done in celebration and in acceptance of the new pack members. Sam pulls Jacob to ask him to become beta so that he can begin to learn about the role of alpha because Sam wants to step down to a less stressful role and reminds Jacob of his promise to step up as alpha when the time came. _He wants me to take over as alpha. I don't know if I am ready for that. Maybe we can compromise because I need to understand the dynamics of the pack before I even consider being alpha. What about the children? Can I balance the time properly? Will I be able to separate pack from family? There are so many things to question._

"I don't know if I can Sam. You are asking me to take over for you as alpha and that is going to be a lot of work and responsibility on top of the ones I already have. I don't even know if I can handle being beta. I just returned after 16 years and I am readjusting to how things are here. I need to know one thing though: why now?"

**I should be honest with him and say I don't have the energy to do it anymore. Would he understand how I feel about everything? I know I need to give him time to adjust and I guess I should.**

"Why now? In all honesty it is because you have returned. I know it was never my place to be alpha and was willing to wait until you were ready to become alpha. Now I have a proposition for you. I will be willing to wait until you sort through the things that you have to and just learn the ropes while you adjust. I will not force you into the role, Jacob. You have to be completely prepared to take on the role and all it entails."

_He is being reasonable and I should be grateful for that. I guess that life is changing and I better get on board with it. I still need to talk to the kids and Seth because we always make decisions together._

"Thanks, Sam, I am willing to compromise with you and agree to your proposition. However, I do want to speak to my family and see how they feel about this. It doesn't only affect me but them as well. I will have my answer by the end of the week."

**Okay, I can work with that.**

"Thank you, Jacob."

After the discussion, Jacob and Sam return to the bonfire.

~Jacob~

I sit back and watch my children as they interact with their imprints and I am happy that they have found their soul mates. I am hopeful that they will never experience pain like I have. We are waiting for the rest of the pack and their families to arrive but it is looking like the only ones not here are Paul, Jared, Rachel, Leah and Kim. I am nervous to see him and my sister together especially since the last bonfire I attended was the one they announced their engagement at. I don't have the heart to look at him when they arrive. _Where is Rachel? Why is he coming with Jared and Kim? Stop, don't think about that. He chose her not you. _I glance in his general direction and see that he is looking at me too. It is in unnerving to feel him staring at me so intently.

Paul approaches me and asks if we can talk. _Should I?_ I realize it is best to talk to him and get this over with now that I am stepping up as beta. I will have to interact with him eventually and I realize that it is better to have a level head in those situations.

"Hello, Paul, how are you doing?"

"I am good and yourself?"

"Doing well, thanks." _What does he want?_

"I need to say some things to you that I have been holding onto for sixteen years. The first is how angry and hurt I felt when you left without being man enough to come say goodbye in person. I felt like you didn't give a fuck about me or the pack and that made me angry all the time. It made me question if you cared about anyone but yourself." _How dare he? The bastard thinks I am selfish. Isn't the pot calling kettle black._

"Hold the hell up, if you read the letter jackass I left for unselfish reasons. It wouldn't have been good to stay here. I didn't want to watch you all be fucking lovey dovey while I sat on the sidelines waiting for some breadcrumbs to drop my fucking way." **I got him where I want him and if I get him riled up enough maybe he will relent to me.**

"Screw you Jake. I am allowed to have my thoughts. You hurt me and I am allowed what I felt."

"You hurt! You fucking hurt! Here you go same old Paul only thinking of himself! I was broken you bastard! YOU FUCKING BROKE ME AND EXPECTED ME TO STAY! HOW WAS THAT FUCKING FAIR TO ME OR YOU? Answer the fucking question."

"No shut up and listen Jake. I searched for your ass for two years to convince you to come back to me. Do you know I was willing to be with you and forget about the damn imprint but I never got the chance? You took that from me. If I broke you, Jacob you destroyed me! I was never the same. Hell I am still not. No one compares to you!"

Paul pushes me against a tree and kisses me. I try pushing him away but he becomes agitated and his grip tightens.

"Mine."

He deepens the kiss and I relent to him. He is better than I remember the kiss is breathtaking and enticing. I want more. I am brought out of the trance he always puts me in when he pulls away. Biting my neck I know I am going to have a mark for a while.

"You will always be mine, Jacob. Despite whomever you have slept with since me. Never forget that because I haven't."

Leaving me alone in the woods, I slide down the tree and start to cry uncontrollably. Memories flooding my mind and I cannot get rid of them. I am so upset I don't notice Billy walking over to me and holding me.

"He is our father isn't he dad?"

Hearing those six words from my son, I cry harder and that in turn provides the nonverbal agreement to his question. He holds me tighter and rubs my back until my sobs are calmer and I am ready to return the bonfire.

"Thank you, Billy. I appreciate it son. I am sorry you had to see that."

"It's cool dad. I just don't like to see you hurt."

"I have one question though."

"What's that?"

"Does he know?"

I shake my head no.

"Why not?"

I shrug my shoulders and tell him we shall have a family meeting later with his siblings to discuss things in detail and I will answer everything there.

~Seth~

Jacob had disappeared a long time ago with Paul into the woods. I am so worried because they have yet to return. My body starts getting chills and I look behind me and see Sam staring at me while Leah glares at me next to him. I am so concerned about my children and the fight that occurred earlier and that Sam will take Leah's side. I don't know if coming back was the best idea. _We should have stayed in the UK and just came to check on our parents and went back when we knew they were safe. _I smell a familiar scent and turn around to see Sam standing in front of me. Some would be intimidated by the stance he is taken but I know he would never hurt me. _At least I used to be sure._

"I have to get some things off my chest. They are eating me alive." I nod in agreement.

Moving away from the bonfire and walking down the beach Sam grasps my hand in his and pulls me down on a piece of driftwood. For the longest time nothing is said between the two of us and we enter an awkward silence. Unable to take it anymore I decide to speak up.

"So…you brought me out here for what purpose?"

"I need you to stay silent and just listen because if you speak up I might not have the strength to continue what I have to say." Nodding in agreement, Sam continues.

"For years I wondered what I would say to you if I ever saw you again. In the beginning, when you first left, I thought my words would be filled with anger and hate. I was so angry that you left me not the res or the pack but you walked away from me. I loved you completely, Seth. However, in time my anger changed to pain at the thought that I would never see you happy face again." He scoots closer to me and nuzzles my neck.

"You still smell the same. I spent the first week you were gone alone in my room not seeing anybody just trying to keep your scent in there as long as possible. Soon I realized that you left and had no intention to return. So I decided to embrace the life I was left with. Although, I continued to go through the motions you were always on my mind. My love has intensified for you instead of dissipated. I had to let you know that I still love you and I am still in love with you as well."

What do I say to that? I have been waiting for him to say that for years. I have never stopped loving this man. He still has my heart but can I say that to him. What about Leah? I cannot hurt her no matter what shit she puts me through.

"Sam, I will always love you but we cannot do this. You are married to my sister. She is your imprint." I get up to walk away, when I feel his lips on my sensitive spot on my neck and I melt into it. The same reaction to his touch. I have got to get this under control.

**He still reacts the same way. God I love when he gives in to me. I have missed this. I so want to taste him.**

"Stop. Someone will see us."

"We will hear them if they come."

I am slowly losing my will to fight him and grab him and pull him to me. Consequences be damned. How would I feel if my children were treated like this by their imprints? Oh God this has got to stop before it starts again. I push Sam off and tell him we can't do this and run away crying.

_**I knew it. Both of them cheating on their imprints and now I am going have to keep this secret. However, I know I need to talk to Jacob and Seth because there is something they have yet to tell us and if it's what I think it is they will change many lives in the process. **_

"Come on out. I know you're there. Say what you have to say and go." I call out to my pack mate who is following behind me.

"We need to talk." Jared says as he pulls on a pair of cutoffs.

"Okay. Talk."

"Not just us but Jacob as well. There are some things that need to be handled." Jared replies before leaving from the way he comes.

OH shit does he know?


	7. Revelations

**Revelations**

_**A/N:**__** This chapter is dedicated to my awesome beta and friend. Romancing the boys your inspiring words helped me start this and continue this when I didn't feel like it. If you all get a chance definitely take a look at his stories. **_

_**Warning: **__**This chapter has a lot of profanity.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own anything. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Except for my OCs. This is not for profit.**_

~Jacob~

During the bonfire, I escape to the house to prepare myself for the discussion I was about to have with my children. I honestly had no idea how to them the truth. What do I say? Will they hate me? Will they want to meet him? Am I prepared to tell him the truth? I knew the answer to that question was no. I left before the kids did so I had time to get ready for them to come home. I remember the last time I shared very important information with them had been when I told them I was their mother because I gave birth to them.

*Flashback*

"_Kids, can you all sit down please? I have something to share with you all."_

"_What's wrong daddy?" Zeke asks._

"_Nothing's wrong. Just need to tell you guys something."_

"_What's up Pops?" William asks._

"_Recently, you all have been asking about where your mother is. I feel I need to tell the truth about who your mother is. However, I want you all to listen and not interrupt please."_

"_Okay." They all respond._

"_I don't know how to tell you all this but you all don't have a mother in the traditional sense. Since I am a shape shifter I am able to get pregnant apparently. I know shocking right. About 11 years ago I was pregnant with you guys. I gave birth to all four of you in my wolf form. So unlike your friends you have me as your mommy and your father is your daddy. As usual we can't talk about this outside of the family. Is there anything you would like to know?"_

*End Flashback*

Their response was rather unexpected because they didn't get mad or freak out really they just asked a bunch of questions and then once they were answered they went about their day like I hadn't just told them I was their mother. I wonder if they will respond the same way. I was brought of my musings when my phone rang.

"Hey, Seth, what's up?"

"_Where are you?"_

Something was wrong I could hear it in his voice. Something must have happened at the bonfire.

"_Jake are you still there?"_

"Yeah, I'm here. What's wrong? Why do you sound like that?"

I was rambling off questions as I got dressed and headed towards the door prepared to go to wherever he was.

"_I can't talk over the phone but I'm still at first beach. Can you come get me? I can't drive right now. There's too much on my mind right now."_

"Sure, sure I'll be there in ten minutes."

"_Okay thanks Jake."_

"No problem."

Hanging up, I hop in the car and speed to first beach. Seth hasn't sounded this desperate since the night I found him at the cliffs ready to end his life. Since we left, he has been doing much better but I wonder if the whole situation is too much for him to handle. I am so worried and I have a bad feeling about this. I just hope I'm wrong.

~Seth~

I couldn't breathe as I tried to calm myself down. I am pacing back and forth trying to sort through my thoughts after watching Jared disappear in the trees. I know he knows the truth. It is just a matter of us confirming the information for him. How had things spiraled out of control so fast? Jake and I had sworn that they would never know. Now there is a chance they will find out and I could lose my children. I cannot lose them like I lost Sam or I would have nothing left to live for. I was so caught up in my own mind I didn't realize that I was standing at the edge of the cliffs. I haven't been here since the night I planned to jump. The memories of that day fresh in my mind, I decide to call Jake and ask him to head this way before I lose it and do something rash. I lose myself in the sound of the waves crashing below me that I don't notice how close to the edge I really am. It isn't until I feel someone pull me to their chest.

"What are you thinking?"

They shake me trying to get my attention. I barely register anything.

"Dad, are you crazy?"

Finally, I notice my surroundings and that my son is holding me tightly.

"Elijah, what are you doing up here?"

"I was walking along the beach and saw you up here. Why were you so close to the edge? What's going on? You've been acting strangely since we got here."

As I open my mouth to answer, Jacob runs up looking like he is afraid that he was too late. As he gets closer and can see me, he releases a breath of air. I run over to him and hug him. I start to cry and scream uncontrollably.

"I can't do it. I won't tell him! I won't share them! They are mine!"

I fall to the ground grasping tight to Jacob as he tries to console me. I don't notice that Elijah has left us.

"You don't have to tell him anything, Sethy."

I flip out hearing the nickname that _he _used to use.

"NO! DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

I begin to hit Jacob and the ground.

"That's what he calls me. The name is tainted. He could have loved me! Why not me? Why her? I love him like no other. I share something with him that she does not! He belongs with me not her, but the jokes on me huh. She has his heart something I will never have."

Jake tries to pick me up off the ground when I start to bleed from hitting the rocks. I punch and kick him because the person I want to hurt is not there.

"I hate you! Why'd you bring me back here? Why'd I agree? Now they know. Now he will take them away from me! It's all your fault!"

"No he won't, Seth. I won't let him."

"Oh whatever! That's bullshit and you know it. What do you know? How can you stop it from happening? Who are you? Nobody that's who! He can swoop in and take them from me just like your kids' father can swoop in and take them from you. Then what will you do? Not a damn thing."

Then something clicks in my mind and I get an idea.

"We can leave. Return to Salisbury and the kids will be safe from harm. Let's go pack now and we can be gone before they even notice we're gone."

"What about their imprints? Think rationally here. Can you honestly hurt them by taking them away just to keep them from learning about their fathers?"

"FATHERS! What the fuck are you two freaks talking about?"

We swing our heads around when we hear Leah's voice and recognize that everyone is there. Henry and Elijah run over to me and pick me up. I grasp on to them like my life depends on it. Jake stands up behind me and balances my weight from behind. The rest of the children walk over to us and make sure we are okay. Finding my voice I acknowledge my sister's question.

"Calm down, Leah, and I will tell you."

"I'm not gonna calm down. I just heard Jacob mention fathers and not mothers. How does that make any fucking sense? You all aren't their parents?"

"Yes we are their parents."

"Then what the hell did that bastard mean when he said fathers?" Rachel speaks up joining in on the conversation.

Leah and Rachel notice that the pack looks totally calm while everyone else is as confused as they are. Realizing that the pack had yet to say anything they approach their husbands trying to get them to answer their questions.

"Since it seems the whole damn pack already knows how about you all share with the rest of the class." Leah glances around at all the pack members present.

When no one answers, they become irritated.

"Why the hell is everyone so fucking quiet? Answer me Paul! Do you know what this shit is about?"

Rachel slips her arm around Paul's neck pulling him in for a kiss and I feel Jake tense behind me for a brief moment before calming himself.

"Baby, I'm sorry I yelled. I just want to know what's going on."

As she tries to kiss him again, Jake loses it and starts to scream at his sister.

"You want to know so fucking bad, Rachel?"

She snaps her neck around looking at her brother waiting expectantly.

"Years ago I had sex and got pregnant then I gave birth to four cubs in my wolf form two & half months later. They have no female mother because I am their mother to answer your question Leah. The same fucking thing happened to Seth and he gave birth too so his cubs have no female mother either. Now that everyone knows, I am taking my children and heading home. Let's go."  
Dead silence rings out as everyone who didn't know processes the information. The children, Jake, and I head down the cliffs to the cars but Jake is grabbed by Leah just as I am grabbed by Rachel.

~Jacob~

"Get off me."

Okay it is official this bitch is getting on my nerves. I swear I am about to strangle her ass. She has the next five seconds to let go of me, alpha's mate or not, then I'm gonna toss her like a rag doll over these damn cliffs.

"Hell no. Not until we hear the fucking truth you lying bastard!"

"It is not a lie. I gave birth so did Jacob. We have proof of our pregnancies if you want to see us when we were pregnant."

The girls let us go and become really silent. This can't be good we need to get out of here before they start to ask questions neither of us is prepared to answer. Plus, I am tired of all the drama these two create wherever they go and I still need to talk to my children and tell him who their father is. Rachel looks up and grabs my arm and turns me around to face her. What the hell is with these bitches grabbing me tonight? As I look in her eyes, I notice she is glaring at me expectantly.

"Say we believe you then who are their fathers?"

Everyone looks at Seth and me hoping to hear the answer. Instead of answering, we continue our walk down the cliffs. Noticing the tension, Henry decides to say goodbye.

"Well this was fun thanks for inviting us. We will meet you at the car dad."

William is the last to leave taking a second to glare at Paul. Thankfully no one notices the evil look my son gives his father before leaving not even Paul. Seth and I follow them towards where I parked the car.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Leah jumps in front of us before we can get any further down.

Before any of us can respond, Kim steps up to Leah's ear and tells her to let it go for now.

"NO! I am not letting this go. These freaks are hiding something. I intend to find out what they are keeping from us." She storms passed us heading towards the bonfire.

"We will figure out what the fuck you two are hiding. It is better if you tell us now. This is your only warning."

When we don't respond Rachel pushes passed us to follow Leah.

"Children can you all ride together. Seth and I need to talk."

"Okay pops see you at home."

"Don't go to sleep yet. We all need to talk about some things later."

The all nod and get into the SUV and drive off in the direction of our houses. Seth finally begins to calm down once the children were driving away and we were in the car. Driving off the reservation, we are silent as I let him gather his thoughts. I want to know why he freaked out earlier but I don't want to pressure him either. I continue to drive with no direction in mind as we pass through Forks and Port Angeles.

"Jared knows, Jake. He came up to me in the woods earlier. He must know I'm the one who would crumble and bring our lives crashing down around us. He wants to talk to us both at a later time. He says he wants the truth this time."

Holy shit Jared had always been fucking intuitive. Leave it to him to figure things out. We are going to have to sort it out so that we learn what he knows first. However, our first priority is to tell the kids.

"It's time to tell them. They need to know Jake."

"I agree. William saw Paul and me at the bonfire tonight. He put two and two together."

Seth looked over at me.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I am better now. The usual happened. He pushed all the right buttons and I gave in. He still has the same affect after all the fucking years, Seth. It pisses me off. I'm also scared too. I can't lose my kids either. They are the only thing in this world that means much besides our friendship. I know leaving isn't an option either."

"You ready to hear why I lost it?"

Driving had always been a stress reliever for us. I knew in time he would talk and I wasn't worried.

"Sam talked to me at the bonfire down by the beach. Telling me things that made me feel good and bad at the same time because he spoke of how it was when we left and how he felt. Then he told me he still loves me and I lost my nerve and I-I kissed him. I realize now that I still love him and that I will never stop loving him. He was so understanding and caring. Still the same Sam I remember. It hurt to see as he used to be before the imprint. I know if he finds out he will want to be a part of their lives and I won't be able to say no. I can't handle that so I panicked. I do that so well don't you think." He laughs. "But now I've made it worse. Leah and Rachel are going to keep digging until they figure it out. Those two are relentless when they want something."

I know he is right. Those bitches will not stop until they find out everything. But we have been careful and nothing can be tied back to Sam or Paul.

"Let's not worry about them because there's nothing to find. You did nothing wrong so quit trying to blame yourself. We both know the moment Leah phased she would have seen it someone's memories and figured out everything out anyway. For now we need to focus on two things the kids and Jared."

"Yeah you're right. I tend to forget she is one of us. I'm gonna text Jared to meet us tomorrow so we can get this over with."

I nod my head in agreement. I watch as Seth pulls out his cell phone and texts Jared. After a while Jared responds.

"He says he will meet us wherever tomorrow after he finishes patrol."

Once that is sorted out, I turn the car around and head back home. Heading home things are quiet as Seth and I prepare to tell the children the truth. By the time we arrive, I am prepared for the worse but hoping for the best as I pull into the garage.

"You ready Jake?"

"It is now or never."

~Seth~

We walk in the house and see the children sitting at the dining room table waiting for us to return.

"Hey, kids we are going to tell you all who your fathers are tonight but we need you to be quiet until we finish telling you everything please. Then once we are finished you can ask or say anything you want to."

The kids nod in agreement.

"First off let me say that I am sorry about my behavior earlier. I didn't mean to scare you all. I was just a little nervous about some things but there is no need to worry now because I'm okay. Now let's talk about your father. For years I have avoided talking about him because it still hurts to even mention him by name but now that we are back in La Push it's time you knew the truth."

Taking a moment to gather my thoughts and take a breath, I look down at my hands because I cannot look at my children as I tell this story.

"I always knew I was gay and had been in love with the same guy for years until finally I was old enough and he made his feelings for me known. We began dating in secret because neither of us wanted to face the community or the pack. I wasn't ready to deal with any kind of possible rejection. Everything was going great until one summer when I noticed he was sleeping more and starting getting sick. As you know shifters never get sick after the change. When I put two and two together, I realized he had imprinted and had been fighting for months and it was taking its toll on his health. That day I approached him and told him that I knew about the imprint and I was letting him go. It wasn't easy for me to get him dressed and take him to meet my sister that day so he could accept the imprint but I wanted him better. I loved Sam too much to watch him die. Slowly things progressively worse after Leah relocated and phased for the first time and had no control over her thoughts and I had to watch their relationship progress and feel their emotions grow into love. Eventually, Sam and I were in a situation where we were alone together and we lost control. Giving into our weaknesses for each other, I took advantage of the heat of the moment to allow a last goodbye. I had already planned to end my life that night but thankfully Jake stopped me. I found out I was pregnant when we got to England and I want you to know that I wouldn't change how anything happened."

When I was finished, I looked up from my hands and saw mixed emotions from my children. They were definitely holding back until I was finished.

"Will our imprints be like that?" Sophia looks at me with pleading eyes as she asks.

"No sweetie."

"Are you going to tell _him_?" Henry questions with acid in his voice.

"I don't intend to. It will only complicate things son."

Henry gets up from the table without saying anything else.

"Does anyone else know?" Olivia questions.

I look over to Jake and he shrugs.

"We think someone might know but we aren't sure. If they do, I will let you know."

"How should we treat him now that we know?" Elijah speaks up.

"Continue to treat him as your alpha and give him the respect he deserves as such."

"Ha respect. How can we respect _him _when he barely respected you or Aunt Leah?" Sophia states as she leaves the table.

I start to get up from the table to follow her but Olivia gets up and says she will go. I signal for Jake to go ahead and talk to his children while EJ continues to comfort me.

~Jacob~

Watching Seth share his story gives me the strength to share mine even though I don't know the outcome and that scares me shitless. I sit up in my chair and lean forward towards the table.

"I will understand if after you all hear this you will not want to deal with me anymore. Your father and I came together for slightly different reasons. We were both lonely and frustrated that we had yet to imprint. We knew the risk of dating someone who could be hurt if we imprint on someone else and didn't want to risk it. One night, he caught me starring longer than I should have after we got off patrol and figured out that I was checking him out. I freaked out thinking he was going to kick my ass and started to run away. He caught up to me and instead of kicking my ass offered me a deal. We keep each other company for as long as we both are happy or we imprint. We weren't supposed to catch feelings but you know I am a stubborn man and never listen. I fell for him hard and started to realize two years into our arrangement that I was in love with your father. I was a fool though because a year later I lost him to his imprint, my sister, Rachel."

I felt a hand wipe my face and I realized I was crying. I say thank you and gather my strength to continue.

"My whole life and my heart belonged to Paul Lahote for three years. It was a bad situation to be in because at any moment I knew he could break my heart. Even after the imprint I couldn't stop loving him so I decided to avoid both of them and had gotten very good at it. However, I knew that sooner or later we would bump into each other and so I made long term plans to leave La Push once they started planning their wedding. I hadn't seen Paul alone for about a year but it all came crashing down after patrol one night. He cornered me and confronted me and we ended up arguing and I finally relented giving into temptation one more time. That night I realized that he would never care for me in the way I cared for him so I called Bella and left La Push behind. Paul Lahote was a memory from a life left. The only good things to come out of us were you four."

"So was coming back to La Push all a part of some grand scheme to get _him_ back? You wanted to rekindle your affair?" William screams in my face before storming off to the backyard.

"What's he talking about daddy?"

"I think your brother misinterpreted when he saw Paul and I earlier in the woods."

"Misinterpreted what dad: you two getting it on while his wife was at the bonfire unaware? Was the thrill of fucking in the woods while his wife was nearby a turn on? Who knew you would be so easy dad? Why do you have to be such a whore?" Halley speaks up.

"Yo Halley chill. Give your dad a break and show him some respect. You two didn't even listen before you started accusing him." EJ jumps into the conversation clearly irritated with his cousins.

"Screw this." Halley gets up and goes to the garage. Seconds later the car is pealing out the driveway.

Sarah comes over and takes my hand giving it a squeeze. I notice that I have yet to hear from my youngest that has been very quiet during this whole conversation. I look and notice he is gone too. I knew this reaction was a definitely a possibility but it still hurts. I don't have the strength to stay downstairs anymore and head upstairs to my room. As I close my door, I hear Henry return and he begins to argue with Seth. This can't be good.

~Seth~

"That's enough for tonight. Kids go to bed and we'll talk more tomorrow. It will take some time for you all to adjust to what you heard tonight."

Sarah heads up to her room and EJ heads over to our house. As I go upstairs to check on Jake, the kitchen door swings open and Henry walks in.

"Hey son, I understand that you are feeling upset about the events of tonight and who your father is. We will talk more tomorrow. I have sent the others to bed to get some rest."

Henry throws a chair at the wall.

"You understand? You understand nothing dad! What do you know? Nothing that's what! We have to deal with the fact that our father is our fucking alpha. On top of that because of the stupid pack mind I have to be on guard about my thoughts constantly to make sure I don't slip up and let someone know that the almighty alpha is a jackass who knocked up my dad and left. However, I feel that bastard needs to know about us and all that he put you through. So be it if I break up a fucking happy home. I can't stand Leah anyway. I don't want to be selfless I want to be spiteful."

"Don't son. Never make decisions out of hate Henry. I can't let you destroy them like that. I won't."

"You won't? How are you going to stop me, huh? All I have to do is think about it while I am phased."

I grab Henry as he makes a break for the door. I have to stop him from phasing knowing that Sam, Paul and Jared are running patrol right now. He is trying to get loose. Damn it he is so strong willed and stubborn just like his father. In the next second, he shakes more and begins to blur. I let him go as he phases running out of the house breaking the door in the process of getting out of the house. I follow and phase too. He is revealing everything through the mind link and I am trying to stop the flow of information he is leaking out by being louder. Shockingly, I don't see any faces just hear the conversations repeated over and over. Since no one reacts to what Henry is showing I figure that everyone is gone and start to phase back to my human form.

"So it's true then?"

I phase back to human before I can recognize who the voice belongs to. Immediately I phase back and try to see if I can figure out who that was but the pack mind is silent. Henry has already phased back along with whoever questioned if it was true. I run for Jacob's house and as I arrive I hear a knock at the door. By the time I phase back and pull on some cutoffs Jacob left off for me, Jake is walking down the stairs to answer the door. I join him at the door and before I can stop him to tell him about what happen he opens the door.

"Hello. What are you doing here so late?" Jake asks.

"No hellos. Explain yourselves. NOW!"


	8. Unexpected Discovery

_**A/N:**__** Hello everyone, I just want to mention that there will be a poll posted on my profile next week. I hope everyone can take the chance to vote. I am so grateful for the response to this story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I also want to that my amazing beta as always. You rock! This will be my shortest chapter so far because I honestly am very sick but did not want to leave everyone hanging after last weeks cliffhanger. I do promise next week's chapter will be much longer.**_

_**Warning:**__** Cussing and fighting.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Twilight.**_

'…'_**= thoughts**_

**Unexpected Discovery**

_~Previously~_

"_Hello. What are you doing here so late?" Jacob asks._

"_No hellos. Explain yourselves. NOW!"_

~Jacob~

"Explain what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Jacob."

"I am not playing dumb. I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"You fucking lied for 16 years. 16 years you took from me! That's what I am talking about!"

"Hold the fuck up. How dare you come into my fucking house screaming at me? Have you lost your fucking mind?"

Next thing I know I am on the ground and he is punching me.

"How could you keep this from me?"

I try to push him off of me, but he keeps landing punches.

"The fact that we have kids together! Were you ever gonna tell me?"

I stop moving when I hear Paul say this to me. He knows. How did he find out?

"Get the fuck off me, Paul!"

I punch him in the face and he moves.

"How did you find out?"

"So it is true then? The boy wasn't misinformed."

"What boy?"

"Henry." Seth whispers as he speaks up for the first time since Paul stormed in over a half hour ago.

"Now no more bullshit and lies, you're gonna tell me everything."

"Yes they're yours. Happy? Are you satisfied now?"

Paul growls and attacks me pushing me up against the wall.

"Happy? Are you fucking kidding me? I just found that you not only gave birth to my children but you never told me. I also have to wonder if you would have ever told me if Henry hadn't freaked out and phased revealing everything."

I take my knee and hit him in his balls and he lets me go. Once he lets me go, I pick him up and throw him at the wall.

"You're right. I would have never told you because you don't deserve to know them you bastard."

I feel myself shaking like crazy and try to calm myself down before I phase in my house.

"Don't deserve to know them! They are mine as much as they are yours. You should have given me the chance to decide! But no you had to be selfish!"

"You fucking asshole! You're calling me selfish! You fucked me the night I leave and toss me aside once you bust your nut and tell me that you will never leave _her._ I left because if I hadn't I would have killed you and then myself! I tried to be selfless but of course you wouldn't have seen it like that."

"Yeah but when you found out about being pregnant you should have contacted me immediately."

"And what would have happened?"

"I would have had the chance to watch them grow."

"You and I both know that's a lie."

Before he can respond the doorbell rings. Sam is at the door with Jared. Does Sam know too?

~Seth~

I answer the door not sure who is there. Surprised to find Jared and Sam on the other side, I invite them in.

"What brings you over tonight?"

"I said I would come by after patrol, remember?"

Oh that's right he did.

"Why are you here, Sam?"

"I drove Jared over. Paul what are you doing here?"

Sam notices Paul coming out the bathroom.

"Addressing some issues I have."

Jared and Paul look at each other and in that second Paul figures out that Jared already knew something.

"Why were you coming over at patrol, Jared?"

"To talk to the guys about some things I saw."

"Okay how about everyone stop being so vague. Out with it." Sam starts to get annoyed with the coded speech.

"It's not my story to tell, is it Seth?" Paul sneers.

Sam looks at me with a look of confusion on his face.

"Just somebody tell me."

Am I ready to tell him about the kids? Should I?

"I haven't been completely honest with you about some things."

"Like what?"

"It's about my children or should I say 'our' children."

"W-what?" Sam stammers.

I delve into the story about how I got pregnant and that I felt it better to stay away so that he could be happy with my sister without the added stress of quadruplets. He listens intently as continue my story of my life since him and he never says anything as he takes everything in. When I finish up, I look over at Sam and see a look of understanding.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have kept it from you."

"Don't apologize. I understand."

"How can you be so calm? I was angry when I found out Jacob didn't tell me." Paul inquires.

"Because I see what he did for me and Leah. He wasn't thinking about himself when he left and stayed away." Sam replies.

"I guess when you put it that way."

"Do they know?"

I nod my head.

"We told them earlier." Jacob explains.

"How did they take it?" Sam asks.

"It was a mixed response. Henry took it the worst." I reply.

"Yeah they weren't too keen on the idea of Paul either." Jacob adds.

I shake the images of the anger that Henry had towards his father and I.

"Henry phased and I saw everything. I came over to confront Jacob." Paul explains.

"Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you think I needed to know what you had found out?" Sam questions Paul.

"I wasn't thinking. Sorry man." Paul responds in a pleading tone.

"So, what do we do now?"

"What do you want to do, Sam?"

"Get to know them if they will let me."

"You can try."

"Thanks."

~4 Hrs Later~

We had spent the last four hours working out visitation times and ways for them to integrate themselves into the children's lives. The reality of the situation not as bad as I thought it would be. 'We might make it through this.'

"What about Leah and Rachel? They are out there trying to find the fathers. Are you going to tell them?" Jared mentions.

"Don't tell them, please. It will hurt them too much. I can't be responsible for their pain." I plead with them.

"I honestly don't want Rachel to know because I know my sister and she will flip out and doing something crazy. She is a vindictive bitch when messed with and I refuse to let my children get caught up in her vendetta she will have if she finds out." Jake states.

"So, what we keep them the dirty little secret trapped in the closet? I don't want them to feel like we don't care." Sam states.

"Screw them. Sam and I can handle them. I want my family to know them. I want to be a part of their lives."

"How about for now you don't say anything? Warm them up to the idea first. Bring the children around Leah and Rachel to see how they interact with them." Jared suggests.

~Paul~

I am father! I have four beautiful children. I am or was so frustrated after Henry vented and shared everything last night because I knew that I had been lied to for 16 years and I didn't get the chance to be a good father to my children. It was like he thought I was gonna screw them up, so he kept them away. The whole time running over here, I became more upset and when Jacob opened the door I just snapped. I lost my temper and hit him. However, as we continued to fight each other, I calmed down and I began to see his reasoning.

Now that I have the chance, I am going to be a better man and take advantage of the opportunity to be around William, Sarah, Halley, and Hezekiah. We are supposed to officially meet them tonight and be introduced as fathers. I am nervous to see what will happen tonight. Will they not want me around? Are they angry at me for not being around? So many questions swirling through my head all at once but one stood out from the rest: what could I have done differently?

One thing I am certain of is that I will do everything within my power to protect them even if it is from Rachel. I haven't seen Jacob look so afraid since the newborn wars. I know that she can be crazy but would she really hurt innocent bystanders of Jacob and my choices?

~Sam~

Wow! When I drove over to Jacob's this morning, I wasn't expecting to find Jacob and Paul both looking so worse for wear or to hear that Henry, Olivia, Sophia, and Elijah are mine. This is what I have wanted for so long and now I don't know what to do. Listening to Seth explain that he did all of this for me made me feel so loved and appreciative. Even after all these years he still put others first. I knew I couldn't blame him for leaving because it wasn't his fault that I imprinted on Leah. Oh my God, Leah, what I am going to do about her? Unlike Paul, I still have to answer to my wife when I come home. What am I gonna say to her about where I am spending all my time? How am I going to get her to interact with my children and vice versa?

This isn't going to be easy, but I know that I have to be strong for my family.


	9. Bonus Chapter: Firsts

_**A/N:**__** So let me go ahead and get the apologies out of the way. I am sorry that I haven't updated since December. It has been a rough few weeks. Now that I starting to feel healthy again and I am able to sit up without feeling pain I wanted to write again. So many thoughts have been swarming around in my head. I also wanted to let you know that the poll is officially up on my page and I am asking that you all please take a moment and vote. Just a heads up this chapter will jump back and forth in the time line because it will be filled in by different POVs because not every person will be around during each specific moment. This chapter will be long but will be the introduction of the children to the story. Granted the chapter will not be long winded I hope. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own Twilight or it's characters. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Warning:**__** Profanity, Sexual references**_

_**First Times**_

~Six Months Later~

~Henry~

For a while, I was angry at the world that my father and my dad were separated by the imprint. To the point where I took it out on my own imprint. Then after talking to Sam who explained how the imprint is meant to show you the person you're meant to spend the rest of your life with and that they will love you unconditionally, I slowly came to see that I had been unfair to Brad. Brad had been nothing but understanding and loving for those first few weeks when all I would do is avoid him. When we finally sat down and talked, he let me know that I was the only man for him and that our situation would be different and that he couldn't and wouldn't ever cheat on me or leave me for someone else. After hearing him say that, I realized that I was afraid to lose him so I thought I knew best and pushed him away. Since then we have been inseparable and constantly learning new things about one another. Recently, we began to explore each others bodies and let me tell you that my man is talented and is built like and ADONIS. The greatest part about it is: HE IS ALL MINE! Tonight is the night I have been waiting for we both have off from patrol and I am spending the night with him and finally feel what he can do to my body inside and out. Now to seek out my brother and cousin for his help.

~Elijah~

Today, Henry caught up with Zeke and I after our last class let out and asked us to take him to a sex store to help him surprise Bradley. We headed home to drop off two of our cars that we had gotten a few months ago as belated birthday presents after everything had settle down and gotten back to normal or normal for the Clearwaters and Blacks. The only difference was the added people to our daily routine. I do feel bad though sometimes when I am with Stephen and we are cuddled up or Henry or Zeke are cuddled up with Brad and Embry and Sophia comes in and sees us. Lately, she has been avoiding all the couples and only hanging out with dad or William and Uncle Jake. I just hope things work out for her because I want her to be truly happy like the rest of us are. We finally reach Seattle and I am pulled out of my revelry and I shoot a text to Stephen.

**Hey Stevie I'll be back l8r out w/Henry & Zeke in Seattle. Doin a lil shoppin**_**. **_**U might even like it :P :3**

Not too long after that he replies.

**Hey Eli baby I miss u cant wai l8r. Have fun. Now u have me tempted 2 cum n c. ;)**

My baby is so naughty its ridiculous but I love him. Plus, I love to get him riled up and have teach me a lesson for it later. God, I'm getting hard just thinking about it right now.

**I miss u 2 baby. I luv u. I'm definitely gonna have fun cuz I'm goin 2 our favorite store. :P**

This should be interesting. I look up and see that they are already inside and catch up with them. My poor brother looks so confused.

"Hey you alright, bro?"

"No, I don't know what to get. It's our first time together and I don't want to disappoint." he whispers.

"Well let's start with the basic stuff and go on from there. There are things you will need every time you guys do have sex so you need to be prepared." Zeke states coming up behind us.

We go down the isle with lube and Zeke and I start stocking up on our favorites. I also see some massage oils that I am interesting in trying out as well. Henry grabs a couple bottles after looking over a few and asking us about our opinion. I leave them for a moment and go down some more isles and grab anal beads and vibrating anal plug. While I am out here there is one more thing that Zeke and I have been planning for a while.

"Hey Zeke, while were here you wanna get it done?"

"Oh hell yes we should. It totally slipped my mind."

"What do you two have planned?"

After we all finished paying for our purchases, and trust me I wasn't the only one of us walking out with a couple of bags,__we headed to the tattoo parlor. When we pulled up I noticed I had noticed that I had missed one call from Stephen.

"You guys go ahead and I'll catch up."

I'll speed dial his number and he picks up after the second ring.

"Hey baby." he breathes in the phone.

"Hey Stevie. What's up?"

"You left me hanging. I get a text that you're going to our favorite store and that's it. Such a tease. Haha just joking. Just trying to see what time you'll be headed this way?"

He is planning something.

"Almost done about another hour or so and we should be headed back. I will be dropped off at the house to get my car and eat dinner with my family then I am off to your house. Why what you got planned?"

"Oh nothing. Be safe and call when you get back. You know I worry. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up and walked into the tattoo shop. This is gonna be awesome!

~Hezekiah~

When we left the sex store, I was excited to go to the tattoo store because there was a couple things I wanted to take care of. Thanks to our growth spurts, we all look 25 so our dads had to get us all appropriate identification. Walking inside with Henry, I looked around for a bit and then walked over to the counter.

"How may I help you gentlemen today?"

Oh if she only knew she was barking up the wrong tree.

"I have a couple things I would liked to get pierced along with my brother who will be coming inside in a moment as well as I a design for a tattoo I would like to discuss with someone."

Henry's eyes lit up in recognition about the tattoo that we all had been planning to get since we were little. Lately things had been very hectic for all of us and there had been a lot of changes but I wanted to do something that would remind us all that no matter how much might change in our lives we will always have each other. While the lady went in search of people to help us, I decided it was best if all of us did it together. So I picked up my phone and text William, Sophia, Olivia, Sarah, and Halley.

**Hey u need 2 drop whteva ur doin & hall ass 2 seattle now. Its time 4 us 2 get it done tonight.**

Within minutes they all replied saying they would be in Seattle in the next 30 minutes. God we all drive as bad as Aunt Alice. At the moment, Elijah came in and walked over to us.

"Hey the rest are on their way. We decided to get our tats done tonight. How does that sound to you?"

"Did you finish designing it?"

I nodded.

"Can we see it?" Henry questions.

I pull out of my pocket and unfold it and show them. I had been designing it for years and drawn inspiration from every part of our lives. In the end, I went with something that incorporated our old lives with our new ones. The front has the one for the guys and the back has the one for the girls. The basic design is a pack of wolves hollering at the moon while the pack is protected by two larger tails and the whole tattoo is surrounded by a red and black dragon breathing fire so the moon looks like a blood moon. While we are looking at the design, the rest of our siblings arrive and the tattoo artists also show up.

"This is really good, bro."

"So I heard you all are interested in some piercings and tattoos? Well I was under the impression it was just three of you. Now I see eight and you all want work done?"

We all nod our heads.

"Well I am going to need to see some ids and if I am going to shut down the shop so that my team and I can work on you all tonight the payment must be up front. Is that okay?"

"That's fine sir." William speaks up and hands his black card over.

"You can't pay for all of us Billy."

"Consider it my birthday gift to you all. So don't ask for shit else. Just kidding. Love y'all."

"Sure, sure." We agree to let William pay and figure out some way to get him back later. Probably just put the money in his account.

We all pull out our ids and they take down our information. One by one we file into different rooms and start the long process of getting our backs tattooed. We had first considered our shoulders but with our tribal tattoos that just clashed and didn't look right. Before they worked on my back, they pierced my nipples and tongue first. I wonder how Embry is gonna like that? Okay no more thinking about that cant get hard here. Another few hours later we are finished completely and our backs are covered with our designs and the artists are treating them with the gel and wrapping them up. By the time we get home they will be healed though. Gotta love these healing abilities. An hour later we arrive back in La Push at grandpa Billy's house for dinner. I decide to text and see if Embry has patrol tonight.

**Hey Emmy are you patrolling tonight?**

**No. Quil is though. So you wanna stay tonight?**

**Yeah. What are you doing right now?**

**Nothing just sitting around.**

**Come to grandpa Billys. We're about to eat dinner. I miss u n wanna c u.**

**On my way. Im runnin should b there in 5.**

My siblings and I took a few minutes after we invited our imprints over for dinner to check out our tattoos and noticed they were healed along with those of us who got piercings. Which shockingly enough was most of us. Once changed for dinner and packed to go back to Embry's house, including my goodies, I headed into to the kitchen and seemed to interrupt my sister, Halley, and her imprint, Brandon, making out in the kitchen.

"How's it working out for you, Brandon?"

They both jumped apart and my sister glared at me. I just laughed and walked into the living room with the rest of the family when a familiar scent overtook my senses. My baby was here. I ran outside to meet him just as he was pulling on his shorts damn I was too late. _I'm so naughty._ I ran and jumped into his arms and he just laughed.

"Hey baby, I missed you too."

"God Emmy, you smell so good. Do we have to go inside can't we just leave?"

That's when someone's throat clearing alerted us to their presence and I glanced back to see my father.

"Hey Em, Jake and I love you as a brother, in fact, you're one of Jake's best friends but if you try to leave with him right now you'll have to deal with us. Now get down baby boy and come eat dinner. You guys can ravage each later."

He started laughing as he walked back inside and my face was a bright crimson as I began to blush.

"I love when you blush."

Embry pulled me to him and kissed me. I was so wrapped up in him that I didn't hear him ask me a question or recognize anything until he pulled away from me and asked again.

"Huh?"

He smirked.

"I love that I have that affect on you. But I said when did you get that on your tongue?"

Oh snap my tongue ring. I hope he isn't pissed.

"Um today. Are you mad?"

"No. I can't wait to play with it later. But let's get inside before it's Jake coming out this time."

"I have some other surprises for you too baby I hope you like them as much as my tongue ring."

He grinned and nodded his head towards the house and pecked my lips.

Dinner was relatively normal except that Leah and Rachel were there with Sue and Charlie. Everyone was on their best behavior but I could see how Uncle Seth flinched slightly every time Leah touched Uncle Sam. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him and my dad because if I could be totally honest they are both bitches and don't deserve my father or uncle. Halfway through dinner I did notice that Rachel tried to touch my father and he pulled away and glanced quickly at dad and then got up from the table and then not five minutes later dad got up and left as well. This isn't going to end well. Embry squeezed my hand and I realized Aunt Kim asked a question.

"Huh sorry. I kinda spaced."

"It's okay. I do that sometimes too. I was just asking you kids about after graduation and college. What's the plan? I know the boys are thinking about U-Dub. How about you?"

"Oh honestly I don't know anymore. Before the plan was Cambridge to study biomedical engineering. But now I have been looking at schools here in the states instead that offer the program. Truthfully, I don't think I could leave my family or the pack for undergraduate and graduate school so it will be somewhere close by so that if I am needed I can be back immediately."

I look over at Embry and see a strange expression on his face.

"Are you going to attend college with him, Em? I know the rest are planning to but Stephen and you are the ones who are senior members of the pack. Will you want to? Is there anything you want to study?"

"Yeah, I have always wanted to study medicine. The res needs more doctors who the people trust and are willing to talk to when they get sick because as it stands most of them don't trust the 'pale faces'. So I want to focus on general medicine and that way I can help the pack and the res at the same time. As far as following Zeke, I will follow him anywhere if he'll have me."

I'm sure only the pack members could hear that last part. That was something to be immediately address because I would want him forever. Honestly, I'm never letting him go. After the discussion turned to lighter topics, I told Em I was ready to leave and spend some alone time together. We left saying goodbye to everyone but my parents and I couldn't shake the nagging feeling in the back of my mind that something was up. We got to Em's apartment and I grabbed his face so that we were eye to eye.

"Listen here mister I will ALWAYS want you. From now until forever. I love you more than anything in this world. I will never leave you. Do you understand me Embry Joseph Call?"

He pulled me closer and we kissed because no more words were needed. I jumped into his arms and he carried me off to his arms and laid me down in his bed our lips never separating. Eventually, we needed to breathe and he began to nibble on my neck and I started to moan and pull his shirt off. He unbutton my shirt and was surprised to see the nipple rings. For a moment, I started to regret the decision until he tugged on the left nipple's barbell. OH MY GOD it's so much better and it was fucking amazing before. I starting to squirm beneath him and began to get uncomfortably hard and needed to get my jeans off. So I started to wiggle my ass to seek comfort. He noticed my distress and sat back and pulled off my jeans and boxers, as well as his own, before attacking my mouth again. I ran my hands over his whole body and wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him down on top of me because I loved when his body weighed down on me. As he continued to work his way down my body his tongue lapped up my right nipple playing with the barbell and it sent a tingling sensation that shot straight to my dick and I began to vibrate with pleasure. Slowly he continued his way down and his my spot on my left hip bone and then ran his fingers up and down my thighs but never touching my dick. Next he took one of his hands and I heard a cap pop and a warming sensation at my puckered hole as his talented fingers toyed with my entrance but never slid in. I was nearing the precipice about to fall over when I falling lost it.

"Oh my fucking goodness I need you do something Emmy!"

He snickers. Stinking bastard wait until I get him back for this. Then when I was about to switch positions he slid his mouth over my dick and slid his finger in me to begin to prep me for his massive cock. Just the thought of his huge masterpiece had me twitching in anticipation. He started moaning around me in his mouth and that sent me into overdrive as he added a second and third finger finally adding the fourth one rubbing over my prostate and scissoring and stretching my entrance. When I began to fuck his fingers he removed them and removed my dick from his mouth as he kissed the tip. He lined himself up at my entranced and guided his eleven inches in torturously slow. Finally, when he was fully seated inside, he allowed me to adjust to his size. Soon the pain was replaced by a pleasurable feeling and I looked into his eyes and nodded. He began to pull almost all the way out and slam back in hitting my prostate each time.

"Faster, Emmy, it feels so good."

"You feel amazing baby."

Speeding up to a pace that would hurt a normal human he began repetitively slamming into my prostate and then he pulled my legs up over his shoulder and started slamming harder and that's when I started seeing stars.

"Emmy, I'm gonna cum."

He didn't stop or slow down instead he pick up his pace and force of his thrusts. A few thrusts later and without him touching me I am shooting all over my stomach and chest and under my chin. He is still pounding into me and then he comes with a shout a few thrusts later. I'm still shaking from the force of the orgasm and so is Embry so we just hold each other for a while. He kisses me and gets up to clean us up. I'm still boneless and can't move so I just lay there and watch him.

"Baby that was wonderful. Thanks for that. I love you. Goodnight."

I barely get out the words 'I love you, too' before dreamless sleep overtakes me.

~Bradley~

I arrived at the chief's house and was ready to attack my man because I had missed him all day. We hadn't seen each other since school when he said he was hanging out with his brother and Zeke all day. Henry had been acting different for the last couple of days and I didn't know what I had done. I was hoping we weren't back to the fear and doubt that I would hurt him like his dad got hurt by his father even though I don't know who it is. I know it affects him pretty badly but that after we talked it over a couple months ago he was doing better but this week he has been keeping his distance. Hell, he hasn't even patrolled with me. I keep trying to tell myself it's not me and that he is dealing with something else but I keep freaking out. We are going to have to talk after dinner. Dinner was quite nice and everyone got to discuss their college plans and Henry was very affectionate the whole time. Maybe whatever affected him is no longer bothering him and we can talk about it at some point. After dinner Brandon, Halley, Henry and I head back to the house since the rest of the family is gone for the weekend and watch a movie. When Brandon and Halley can no longer keep their hands off each other long enough to focus on the movie they decide to head up to his room and soon we hear sounds of moans and his bed hitting his wall. Can you say awkward? I look over at Henry and he has this look I have never seen and then he lunges at me and kisses me.

"I know I've been acting strange lately and I want to tell you that it's only because I have been debating whether or not I should tell you something and how you would feel about it."

"About what? You can talk to me about anything."

He glances up at me and he looks nervous biting his lower lip. He is so fuckhot it's ridiculous.

"I'm ready." he whispers it so low I barely hear him at first.

Then it clicks and I realize that he means he is ready to have sex. Wow he wants to lose his virginity to me tonight.

"Are you sure?"

He nods and kisses me tenderly. We stand up.

"Take me to bed."

I walked him upstairs to my room and locked the door. We continued to kiss and make out. I pulled away when the need for oxygen came and started peppering kisses along his jaw down to his neck and collarbone. Henry fumbled with the buttons of my shirt and removes it. I take his off as well and then we sit down on the bed. Our hands roam each others bodies until mine rest at his waist and his rest around my neck. I lay back on my bed and allow him to take control and set the pace. He pulls away to dig for something in his overnight bag and comes back with a small black bag. He blushes and glances up at me through his eyelashes and oh my god I swear my dick got ram hard in that moment. Henry pulls his pants off and boxers off and I do the same. Now laying naked next to each other he looks at me expectantly and tells me to go slow and that he trusts me completely. My heart swells with his words. I lay him on his side so that we are facing each other and I begin to prep him and I see him tense up.

"I know it hurts baby. I need to you to relax and breathe for me okay."

I kiss him and feel the tension start to leave his body as I slowly add the second finger. His breathing hitches for a moment as he adjusts to the intrusion. I am watching his face for any signs that I should stop. Eventually, he begins to moan and I add my third and final finger. I stretch him and prep him as I search for that little bundle that will bring him the most pleasure and I know the moment I have found it because Henry's back arches off the bed and he makes this sound that I am determined to hear as often as possible. When I remove my fingers and add more lube to my aching member to make sure it is coated thoroughly to prevent him from being hurt.

"Lift your leg baby. I want you to stop me at any time if this gets too much. I love you so much and don't want to hurt you."

"Okay Brad. I love you baby always."

We kiss and I take this moment to slowly glide into his entrance. Henry whimpers into my mouth and I stop immediately. We stay still for a few minutes and then he taps me and kisses me again. We continue off and on until I get all the way in and then I stop moving which is very hard to do because he is extremely tight and warm and feels so damn good.

"Move."

One word and I am slowly pumping in and out.

"How does it feel baby?"

"It feels okay? I'm getting used to it."

Then I start to stroke his prostate and his moans loudly in my ears and grips my shoulders tightly.

"Do that again, Brad please."

I keep stroking and hitting over and over until we both are getting close.

"I'm close Henry."

"Me too."

I grab his shaft and add some lube to it and rub it in time with my thrusts.

"Then let go for me."

He screams and his cum shoots all over my hand and abs. I lick the cum off my hands and I pump into him once, twice, and finally explode inside.

"Wow, Bradley, that was amazing." Henry states breathlessly.

"I love you baby that was definitely wonderful."

I wipe him down and clean him off with the cloth I got in the bathroom after I cleaned myself off and pulled the dirty comforter off. We laid down in each others arms and cuddled up for the night.

"I love you too. G'night."

"G'night."

~Elijah~

Stephen was upset when we returned to La Push because I was a couple hours later than I said I would be. I really didn't think that we were gonna get our tattoos done tonight that was a surprise. I have to make it up to him and soon because I don't like to hurt him ever. After dinner, I ended up going home because had something come up at the last minute. So here I was in my room studying a Friday night. The doorbell rings and I head downstairs because it seems no one else is home not even dad or Sophia. So that means they are out together as usual on Fridays. I answer the door and there is a box and nothing else. The box has my name on it and so I open it. As I lift the top off, I am grabbed into a earthshattering kiss by wonderful and amazing boyfriend.

"Oh my god! This was you had to do?" I lightly tap his arm.

In the box is chocolate and flowers as well another much smaller box.

"So what's in the box?"

"So what did you buy at the store?"

"You show me yours and I'll show you mine." With that I ran to my room and stripped down and prepped myself for whatever my baby had planned tonight.

I put the anal beads and the plug and lay them down next to me along with the different lubes and massage oils I got. Just as I finished placing all the things I purchased in the room, Stephen came in and held up a blindfold and handcuffs.

"Do you know how hard it was for me not to drive to Seattle earlier?"

I noticed that he yet to realized that I had pierced my nipples yet and since we haven't kissed he won't know about the tongue ring either. That's a surprise of its own.

"Well let me make it up to you. How about you undress Stevie and lay down and let me release that tension you have?"

"That's not gonna get you out of what I have planned for you Eli."

"Oh I know. In fact, I think by the time I'm done you'll want to do your worse."

With that Stephen got undressed and laid down on the bed and I used the massage oils and rubbed his entire body until he look and felt at ease. Then I kissed my way down his body to his ass and stuck my tongue in and my ring vibrated inside.

"Oh shit. What the fuck did you do?"

I continued my ministrations until I felt him begin to tighten around my tongue and then I licked up to his balls and took them in my mouth and massaged them with my tongue and my baby was losing his mind. Finally, the best part his cock and may I say it is beautiful in all its 9 inches. He is thick and long and knows what to do with it but right now I want to devour my baby and show him how much I missed him today. I lick the underside of his dick and play with balls with my hands. I lick the precum from the slit and swallow him whole and he is moaning and writhing under me and the ring is doing its part and vibrating whenever something comes in contact with it. When he hits the back of my throat I swallow and hollow out my cheeks and cause as much suction as possible as I move up and down at a fast pace.

"Oh shit baby I'm gonna..."

He didn't finish as his fluids coated my throat. Stephen pulled me up to him and with a glint in his eyes rubbed his hands over my nipples and they felt so damn good.

"I see your tongue wasn't the only thing you got pierced today, Eli. My, my you were busy baby. Now let's see what fun we can have with these toys you purchased."

And fun we had. By the morning, I had lost count of how many times I had cum or how many times Stevie had. Oh and let me tell you the best thing about being a shapeshifter: our stamina. We finally fell into my bed spent and clean after the last session in the shower. I look over at him and kissed him one more time before he pulled me into his chest and we cuddled up.

"Could you imagine what every night will be like, Stevie?"

"Yeah I can. That's why I have been thinking after you graduate you and I move into together. We can get a new place or build onto the cabin. It's up to you, whatever you want."

"Are you sure?"

I turn over and he is looking straight into my eyes.

"Yes move in with me."

"Of course."

Now just to tell my parents. That should be fun.


	10. Changes

_**A/N:**__** Hey everyone this is part two of the last chapter. I want to explain that while I enjoyed writing from the children's point of views I don't think that will happen again unless for specific reasons. I wanted to address how they felt about who their fathers were and the imprinting. I also wanted to show the difference in their imprinting and their fathers. However, we are back to Sam, Paul, Jacob, and Seth. Multiple point of views in this chapter as well but if you don't like this please let me know and I will limit how many I put and we can focus on one couple per chapter. I promise updates will be regular again and for those of you still with me thank you. Thanks to my awesome beta who worked with me until I got it to where I wanted both chapters. I hope you enjoy. Until next time.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **_

_**Changes**_

~Six Months Later~

~Sam~

It has been almost six months since we found out about the children being ours and it has been a slow and steady progress of learning about each other. That first dinner was really trying for all of us figuring out how to act around one another. It was very stressful when Henry came home and saw me and flipped out. He reminds me so much of myself when I was his age and when I first phased. It was a hard time for me and I can understand how he, Sophia, Olivia, and Elijah must be feeling about entering a new world of supernatural beings and imprinting. God that word, to this day it still makes me angry because it took the one thing that was good in my life away. Now not only one of my children but all four of them are imprinters and imprintees which is stronger than the bond I have because I only imprinted. _Huh come to think of it that is quite weird. _I have been doing a great deal of thinking lately about decisions and life choices and I wonder if I made the right choices and did I choose the right person.

Seth was my first love, the first person to truly ever understand me and see me for who I was and not as an alpha or a wolf or a council member. Just Samuel Joshua Uley. I know Leah has noticed the difference in my moods because just being around him again has brightened my life again. It's the first time in a very long time that I am actually happy and not just slapping a face for everyone's benefit. The truth is you can't help but be happier in his presence but it has been affecting my marriage because I still haven't told Leah about the children because I honestly don't know how to. I still have to sort through it in my head. Time for thinking will come later because it's time to head to Billy's for dinner with the kids and Seth.

"Leah, I'm heading over to Billy's. I'll see you after patrol."

"Wait I haven't been to Billy's since they were sick, how about I come with you?"

Oh great, just what I need. If I say no she'll start something with me and if I say yes she'll start something at Billy's.

"Well then let's make a family night of it and invite Charlie and Sue too. How does that sound?"

She's about to protest me as I start dialing her mom, but gives up and goes upstairs to get changed. Maybe she won't act out too much in front of Sue and Charlie. Once I finish talking to Sue and tell her that Leah is coming with me and how we can't wait to see them tonight, we head over to Billy's. As soon as we step inside the mood changes and my baby girls get up and leave the room. _I wonder what that's about?_ _I have to remember to talk to them about that. _Leah huffs and walks in the kitchen looking for Rachel I guess. _This is gonna be a fun._

~Seth~

Two weeks ago, was the first time in seventeen years that I dreamed of Sam and it made my heart hurt because I knew it wouldn't be possible for my dream to come true. It wasn't like the old dreams of just us but it was of our children and our future grandchildren as well, it was so beautiful. I woke up crying because it hurt to wake up and he not be there. These last six months of constant contact with him and being like we were before the imprint has brought back the memories of the good times. I can't help but be happy when I see my kids interact with him and are excited to spend time with him but hurt when he has to leave at the end of the night to go back to _her._ I've come to resent _her _to the point that I cannot say _her_ name anymore or barely even speak to _her._

My mom and Billy both have made full recoveries and Doc says that they are the healthiest they have been in years. I am grateful that my mom is gonna live and get to know her grandkids. Charlie and mom are already spoiling them constantly. I can't be mad that we returned when I see their faces light up whenever the children and I walk into the house or they ask to stay longer. However, I am furious at myself for thinking the stolen glances and long touches are meant to be something more but I can't help but see how he finds more ways to touch me or come around when the kids aren't here or talk to me about things that are everyday conversations. _Maybe I'm over thinking every thing._

Arriving at Billy's for dinner, Jake and I finish up cooking while we wait for the kids to get back from Seattle. The phone rings and Billy answers and talks to Charlie who informs us that they are joining us for dinner.

"That can't be good, Jake. Do you think he's bringing _her _tonight?"

Jake shrugs his shoulders and we continue preparing dinner. About an hour later we sit down to eat and I feel like I want to throw up because Leah keeps purposely touching Sam over and _under _the table and glaring at my daughters. I am about to blow a gasket, he needs to handle _her _and now before I do.

"Calm down." Jake whispers.

"Don't you see the looks she is giving my girls?" I sneer low enough the rest of the table can't hear.

He must not have noticed before because he starts tapping his foot as soon as I finish my question.

Things get worse when my boys notice and start tapping their foot too. This can end up badly if the situation isn't diffused immediately.

"So, Leah, how have you been?" I ask _her_ because we haven't really talked since I've been back with the hours at the hospital and the kids.

"I've been good, thanks." Still giving curt answers. Will she ever change?

Kim must notice the tension because she starts to discuss colleges and the children share their plans along with their imprints. During dinner, Jacob and Paul leave the table and as I am clearing the table I notice neither of them has returned and I am starting to freak out. I hear a banging noise upstairs and figure they are fighting again. _God those two._

Paul~

For months, I have been getting to know my children and I noticed a few things immediately. First, William and Hayley have my temper while Zeke and Sarah have Jake's temperament. Second, they are all beautiful combinations of Jake and I. Third, and this is most important, I am a fucking fool. I let him go that night. Now is my time to focus on getting a good relationship with my children and then I will get Jacob back and find a way to break the imprint because Rachel and I are not meant for more than friendship and me to protect her if a stray leech comes this way.

Jake is even more gorgeous now and it's because he won't just lay down and take my bullshit. He stands up and fights back which I must admit he has my dick twitching every single time he gets in my face. The sexiest thing about him though is that fact that the car I am driving was design and built by his company. I always knew he was fucking brilliant. There are days when I come over to see the kids and he is sitting in his office and he is looking over designs and things of that nature and looks so stressed out and I just want to hold him from behind and kiss away the stress. I have to fight the urge to move.

Six months ago, I finally found the strength to leave Rachel because the fighting was becoming unbearable and she was becoming more aggressive and I was becoming volatile. For years we have been arguing about everything from her career to having children to me retiring. I had given up hope of being happy again and sometimes I still can't believe how one moment in time can change things. Finally, the night before Jake came back it all came to a head when we were discussing Billy and what was best to do.

_*Flashback*_

"_He's your father, Rachel, why can't he move in with us or vice versa?"_

"_I am not gonna be responsible for him anymore. It's time for one of my siblings to step up to the plate. Maybe Jacob or Rebbecca could stop being so self absorbed and come home and be with him. For once Paul I am going to put myself first."_

"_For once? Ha you have always put yourself first. No one else has ever been more important than Ms. Rachel Sarah Black. You disgust me you know that?"_

"_Well if you want to take care of him so badly why don't you carry your ass upstairs pack up your shit and move in."_

"_You know what? I think I will. I am done with you!"_

"_Whatever! You'll be back here faster than a bitch in heat because you're pathetic bond won't let you go too far!"_

_*End Flashback*_

That night I packed a bag and left her seething at me for putting her father's health concerns before her. I couldn't believe she was being so selfish but when I got to Jared's and laid down for the night I had time to reflect on the last 16 years. She had always been this way but I was too blind to see her for what she really is but I still don't know what all of this means in the long run. The next night, she came over to talk but then the pack had been planning to call Jacob and Seth and bring them home. Which in turn, started another disagreement with the pack and my imprint. I feel myself being pulled in so many different directions I don't know what to do anymore. However, I knew we couldn't live together anymore and so we separated the night of the bonfire that welcomed the new members and Jake and Seth and since then I have had no interest to be around anyone anymore except my kids. I bought another house on the other side of the res close to Billy in case he needs anything because he has yet to move in with Jake. No one knows except the two of us and the council. I've been trying to figure out how to tell him the truth and explain everything but I don't know myself. All I know is that this time I won't let him go.

~Jacob~

Life has been relatively smooth sailing since the night of the big revelations and the dinner with the children after the kids warmed up to Paul and Sam. I was so proud of Sarah and Zeke and a little disappointed in myself, Billy, and Halley that first night. Tempers were flaring including mine and Paul's and none of us spoke to the other for the first hour or so until Zeke snapped at us all and told us we needed to grow up and get over ourselves. Watching him walk out with Embry and Sarah leave with Carrick, I realize that I have to be the bigger person or I am going to lose my children.

Since then things have become routine for us like they were in Salisbury just with the added duties of patrol. I have been steady learning to take over as alpha in the next six months if all goes according to plan. On top of all of that I am opening a new factory in Forks and a new auto repair shop in La Push to help out some of the younger members of the pack who are still in school but need work.

There are nights when I am so frustrated that I want someone to curl up to at the end of a hard day and then I will suddenly see Paul's face and start to think about the 'what ifs' or I'll see him standing off somewhere and want to reach out to him. I ache for him in a way I never did before it's getting harder each day to keep myself in check. Something seems off though about him in these past couple of weeks, he only interacts with the children and won't patrol with me or Seth anymore. I feel he is hiding something from me and I intend to find out what it is.

Tonight we have dinner at dad's. I have invited Jared and Kim as well because it's weird when it's just us and the kids plus Billy. I am determined to figure out what Paul has been keeping from me tonight because I can't shake the feeling that it has something to do with me and that makes me uncomfortable. While we are prepping dinner, Rachel arrives alone and Paul comes with Jared and Kim and their kids. They don't even acknowledge each other when he walks in the kitchen and she's talking to Leah. _What's that about?_ He nods his head in greeting to me and Leah and grabs a couple beers and heads back out. Before I get a chance to talk to him about dinner is ready and we are sitting down to eat.

Paul's getting up from the table now's my chance to confront him about all of this.

~Paul~

I was so pissed off that Rachel was trying to act like everything was alright between us. I had enough of her touching me and decided to get up from the table because I knew she was using the dinner as a way to be around me because we didn't see each other outside of events that we were invited to. I am confused as to why I don't feel the need to be around her like I see with Jared or even my children. Hell, I need to sort things out because I honestly am going crazy. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice Jake when he sat next to me but I calmed down immensely when his woodsy scent hit my nose. That's when I realized this was the moment that I had to be completely honest with him or I would lose my nerve.

"I should have chose you."

"Don't, Paul. It's okay. I understand now."

"NO! You don't. You assume things as usual."

"What do I assume? Huh? That my _sister_ is your imprint? Not me! That my sister is downstairs in the living room, waiting for you? That my _sister_ is your wife of 16 years? Not me! Why couldn't it have been me? I loved you, Paul. It's not fair but I have accepted that life isn't fair and that we don't always get a fair shake. So please enlighten me _Lahote _where did I get things wrong?_"_

He is crying by the time he finishes. I start to talk but he puts his hand up.

"You know what never mind. I let you go. You're forgiven."

He turns to leave and I grab him and slam him against the door.

"She may be my imprint, she may be downstairs and I am _not_ going home with her, but she is no longer my wife and hasn't been for a long time. Don't you think I wish I could have imprinted on you, we were together for three fucking years Jake. Don't you think I wish it was you waiting downstairs for me to take me home? Don't you was you I married? Hell yes but you know I was a fucking fool and a coward. I let you go and accepted the imprint thinking that was better but now what do we have two lives, two houses, and impending divorce because we can't stand to be in the room with each other for more than five minutes without arguing." Jacob looks up at me in a mix of shock and disbelief and I continue on. "We are separated and I don't want her and I don't understand why I feel the way I do. Others seem to forget everyone once they imprint but here I am still remembering every little detail about you. I miss you so much it hurts but then I feel bad because I am still married to your sister and I shouldn't be toying with you until I can be sure I want to be only yours. I don't want to be selfish anymore Jacob but there are times when you overwhelm me and I just want to say fuck the consequences and pull you into my arms and take care of you like I used to."

Jacob was extremely quiet after that and had nothing to say for a while. So, I made to leave the room.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't leave me again." Jake whispered in a broken voice.

"I'll never leave you again, Jaycub. You'll have to send me away this time. I love you too much to let you go."

"Say it again."

"I'll never leave."

"No"

"I love you, Jacob Ephraim Black."

"I love you Paul Jonathan Lahote."

Then I lifted his chin and kissed him softly and expressed through our kiss all the love and devotion I had for him that words would never be able to express to him. We landed on Jake's bed and continued to make out and I worked my to his neck and kissed and licked him. I pulled away from him knowing I was about to mark him permanently not sure where that feeling came from but dove back to his neck with my teeth bared.

"I can't do this , Paul."

"What?" I asked stunned.

"If you would have bit me, I would have constantly carried your scent and forever been tied to you and we both know you're unsure of what you want. I'll explain what the bite means when you are ready to decide. Plus, you're my sister's husband and until you aren't anymore we can't do this."

"Promise me a little more time. I know I don't deserve but I want to find a way to figure this out without physically hurting her." I plead.

He nods and gets up and leaves the room.

I laid down in his childhood bed and memories flooded back of all the times we spent together and I fell in love with him all over again. I'm never letting this man go again. Imprint be damned.


	11. Questions

_**A/N: Thanks to my awesome beta. Thanks for the reviews and all those who favorited and followed. Here is the next chapter. **_

_**Questions PT. 1**_

~Sam~

Today, I am avoiding going home or seeing Seth because I honestly don't know what I want or how to get it without someone being hurt in the process. Instead, I am going to hang out with Paul, who called me up last night asking for help with something that couldn't be mentioned over the phone. He gives me the address and as I am jotting it down I realize that it's not his house or any of our normal hangouts. _I'm gonna have to ask him about this._ Thirty minutes later and I pulling up outside of a two story house on the outskirts of the res close to the woods. _Not too shabby. Perfect for a shifter. Huh? _

**Knock.**

"Hey man come in."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'll explain in a minute. I need to finish lunch. Make yourself comfortable."

I walk into the living room and sit down and wait for Paul to finish in the kitchen. Taking time to study my surroundings, I notice that it's only pictures of his family, kids, him, and Jacob. _Odd._ I wonder what that's suppose to mean.

"I left Rachel. Awhile ago actually. Right before Jake and Seth came back." Paul hands me a beer and opens one for himself sitting down next to me casually like he hadn't made a huge announcement.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?"

"There was no need. At the time, Billy and Sue were more important. Then Jake and Seth arrived with the kids and we found out they were ours. Since then I honestly haven't thought it too important."

"Why did you leave?"

"She's selfish."

"Um okay."

"She didn't want anything to do with taking care of Billy when he was sick and I couldn't believe that someone who had already lost their mom and was so close to losing their dad could be so heartless. She sat there and told me there were more important things."

I knew he needed this time to vent, so I sat back and listened.

"Then had the audacity to tell me to decide between helping Billy or staying with her. So, I chose Billy. She told me to pack my shit and move in with him."

_Here I thought Leah was crazy._

"Then we argued about finding Jacob and Seth that night and she said that shit to the pack and it had my blood boiling because she didn't show up for her father she showed up trying to get me to come back. Of course, I said no and then right as we are about to get into it again, the one person who I ever really loved walked in and I lost all my senses."

"I was angry and confused. The night of the bonfire, I kissed Jacob and when he kissed back it reminded me of how much I ached for him and not just on a sexual level. So, in that moment I knew I had to figure things out because I wouldn't make the same mistake twice."

"Last night, at dinner, we kissed again when we got up from the table and we actually talked for once without yelling at each other it was nice, different."

"What are you going to do about Rachel?"

"I don't know. I will always be her friend and protector but I know now that my heart belongs to Jake. What about you? Have you even talked to Seth yet?"

"No. I am afraid to fall down that rabbit hole. I know the moment I even open that door in my head, I won't want to close it and then I will have to make a choice."

"Either way Sam, you're gonna have to choose. I don't know if you saw what I saw last night but the two siblings were going to kill each other because of the death glares they were giving. Any time Leah touched you, Seth hissed. Any time the girls talked, Leah growled. How did you not notice or are you avoiding them altogether?"

"Avoidance is what I've gotten so good at lately. It's a real shame. I didn't know Leah growled at my girls and I am going to have to fix that because I don't like that one bit. Do you think she knows and that's why she's acting like that?"

"No from what I heard from Becca the girls, Leah, and Rachel got into a big fight the day they met because Leah tried to hit Seth and Livie and Soph went off. Your girls are fiercely protective of Seth, even more than Henry and EJ and that's saying a lot."

"I'm going to have to diffuse this aren't I."

"Do it as alpha. Then they won't second guess your reasoning. However, I have one question for you: before you make a choice how do you feel about both of them honestly?"

"Leah is my wife. She is arrogant and frustrates me to high heaven but I can't just forget that the Spirits meant well when they had me imprint on her. Though I feel as if she doesn't understand me like you and Jared do let alone Seth. Seth is completely different, he is kind and caring, generous, and so full of love. He knows me inside and out and never once has he asked me to change. The sun rises and sets with him. His smile alone can make my heart skip a beat. If I'm honest with myself, I am and forever will be in love with Seth Clearwater but I am tied to Leah Clearwater. How is that fair?"

"Well that's why I called you over here today. I am looking for some kind of loophole in the lover part to the imprint. I don't want to approach the elders with a request to full on break the imprint unless a dire need comes along. I just want to unbind us physically so that she can be free to see who she wants and I can have Jake."

"I have some books at the house but Billy has the others or even Sue does. I can't even think about breaking parts of the imprint or all of it until I man up and figure things out. Oh fuck it. I gotta go see him,"

"That's cool. I'm going to see Billy."

"See ya later man."

"Sure, sure."

With that I was headed to Forks General Hospital to see Seth and sort out my emotions and see where his heart lies. I don't know if I have the balls to do what Paul did without knowing for sure there was nothing left to fight for. Then again they must have tried and tried but failed. I pull up and park in the parking garage and head inside to his office.

"Hey, Sam. What are you doing here? Is it one of the kids?"

"No. I needed to see you. I have some things I need to say."

"If we are going to talk then let me cancel my meeting because there are some things I want to say too."

Seth stepped out of his office and I waited anxiously for him to return. He came back in and sat down at his desk.

"Do you hate me?"

"No, why do you think that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"What's going on, Seth? Talk to me."

"How am I supposed to talk to you when you have been acting like I don't exist. Why have you been avoiding me, Sam?"

I look up at him shocked that he knew I was avoiding him recently. I honestly couldn't say anything at first. I looked away from him and out to the window in his office.

"What are you talking about?"

"For the last few weeks or so, you have been purposely avoiding me or going out of your way not to be left alone with me. I was wondering if I did something to make you feel uncomfortable or if you never did really forgive me for not telling you all these years."

"No it's not that."

God, I'm an ass. If I hadn't been a coward and talked to him in the first place.

"I am scared, Seth. I don't like feeling the way I do when I am around you. So until I can sort out the shit in my head I haven't been around you or Leah."

"What do you mean? What are you feeling?"

"I want you in a way I shouldn't. I am irrational at the thought of you with anyone else. I dream of you at nights when I am in bed sleeping. I am hopelessly in love with you."

Seth gasps and gets up and hugs me.

"That's what you been keeping from me and here I thought it was just me. I love you and never stopped, Sammy. There are nights when I dream of us in the future with our kids and grandkids and watching them from our porch just laughing and being happy. I know that I will never be happy with anyone else but because I love you enough to let you go I did and I was fine with that. I don't regret the choices I made because for a little bit of my life I was granted the time to love you and was given four wonderful children that will remind me of you."

I hold on to him tightly and inhale his woodsy and strawberry scent that soothes my soul.

"Speaking of our children, what's the deal between our daughters and Leah? What was going on last night because I didn't like it. Not one bit. Plus some things have been brought to my attention about some fight happening months ago."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take of it. Don't want you blowing your cover." he smirks.

"I worry whenever I am away from you all. I wish things could be different and I could be with you and the kids all the time and there was no talk of imprints."

"You don't mean that. Look how happy our children are. Just because you and I lost out doesn't mean that it'll hurt them too."

"That's the thing I'm confused about lately, why am I not in love with Leah and Leah in love with me like the kids are in love with their imprints. It's shocking because truth be told I don't feel much for her more than obligation and responsibility."

He pulls back and looks in my eyes. What he is searching for, I don't know. However, he must find it because for the briefest moment Seth's lips are on mine. My mind swirls and I feel the bliss that he only brings to my life and satisfaction as well as a need I haven't felt stirring in me in a long time. The need to bite him has come back but I push it down as I continue to enjoy the kiss we are sharing. As quickly as it starts it ends and he pulls away.

"It's still the same. I love you and I will wait forever if need be for you to figure out what you need to because I may be a fool but my heart beats only for you. However, I won't play second fiddle to no one and I know you won't ask me to. So you need to choose my sister or me. I will respect your decision either way. I gotta go though because I have to hit the grocery store before heading home. Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?"

I nod my head and leave the hospital with a renewed sense of determination. Of three things I am certain

1) I love Seth Clearwater.

2) I love my children.

3) I want us to be a family.

Now if only there was a way to make it so I can leave her without harming them. I am going to have to convince her to change the nature of the imprint or help Paul figure out a way to change it without them knowing. This time around fate won't fuck me over.

~Paul~

Billy gave me loads of books on imprinting when I went over to his house and kept giving me looks that just made me feel he knew something or everything. Knowing him, he probably does that man knows too much for his age. He told me to talk to Old Quil and Sue to get the rest of the books that I would need, so I headed to their houses and retrieved the rest of the books and now I am heading home to read all of them. Hopefully, one of them will have what I need.

I don't know what I was thinking getting my hopes up. This is the tenth book I have read and it was shit telling me everything I already knew about the imprint but being the stubborn asshole I am I continue to read it the rest of it. The second half of the book, I stumble upon some interesting information that jumps out at me that I know I need to share with my friend and alpha immediately. This changes the game completely. After I call Sam, I wait until he shows up and shove the book in his face and tell him to read it and he reads it aloud.

"Imprinting is a very rare magic that is gifted to those who are strong enough to handle the power of the pull or the pain of the rejection. There are two kinds of imprints that can occur: 1) a shifter and a non-shifter and 2) a dominant shifter and a submissive shifter. In the first case, the shifter will become whatever the non-shifter wants at any stage in their lives eventually giving up their wolf to grow old with their imprint. When this occurs, the imprinter no longer sees others when they around those they are attracted to or used to be attracted to because they are a blur to them except the imprintee. The second case, is a much stronger bond because they _**ALWAYS**_ double imprint on each other. Therefore, the bond is always a mated bond that is cemented through a mutual mate mark that is made in between the neck and shoulders. The need to bite your imprinted will be constant until you have marked them and at that point your scent is mixed in with their own identifying them as your own."

As he finishes reading the excerpt, Sam looks up to me and I see his mind working and I know he is realizing what I realized not too long ago myself. The question he wants to ask is on the tip of his tongue as it was on mine but both of us are too afraid to ask. This little bit of information raises more questions and provides answers at the same time. Then again we have to say it aloud as part of the first step to figuring out this shit because all of it is a mind fuck.

"Is this saying what I think I think it's saying?"

"I think we need to research some shit."

"That's not what I asked, Paul!" Sam growls.

"I don't know what the fuck to think Sam." I reply getting as irritated as Sam.

"Fuck it."

"What do you think this shit means then?"

"Did we?"

"Did we what?'

"I can't."

"Say it."

"Did we imprint?"


	12. Sometimes Answers Lead to More Questions

_**A/N: You kick ass! To all of you have review and added the story to your favorites thanks. You all inspire me to continue. So without further ado please read and enjoy this next installment. **_

_~Previously~_

"_Did we imprint?"_

_**Answers?**_

~Sam~

What the fuck is going on? According to this book, there is no way we could have imprinted on the girls, especially me. Leah's a shifter too and she would have imprinted back but she never did. I'm so fucking confused and to top it all of looking at Paul he is drawing the same conclusions as I am, I gotta fucking ask him.

"Did we fucking imprint?"

"Not on them."

"What do you mean? On who then?"

"Keep reading."

Turning the page, I glance over the part about the purposes of the imprint and look at the section that says shifter/shifter imprinting. As I read the details on shifters imprinting one line stuck out from the rest. _Only an imprinted submissive shifter who has mated with his dominant can produce offspring. No other wolves in the pack can produce with humans or non-imprinted shifters. _

"Holy shit. We would have known."

I was shaking my head because there was no way this could be accurate information. I mean really after so long why now.

"And say what exactly? Hey I was reading up on imprinting and found out the only reason you had the pups was because we imprinted but didn't know it. Yeah that won't get me a punch in the face."

"Fine asshole what's your suggestion."

"Take care of our marital problems first. Then once we are free and clear of that. Then we come clean about the children and our feelings because I am tired of living a lie. Lastly, we talk to them and see if they want to be with us and we show them the books and if they feel like we do we go from there. We have to be level headed right."

"Sounds fair, I am going to see Leah and talk to her because I want this all done as soon as possible but after that I am going to talk to Seth before we address the pack and the families about the kids being ours. I want to know how he feels about all of this."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Call me when you're ready to head to Forks because I want to see Jake."

I nod my head and stand up.

"Make sure you keep this book safe. It's the only thing that's gonna prove us right."

"Sure, sure. I won't let it out of my sight."

Thirty minutes later, I stroll inside the house and I hear things banging upstairs and Leah's voice carrying through the house. This can't be good.

"Hello, I'm home. We need to talk can you come down here please."

She emerges at the top of the stairs seething mad and stomps down the steps two at a time.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? My stupid brother's stupid asshole kids are what's wrong. Those little girls get on my nerves every time I see them. My mother spoils them rotten and I don't understand how she is okay with the fact that shit is disgusting. Plus, I still haven't figured out who their father is but I know I am getting closer and he won't keep it from me forever."

"Why must you be so mean? They're nieces and nephews." I try to stay neutral sounding but I can hear the undercurrent of anger slipping through because these are my children she is talking about.

She just glares at me for a few minutes that feel like an eternity and I know this is going to turn into an argument and this is definitely not what I need at this moment.

"Goddamn you sound like my mother. Why should I be nice? I was here when the he and his bastards weren't! I took care of everything and no one ever said anything about the fact that that bastard just strolled in after sixteen years of not being around and brought fucking kids. He is such a fucking hoe probably doesn't even know who the father is. Him and Jake that's probably the real reason they left. The bastards both come back and we have to be nice when they don't even say sorry to any of us! As far as those dirtbags fucking bastards go they are not my nieces and nephews. Let me get through your head once and for all: I DON'T DO FUCKING KIDS!"

"That's fucking it, Leah. I am done. I want out. I wanted to tell you this peacefully and end on a good note but after watching you sit here and talk about our pack mates and family like that, I don't think I can. You are just a bitter old woman and I feel sorry for you. Don't worry you can keep the house and everything here. I will leave. Goodbye."

I couldn't take it anymore because she was talking about the man I love and my babies like they were scum and they are better then she will ever be. However, I need to hurry up and pack and find some place to stay tonight and then call Paul and head to Forks. As I pack my bags and head back down the stairs, Leah has yet to move or say anything. I leave my wedding band on the table along with the house key and pack up the truck with last bit of my things. I wonder how he is making out.

~Paul~

"You finally came to your sense, Paul. Deciding to come home to me, huh?"

Rachel didn't even glance up from her laptop as I enter the house we used to share. Her cockiness astounds me every single time she assumes things will go her way.

"No. I am here to get the last of my things. Plus drop off some paperwork that needs to be signed."

"Paperwork?"

That got her to look up.

"Yeah."

I hand the divorce papers over to her along with a pen and head upstairs without even so much as a glance back. A few seconds later, Rachel is in the room with me.

"What the fuck is this bullshit? You think you can leave me?"

"Yes. I already did this is just finalizing what we both already knew."

"You can't leave your imprint Paul."

I scoff and laugh mentally as I pack the last bag. I push past her because she refuses to move. Rachel grabs my arm but I shrug her loose. Next thing I know, this is a vase flying past my head along with other projectiles.

"You motherfucking bastard. You think that I will let you leave me? You think this is it? Ha we shall see who has the last laugh you bitch. By the time I'm done I'll have everything."

Doesn't she realize, I'd gladly pay her anything to make her leave if it means I get Jake? Why didn't I see she was crazy before? Now I see why he was worried before. Closing the door on her rant, I pick up my phone and call Sam as I drive back to my house.

"Hey, Sam, how did it go?"

"Pretty good, I got in and out."

"How did Leah take it? Rachel threw shit and threatened my ass."

"Leah didn't say anything. To be honest, I am a little worried she might do something to me later but right now I am focused on finding somewhere away from her that she doesn't know. Sorry bout Rachel dude."

"It's cool. You're staying with me, man. Don't even try and say you aren't."

"Okay. I won't. Thanks. I'll meet you there."

After I get off the phone with Sam, I text Jake to see if he is busy right now and has time to meet up to talk.

**I will be finished in 30. What's up? Everything ok?-J**

**Yeah it's fine. Just have some things I want 2 discuss but not over the phone.-P**

**Okay. Meet me at the house.-J**

**K.-P**

When I arrived at my house, Sam was pulling up at the same time and it didn't take us that long to unload our cars. Once we finished, Sam informed me he planned to meet up with Seth before dinner as well so we drove separately to Forks and I pulled up to Jake's a little an hour later. He let me in and walked me into the office and told me that that the kids wouldn't be home for another hour or two.

"Our conversation has been on my mind since you left me in your room and I have decided."

He looked nervous.

"Before you go jumping to conclusions and assuming shit like you always do Black, let me talk and explain everything I've found out since I last saw you."

He nods and I pull out the book.

"This belongs to my dad. I always see it at the house what are you doing with it?"

"I went to see him and the other council members a couple days ago to find out whatever I could about imprinting. I learned a lot and it made my decision easier too."

"What do you mean? If you chose her, just tell me and get it over with."

Taking the book back from him, I flipped to the pages I had read earlier with Sam and shoved it into his hand.

"For someone so smart you sure can be stupid sometimes. Just read the damn thing."

I watched him silently read the passage and his facial expressions change as he took in the information. A range of emotions scanned over his face until it landed on something I didn't recognize. I turned the page and pointed to the most important paragraph and watched as his eyes lit up as realization scanned across his features.

"Is this true?" he whispered.

"Yes. It is. I had to go back and think everything through. What I feel with you is all encompassing and I have NEVER felt that with ANYONE else. When I read this, I wanted to run into your arms and bite your neck immediately and let the whole world know that Jacob Ephraim Black belong to me but I wanted to do this right this time."

"Fuck."

Jacob put the book down on his desk and got up and strolled over to my seat and straddled my lap and lifted his neck in submission.

"What's stopping you now?"

Oh my God. The things this man does to me. My dick began to harden and I wanted to take him on the table immediately.

"Don't start anything you can't finish."

Jake glides his tongue across my neck up to my jaw before planting a kiss on my lips.

"Who says I can't or won't?"

"I wanted to finish the conversation first. You told me I had to choose and I wanted to tell you I did. I filed for divorce."

Instead of saying anything his lips attacked mine and all thought escaped me.

We are interrupted by a slam of a door and two people talking. Well, more like one person talking and the other screaming.

~Sam~

After explaining to Seth what we had learned, he began freaking out and yelling at me to get out of his house.

"You're looking for an easy way out, Sam. That's not fair to me or my sister. For once in your life make a decision based on your own wants and needs not what some feelings are telling you. There is no way I am your imprint! Why would you come here and torture me this way!"

"I am not. I have proof. Just come with me to Jake's, please."

If there is no way I can convince to come to Jake's house then I won't be able to show the book and what the proof is.

"If you have proof, why do I need to go over there? Show it to me now."

He pushes me and I get frustrated.

"Okay, I have enough."

I pick Seth up and carry him out of his house and into Jacob's.

"Put me down, you bastard! It doesn't matter what Paul says to get in Jake's pants, I won't listen or consider it proof!"

"Before you judge or decide things, how about you calm down and listen to what we all have to say."

"CALM DOWN! JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK! Where the fuck are you?! Show me this so called proof so I can kick Sam out my house and get on with more important things."

Placing him on the ground, Seth storms off in search of Paul and Jacob. When we get to the office he storms in and starts demanding answers from Jacob completely ignoring me and Paul.

Jacob grabs Seth and pulls him over to the desk and forces him to sit down.

"Relax, Seth, and read this please."

"Only an imprinted submissive shifter who has mated with his dominant can produce offspring. No other wolves in the pack can produce with humans or non-imprinted shifters."

Hearing the words again doesn't change the fact that I still have questions for the council who to my knowledge have read this book which means they know more then they let on. I am going to have to seem them.

"Jake did you read this?"

"Yes."

"Is it true?"

"Yes."

"Can you guys give me and Sam some time alone please?"

"Come help me start dinner. The kids will be home soon." Jacob pulls on Paul's arm and points him towards the door.

Paul and Jacob walk out and Seth looks at me for the first time since reading the book. I see it in his eyes that he is working things out and I sit back and let him sort through his thoughts and then he will come to me.

"How?"

"Paul and I have been searching for ways to break the imprint bound between your sisters and us."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to be with her. I wanted to be the man I love and who I thought loved me."

His head popped up and he looked into my eyes and I saw that he was crying.

"I do love you but it's not that easy. I have spent that last 16 years getting over you. Telling myself it was for the best to let you go because the imprint bond was for the best. There were nights Jake had to hold me as I cried myself to sleep because I couldn't let go of you. Then when I finally find some semblance of normality you come in here telling me that the imprint bond was fake and that we are a bonded pair and that's how we were able to have the kids. Don't get me wrong I love the fact that you were trying to find a way to leave the wretched ho bag, but did you do it for me or for us?"

I listened at his ranted and raved for over an hour or two, eventually I lost sense of time. He started mumbling how life couldn't be that easy. Eventually, he allowed me my chance to respond.

"I choose you, Seth. I had to figure out how to break that bond for myself and then find my way back to you so that you would never question my love. This was just an added bonus."

"So you planned to leave my sister regardless of what you read in that book about us?"

"Yes, because of some things that happened between her and I. She finally showed her true colors."

"I am not running away from you but I just need some time to sort my head out. Please give me that."

I nod my head and turn to leave.

"No matter what it has and always will be you."

Nothing else was said about the book or what we read instead we enjoyed another routine dinner with the family and then Paul and I headed back to his new house.

"Hey, I need your help finding my own place."

"They're selling the house down the street, man."

He clapped me over the back.

"Don't worry things will work themselves out, Sam."

His words were full of hope and I couldn't help but believe in him but then again I know it won't be easy for any of us. The thing I do know is that my family is worth it in the end.

~Unknown POV~

"Hey boss."

"Hey, I have a new job for you in Forks, Washington. It's a two part job and the second part depends on the results of the first."

Boss hands me a folder full of the information I need. I look at it and it seems like a simple gather and kill job but the payment is hefty. I turn the page and see why.

"This is a two man job."

"I know that's why I am sending someone else with you. Leave nothing behind. They have one request though."

"What's that?"

"Make them suffer."

Landing in Seattle, we drive to our destination and commence with the first step in our plan.


	13. Conversations

_**A/N:**__** Sorry it took me a little while to finish this chapter. I had to reevaluate where I wanted to take the story and now that I have figured it out, updates will become regular again. Thanks for the patience.**_

_**This belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Consequences**_

~Jake~

Anger and disbelief were the two prominent feelings within the room. After finding out about the books and what they said about imprinting and bonding between pack mates, we decided to not only talk to the pack but talk to the council so that everyone knew who are children's fathers were and wouldn't be surprised by Paul and I or Sam and Seth being together if that happened in the future. The look of shock on the original pack members faces because our relationships had remained secret before we left was shrouded by the fact they were mad when they realized why we left. I didn't want Rachel or my dad to find out about Paul in front of everyone so I had set up a meeting with them and Rebecca as well. Back to the meeting at hand, they were looking at us expectantly and expecting for us to say something so I finally spoke up.

"I know this must be hard to grasp and understand. I, we, felt that everyone needed to know the truth and it was becoming harder to hide it from you all. Seeing as everyone here is family, we felt you deserved to hear about Sam and Paul being the kids' fathers. It doesn't have to change anything, in fact, we're hoping it doesn't."

"We wanted you to hear it from us and not anyone else." Seth added.

"Does anybody have anything to say or ask?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, is this why you guys left?" Quil asked.

"No. We didn't know we were pregnant til after we had left." I replied.

"So why didn't you come back earlier or let us know or at least Sam and Paul know?" Jared inputs.

"I can't speak for Jake, but I stayed away and didn't let anyone know because I thought it was better for a clean separation."

"I was hurting and afraid to come back. How would you feel if you ended up pregnant and didn't even know it was possible? Then as time went on, I was afraid to come back, thinking that they would be hurt because of my choices. It wasn't easy not having you guys around. I just hope we can move forward from here and you all won't blame anyone for my choices."

Conversation steered away from us after that to how Paul and Sam were getting divorced and had moved out. The pack took everything in stride and the rest of the evening was a night full of bonding and fun. After they left, I crawled into my bed to prepare for the conversation I'd been dreading since returning to the res.

~The Next Morning~  
Everybody was already here when I arrived and waiting for me to talk about why I asked them to meet at dad's house. As soon as dad looked at me, everything from the past 16 years of my life without them and some of my life while I was here poured out of my mouth without a filter. I couldn't stop myself until I finished with admitting to the father of my children being Paul and the relationship we had had while they were together and before they got together. I waited for my father's disappointed thoughts to be expressed or for him to be disgusted with me but it was like he knew all along when I looked at his face all I saw was acceptance and love. When I got to Rachel she was glaring at me and I was ready to take whatever she threw at me.

"How could you? You're a filthy whore! That's why he left me huh? He thinks that you all can shack up and play house? Did both of you forget that he is MINE and I'm his imprint? I am going to say this once to you Jake: BACK OFF!"

"How could I what, Rachel, love the man you don't know how to? He left you because you don't know how to appreciate the important things in life! Shack up and play house really? I am going to this to you once: HE LEFT YOU BEFORE I CAME BACK, BITCH! Accept it."

She stormed out the house without saying another word.

"Sorry dad, Becks, I lost control."

"It's okay. She has long since lost her way."

"I love you Jake and will stand by you and my nieces and nephews just like you do for me. This changes nothing."

I was surprised that my father and Becca took the truth so easily. I was concerned about how they would respond to the news.

~Seth~

After we spoke to the pack, I felt better about discussing things with my mom and decided to head over to her house. I knew that Jake went over to speak to the twins and Billy and that I needed to step up to the plate and do the same. I prepared a speech as I sat outside of mom's house but couldn't find the courage to get out of the car. Putting the car in drive, I was about to pull off when my mom come outsides.

"Seth, is that you? What a surprise. Come inside, I was just cooking breakfast for Charlie and I."

No turning back now. I get out and give my mom a hug and walk in the house.

"Hey, mama, decided to surprise you guys."

"Hey, Charlie, how are you?"

"Good son. Thanks for breakfasts hun. See you later."

Charlie gives mom a kiss and heads out the door sensing that we need to talk and gets some alone time.

"Mama, we need to talk about some things. I don't want you to hear it from anyone else."

"Could it about you and Sam?"

I am shocked by what she asks. I don't know how she does it but she always knows things.

"You didn't think I knew son. Henry looks just like him for one thing. Secondly, I have read all the legends unlike some people."

"You're not mad?"

"Mad about what? You fell in love and had children son. It happens. However, I am hurt that you left instead of trusting me."

"I left before I knew mom."

"Wait what? Then why did you leave?"

"I left because he imprinted on my sister and I didn't want him to have to choose and I couldn't sit back and watch."

I started to tear up and mom hugged me.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I should have been here for you and noticed you were in pain."

"It's okay."

"Have you told Leah?"

"No. I haven't and I wouldn't because it's not my place. Have you told Sam though?"

"Yes, as well as the pack. I haven't told Leah because I don't want her to use it against Sam or attack Sam or my kids."

"I understand she has strayed away from the path lately. I don't know what to do. Anyway, tell me more about my grandchildren. We haven't had time to really talk about them."

Four hours later, mom and I have talked about the kids and their accomplishments and what I have been up to since I left. We made a plan to get together with the children tomorrow for lunch before patrol.

"See you tomorrow mom. Love you."

"Love you too, baby."

I feel much better knowing that I spoke to mom and that she knows everything now. I text Jake and Sam and let them both know that I told mom the truth and then headed to bed for a nap before my shift. For the first time in a long time, I feel a little better knowing that things are where they need to be and getting closer to be better than ever. The only thing left to do is to talk about Sam and I and our feelings. However, am I ready for that?

~Unknown~

This job is the most confusing job I have ever had. I can't even imagine how to progress from here. They are so indecisive and make it hard for me to do my job that I am about to take the money and kill them instead. I'll give them to the end of the week to decide or I'm walking away from the job.


	14. Day One

_**A/N:**__**Just to let you know that I finally figured out where I want this story to go. I want to thank my beta RTB and all their support. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and added this story to their favorites or followed the story.**_

_**Warning:**__** Language**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Belongs to SM except my OCs.**_

_**Day One: Family**_

~Seth~

Jake and I haven't really hung out since we moved to Forks. I miss the best friend moments where we would spend hours talking or just sitting around doing nothing. My stress level has risen since finding out about Sam and the meaning behind our relationship. I don't know what to believe or trust right now. I'm so confused about what the books said about Sam, the kids' births, and how I was able to get pregnant. I plan to do more research and find out all I can in reference to the legends of male pack relationships.

So I figured why not make a day of it. Spend the day with Jake and go down to the res to speak with all of the elders. Find out what they know and what else the books say in regards to us. Afterwards, spend the rest of the time bonding with my children. Lately, things have been tense to say the least they are hardly ever home because they are still upset about how I slept with their father after he 'imprinted' on Leah. I doubt they will be able to forgive me until I can prove that their father didn't really imprint. I have to address the fears they have had about imprinting and how the imprinter could cheat so easily or that the bond could be broken. If all of this is true then I can tell them their relationships are not in jeopardy.

Leaving work, I dial Jake's number but he doesn't answer. He's probably still at work. I decide to leave a message for him.

"Hey it's me. Call when you get a chance."

Hanging up I shoot a simple text to the kids about the plan for the weekend.

_Clear your schedule kids. I want to have a family meeting tonight and address some things. Then tomorrow we are gonna spend in La Push with Grandma Sue._

One by one they reply confirming that they will clear their weekends except for Henry. He and I haven't truly spoken since his outburst months ago. Deciding it's best to just call him and tell him I need him home tonight and tomorrow. He doesn't answer the phone the first three times I call. So I try one more time and he finally answers.

"What?"

"Hey son, how are you?"

"Is this why you called to see how I am doing?"

"No I want you to come home tonight for a mandatory family meeting, there are things we need to discuss. There are some things that have been brought to my attention that I need to share with all of you."

"Really? Will Samuel be there?"

"No your father won't be there. It will be just me and your siblings tonight."

"Fine. I'll be there."

"Thanks."

"Whatever."

Before I can even say goodbye he hangs up. It hurts to see him so distant. He only talks to his siblings or Jake's kids or Bradley. In fact, I barely see him anymore. The occasional hello during pack meetings or gatherings when he has to keep up appearances is all I get nowadays.

Now that I know that all my children will be present, I set about making a meal for five shifters. I have two hours to prepare dinner and what I want to say to them as well. An hour into preparing dinner, I have the time to sit down and jot down some ideas about how to approach the subject of their father and my relationship. Unable to find the right words that wont incite them to walk out before I can start speaking I am about to scream out in frustration when the perfect distraction comes alone. I pick up my phone as it continues to ring. Jake's name appears on the screen.

"Hey."

"Hey, Seth, I got your message. What's up?"

"I want us to spend tomorrow together with the kids on the res and also speak with the elders. We haven't hung out in awhile and I need my best friend. In fact, you have perfect timing because I'm trying to find a way to tell the kids about what we read in the book about our situation. I want to spend the weekend researching the legends so I can figure out everything. I may be able to fix the issues and distance that has resulted from the revelation of Sam and my relationship."

"What's going on? You want me to come over and help you figure things out?"

"Nah, I'm good for now. I might want to talk it through what have planned to say to them. For the first time in their lives I am unsure of whether or not I know what's best for them anymore. To be honest it scares me. How about you and William and Halley have things gotten better between them and you?"

"Things are rocky just as they have been since I told them. William hardly looks at me or acknowledges me anymore. Halley on the other hand has outright refused to talk to me or Paul. Hell she is hardly in the house and I don't know where she goes. If I try to rein them in they rebel more. I don't know what to do. They think I am in the wrong for doing what I did to Rachel. They see me as home wrecker but they don't think much more of Paul either. I am at a loss for what to do but I think it's a good start to talk things through with them. As far as your plan it sounds good. I think I might arrange something tonight with the kids so they know what we have discovered. I know it won't fix everything but it might make them feel better about their situations."

"One can hope. I only want them to be happy."

"We will work through this as a family, Seth. They are upset but it doesn't mean they hate us. We have to regain their trust, faith, and respect. How about you tell me what you want to say and what you have so far."

"Sure, sure I can. I want to explain what we read and let them know that their imprinting is different and that there is no way they can be broken. I figured I could start off by saying I understand what they are feeling and that I want to put all the cards on the table and discuss all the things that frustrate them over the situation at hand. Then once I have heard all of things they have to say, I will say that there are things that have come to light and I want to show them the things we have found. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good to me. I'll be home in another hour or so if you want me to give you the book or you can go there now. I know you have your key and the only one who is home is Billy because he has patrol tonight."

"That's fine. I'll wait til you get home."

"Okay."

"_Mr. Black there is a Mr. Smith here to see you."_

"It seems like I have a last minute appointment, so I have to let you go. See you at the house."

"Okay. Thanks Jake. Bye."

"Welcome. Bye."

After the phone call, I headed to the kitchen and cook. I prepared all of their favorites for dinner and dessert. I had everything about done so I hopped in the shower and got ready for what I am sure is going to be a long but needed family meeting. While I was getting ready, Jake texted me that he had gotten home and I was more then welcome to come over. Since no one was home yet and I had another hour and half before they started showing up, I took advantage of the situation and walked across the street.

"Hey, Jake, are you in here?"

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen."

Walking into the kitchen, I saw Jake kneeling down and taking something out the bottom of his fridge.

"How was your day?"

"It was good. I have a new patient. She came in for a regular check up and said she was new to town. I recommended some places for her. How did that last client meeting go?"

"It went well. Mr. Smith is new too. He is looking to design a new motorcycle as a present for his wife on their anniversary. The design is something I haven't done before and it will be fun and challenging to complete. I just started dinner and it's gonna take some time to be finished if you want to stick around. If not the book is on the dining room table."

"Are you planning to speak to yours tonight about what we have learned because I can leave the book for now and bring the kids over after we finished and show them if they want to see it."

"It's up to you. I figured when you were done I could get it and show it to them then. I honestly don't know how to handle this. Should I do it alone or call Paul? Will they think I am making up just to get closer to them again?"

"I understand. I worry about the same things as well. I wonder if Sam should be there or if he will just prevent them from speaking openly like they used to before we moved here. I don't know if it was a good thing moving here. Granted they found their mates but is it worth them distancing themselves from us."

"I wish things were simpler. However, we will get through this and they will learn to trust again eventually. Just have to keep the faith."

"I want to but they have a tendency to have Sam's temper."

"They react just like Paul does."

"Well they can't deny them huh?" I say between chuckles and lightening the mood up a bit.

"Haha true, true. I needed that thanks."

For the next hour, Jake and I talked about less significant things and I helped him finish up dinner while he went to shower. In the end, I left the book with Jake so he could use and decided that I would just pick it up later after I talked to them. Once I walked in, I left a message for Sam saying that I am planning to share what we know with the kids and that he should stay away until I finish explaining things. I have twenty minutes left to finish up dinner. I put the chicken and pork in the oven to warm up and started the vegetables and potatoes. I put the pies on the counter to take the chill off before I put in the oven.

In the next twenty minutes, one by one, Henry, Sophia, Olivia, and EJ strolled in.

"Dinner first then we can talk about everything. I want to clear the air tonight. No stone unturned, we will not leave until everyone has a turn and says everything they need to. Is that clear?"

"Yes dad." They respond in unison.

Dinner was a simple fair. We ate in silence mostly. Here and there the discussions were focused on simple things such as the weather and the day's activities. Halfway through dinner, I put the pies in the oven to warm up. Once we finished with dinner, I cleared the table with EJ's help. Afterwards, we ate dessert and headed to the living room. There was anger and sadness in their eyes when I mentioned that I wanted to talk about Sam and how we fell in love and I got pregnant.

"I know this is not what you all want to discuss but it is the elephant in the room every time we are all together. In fact, I feel that I failed you because we are no longer the family we used to be instead we either avoid each other or we don't acknowledge presence when we are around each other. So tonight we are gonna sit down and hash it all out. I would like you all to feel comfortable enough to voice everything you have been feeling. This is a neutral space and we will not condemn anyone for their feelings."

"I'll go first then dad. I am hurt that we are the product of an affair. I am hurt that it took us having to come back here for grandma and Uncle Billy for us to find out that he is our father. To make matters worse, I feel that you would have never told him or us if you hadn't felt backed into a corner. I am pissed off because that bitch of an aunt we have treats us like we are worse than the shit she scraps off the bottom of her shoes. Lastly, I am raging mad because he used you yet you are still in love him." Henry speaks up.

Hearing his words cut me deep because I know in my heart he is right.

"So what's the plan, we sit here and tell you why we can't stand to be around you anymore? If that's the point, let me just say that this is pointless because no matter what I say or you say I will still be unwilling to forgive you past decisions." Olivia reveals.

"I'm scared dad. I'm scared because I have an imprint and there's a chance he could be with me one moment and with someone else the next. How am I to have faith in the bond he and I have when you and our father spit on it?" Sophia questions.

"I honestly don't know what to say but that you all are right to some extent. Henry, I would have told you all eventually. As far as Leah is concerned, she is someone I don't want you all to worry about. In fact, I want you all to avoid her unless absolutely necessary, especially since they are getting divorced. I'm still in love with him but that doesn't mean that either of us will act on our feelings. Olivia, I would hope that you could share why you feel the way you do but I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. Sophia I understand how you can feel scared but please don't worry because our situation is nothing like that of you and your imprint."

"How is it different? I am an imprint who only can have friendship with her imprint because he is with someone else but lately in the last year, I have been feeling more romantic feelings for someone who won't return them." Sophia responds.

"Well I would like to share some things that I found a couple weeks ago. It's about the bond between your father and me, as well as, the one between Leah and Sam. I want you to listen completely before you ask anything. In the end, I will show you the legends this information comes from. Then tomorrow we will go on the res and you can ask the elders any questions that I can't answer."

All four of them become silent and nod their heads in agreement.

"Recently, I read a book that explains the phenomenon that is male shifters and their pregnancies. While reading it, I saw a part specific to those who can get pregnant. It states that only imprinted male shifters can get pregnant."

I hear two small gasps and look over at EJ as he puts two and two together.

"I have yet to figure out everything but I want you know that so far it seems that the relationship between your father and Leah was not a true imprint. On that note, I want you all to be careful and use protection because you all in shifter imprint relationships. From what I can tell so far you have nothing to worry about. Anything else we will figure out in time. Any questions for me, if not, I want us to head across the street so that you all can read the book on your own."

"I'm not over the original situation because at the time you were the other person. He was willing to cheat with you." Olivia states and leaves the house.

The rest of us headed out to Jake's only to catch the tail end of a shouting match between Halley, William, and Zeke.

"He still acted like whore sleeping with father while he was with his fiancé."

"You all choose to condemn our father for something he couldn't control. Are you honestly telling me that you could deny your imprint?" Zeke challenged.

Nobody responded.

"Exactly, you all sit there on you mighty high horses and judge. But you're no better than anyone else. So can the attitude and get over yourselves."

"Fuck you Zeke. Just cause you don't mind their behavior doesn't mean I have to."

They all storm out and I walk over to Jake who looks lost. As I approach Jake he shakes his head and leaves the room after addressing my kids.

~Jake~

I honestly expected Halley and William to be pissed off but it still hurt to hear them say that I was no better now then I was before they found out. However, they are right at the time I believed Rachel was Paul's imprint and yet I slept with him and got pregnant. There was nothing to say to justify my decisions. In the end, I can't do anything but hope that in time they forgive me but until then I won't say anything or try to force them to talk to me.

"Hey you guys, the book is the living room if you want to read it."

I got up and headed to my room because I couldn't focus on anything because I am hurt by the fact that I am losing my children. I don't remember falling asleep but I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off the next morning. Clearing my mind of yesterday's events, I head into the shower and start to prepare myself for the day's meetings and designing Mr. Smith's gift for his wife.

~Unknown~

Lying in bed, I go over the day's plan of action to get closer to our targets. I think we did a good job getting closer to two of them. The day started with me being angry and frustrated because I have yet to hear from our clients and I feel like they are wasting our time. However, Stacey brought up some interesting points.

_*Flashback*_

_Sitting here I feel so bored and ready to make a move towards something. As soon as I get the results back I hope we can move on to the next step but I can't seem to shake the feeling that they're stalling. _

"_You need more patience. Give them the benefit of the doubt." Stacey expresses as she enters the room._

_I huff in response but don't voice an opinion._

"_Maybe they requested the second test to verify everything before they give us the go ahead to move forward, John."_

"_You're probably right but then again the first results were 99% accurate. By the way where have you been?"_

"_I was out getting myself a new doctor since I am 'new in town'." She finishes with air quotes._

"_How was your appointment?"_

"_Informative. What about you?"_

"_I'm heading out now to see a man about a gift. Will you be okay, honey?"_

"_Yes my dear husband. Remember not everyone is like us and can't remove their feelings from the job. We look at it as a business transaction while normal people tend to feel something when other people die."_

"_You're right. I'm off."_

_Twenty minutes later, I sit outside the building getting ready to put the next step into action. _

"_Hello, Mr. Black. I'm Johnny Smith."_

"_Nice to meet you, Mr. Smith. I hear you are looking for a custom vehicle for your wife. Is that correct?"_

"_Yes. I heard you're the right man for the job."_

"_Well, I am more than willing and able to help you. How about we meet up tomorrow and go over some designs and you tell me about your wife and the things she likes and we can go from there."_

"_This is great. Sounds like a plan. Thanks."_

_You're welcome. Set up an appointment with Clarice and I'll be seeing you."_

_*End Flashback*_

And so it begins. Four days.

_**A/N:**__** I would like all those who don't mind taking a moment to look at my profile and vote on the poll that is up. You're feedback is helpful as always so please take a moment to review and share your thoughts. **_


	15. Day Two

~Jacob~

My meeting went well this morning. Mr. Smith liked my design and added his input and ideas of how he wants the final product to look like. His wife should enjoy what the car can do. Sending over the design specs to my manufacturing team, I lock up my office for the day.

"This came for you while you one on the phone, sir."

Clarice hands me a package with no labels or anything to identify who it is from.

"Did you recognize who it was or did they leave a name?"

"No, sir, they did not. Have a good night."

"You too, thanks."

I place the package on my passenger seat and text Seth that I'm on the way. Today is the day we are going to the res to speak to the elders. All of the kids will be joining us after school lets out. I am looking for clarification and closure over the past because I just want to move forward and not dwell on my past actions anymore. I really can't do that until my children and I can discuss things and forgive each other for the things said and done. Then again I am afraid to talk to the elders because then I will be forced to address the Paul and I relationship possibility head on and won't be able to avoid it by using the kids as avoidance tools. Granted I love him with all my heart, never stopped to be truthful, but it hurt to see him choose Rachel over me. That's something else I have to know how come he thought Rachel was his imprint. Was it something he did on purpose? Could the situation played out differently? Could my children grown up with their father around the whole time?

I don't blame him or anybody else for that matter for me leaving because I made a grown up decision to leave and remove myself from a problematic situation. At the time it was for the best and it benefit me, giving me the chance to grown up and become the man I needed to be.

On another note, Sam wants to step down to beta this month so he can focus on other pressing issues in his life like his family life and work. I have spent that year studying and preparing myself for this month. I think I am prepared for the added responsibility but the timing couldn't possibly be any worse.  
I'm so deep in thought that I don't even notice that I've made it home. Pulling into my driveway, I park and head into the house taking the package with me. I wonder what it can be. I decide to open it when I get home from the res. I hop into the shower and scrub the day's filth off and get dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt. When I get downstairs, Seth is waiting for me and we drive to La Push together to dad's house. We spend the drive talking about our day and work not really talking about anything too serious. By the time we arrive at dad's, Seth and I are laughing and it's just a good time between best friends.

"Hey, old man, you in here?"

"Yeah, son, I'm in the room. Be out in a minute."

Ever since we got back dad has been doing a lot better but I still am trying to convince him to move in with us but he's so stubborn that he refuses each time saying that he was born on this land and he will die on this land. Then again that's where I get my stubborn streak from so I shouldn't be so surprised.

"Hey, son. Hey, Seth."

"Hey, Billy."

"Hey dad."

I give him a hug followed by Seth then we sit down in the living room.

"What brings you by today?"

"We want to clarify some things we read in one of the family member's old journals and we figured you and the rest of the elders would know the most or would be able to point us in the right direction, sir." Seth responds.

"Well let me call the rest of the elders over and we can answer whatever question you might have. If we cannot though I am sure we can direct you to the right book for the information."

"Thanks, dad."

Billy heads into the kitchen to call the rest of the elders over. Seth and I stay in the living room waiting for them to arrive.

"How do you want to approach this?"

"I don't know. We both have the same questions, right?"

"I think so. So why don't we do one question at a time? Then go from there. Also, ask to see the books and then show them to the children when they get here. Maybe even have them speak the elders on their own so they can speak freely without feeling badly about the things they say. Then we can talk to them when they come out. This has gone on long enough. We need to start being adults and remember that they are our children. How does that sound? We

can't be insecure or show weakness."

"Okay. That sound like a plan."

Billy comes back in.

"They'll be here in fifteen minutes or so."

One by one the elders stream into the house. The last one is Sue who has many books with her as well.

"Hello, everyone. This meeting has been arranged tonight so that Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater can address some concerns they have about some information they have come across. Now before we say anything, let's allow Jacob and Seth to explain exactly why we are all here in their own words." Old Quil explains.

"We are here because recently we were shown a journal by one of ancestors who wrote about his pregnancy and how it was possible for him to become pregnant and how he gave birth. They pregnancy and childbirth were nothing new to us but the information on how we were able to conceive was new. It stated that only an imprint couple of two male shifters could produce offspring. However, I know that I am not an imprint nor have I imprinted because the feelings that I have heard that accompany the imprint I have not experienced with the father of my children. I cannot speak for Seth but this is vital information that needs to be addressed so that I can move forward. My first question is: can an imprint be faked?" I share with the council.

"Okay before answering your question, there are some things we need to clarify and make sure that everyone is on the same page. First of all you carry your pups and gave birth to them, is that correct?" Seth and I nod our heads before dad continues.

"The fathers are members of this pack or another pack?"

"Of our pack."

"Paul Lahote and Sam Uley. Is that correct?" We can only nod our heads.

"Now that we all are up to speed, yes you were imprinted on. As to your question about fake imprints, I have recently also come across a journal from my great-great-great uncle Johnathan Uley and it states that he had been a victim of trickery by one of the female members of the tribe who cannot handle ta he rejection of him because he wanted to wait for his imprint. So instead she visits a shaman from another tribe who gives her an elixir that requires specific ingredients in specific amounts to cause a shifter to feel the effects of an imprint without actually imprinting and the only that can diminish the effects is when the shifter finds his true imprint. However, Johnathan was unable to completely be rid of her curse until he found the shaman and drank a new elixir. The book only has the directions for the curse, the cure has been torn out." Sue hands the journal to me and I set it aside.

"So you're saying that Rachel and Leah have cursed Paul and Sam and to top it off there is nothing we can do about it unless they willing hand over the cure." Seth speaks up and the elders respond in affirmation.

"The book speaks of a mating mark needed to signify the bond between shifters but I don't have one and Sam never felt the need to mark me. How was I able to get pregnant if we did not bond as a mated couple?"

"Seth, that is because of the elixir the boys were given before you both went through the change. After hearing what you two have said it seems that the bond wasn't completed because you weren't of imprinting age. Now that you have returned you will have to go through the mating ceremony performed by one of us." Old Quil answers.

"I offer you both all of the journals and books we have on imprinting and mating between shifters. I also recommend that we hold a meeting with Sam, Paul, and all of the children because we are under the impression that there has been some negativity brewing at home and we are concerned it may do more harm then good if you all do not address it and soon." Billy states.

"We must also discuss how to find the cure and what is the motive behind attacking Paul and Sam." Sue expresses.

"That simple. I can answer that one for you. They wanted to have someone who paid them no mind and decided to take matters into their own hands. How to address it is a different matter entirely because if we confront them they could destroy the cure." I reply.

"I do have one more question before we adjourn: can the power of the elixir weaken over time and must they keep drinking it for it to continually work?"

"Excellent question. Yes it weakens over time but if the victim is constantly drinking it they won't be able to tell the difference."

"The meeting is adjourned until tomorrow when the rest of those who must be present are here." Old Quil states as he exits the house followed by the rest of the elders.

Seth and I remain quiet in our own thoughts as we open a book each and read them silently. For the next few hours I don't read anything new that will help us or it's things we already know. It's not until I stumble across an unnamed journal that has familiar handwriting in it that I take pause.

_Today, I take a trip up to the Makah reservation to see the local shaman about how to save my life. After the day and half journey, I enter his hut and he says nothing to acknowledge my presence for what seems like an eternity. Something hurts you my child he says as he gives me a look of understanding. He is trying to apologize with his eyes but I don't know what for. In turn I nod my head and begin to explain the pains I feel more and more each day. The sickness that I know is my wolf slowly giving up on us even though I don't understand because we have our mate who was found through the imprint many moons ago. Your wolf rejects you because you refuse to respect him he explains. The shaman offers me a cure but first I must go and grab the list of herbs he has requested of me. Kava root, chamomile leaves, valerian root, and skullcap herbs. Once I return he mixes them up and pours a small vial of red liquid in and tells me that I will have to drink it when it finishes steeping in the hot water. I am hesitant at first until a sharp pain stabs through my whole body and I know that I must take this chance because I have to run out of choices. At first, nothing seems to change until I feel a slight tingle in my heart and then I can my bond with my wolf grow stronger once again. Thanking the shaman he tells me to take herbs with me and drink it anytime I feel unsure._

I slam the book down in a mixture of excitement at what I think my be the cure and anger knowing that we must know the amounts to correctly mix the herbs and at the fact that blood is needed to be added to the mixture and drank along with the herbs. Keeping hold of my wolf and calming him, I wordlessly hand the journal to Seth leaving it open to the page I just read and get up and head to the kitchen to take a much needed food break. During which I contact Paul and the kids to tell them that we must all attend a counsel meeting with the elders tomorrow and that is indeed mandatory. I am still seething when I think about the efforts that my sister and Leah had to go through to get this curse place upon the guys. Then again Rachel has always been devious but I never thought she was heartless. Well they have another thing coming if they think that this will continue on under my watchful eye. Paul is mine my wolf wants vengeance for our mate and I am inclined to give it to him. Seth enters the kitchen just as I begin to plot revenge.

"Oh my god we found it Jake. We just have to make as much as possible to counteract the curse now but also in the future. So how about we go out and look for the herbs that grow here in the woods."

Before we can set out the back and front door swing open and Collin and Brady run in telling us to get to Forks because Henry and William have been attacked. Seth and I are out the door before we can hear the rest of their sentence.

Calling the rest of the pack with a howl we take off for Forks, me in wolf form and Seth driving. Arriving I phase and run over to where I see my kids and their mates. Paul, Sam, and Seth are on my heels as we run to the school.

When we get there the police and paramedics are pulling up at the same time. Trying to make it through the crowd, I notice that all the girls along with Zeke and E.J are standing off to the side looking around to see if they notice us. Finally, they notice us and walk toward us.

"Where are Henry and William?" Sam asks.

"They are under the car. The firefighters are trying to lift the car to pull them out."

I don't even recognize the voice of the person who continues to explain that William's car was hit by a couple of trucks going full speed while Henry and Billy were getting into the car. We get closer to where they are lifting the car up and have started pulling out the boys.

"Stop! Nobody move! The car is leaking gas and could explode at any minute." A firefighter alerts the other emergency responders.

The next thirty minutes are the most excruciating in my life as I watch my son's body being lifted by five men onto a gurney without him making a sound. Next Henry is removed from the other side and just in time because the car catches fire as the are moving them out.

There are cuts and bruises covering their bodies and I hear a gasp escape Seth's voice when the boys pass by us on the way to the ambulances. Sam and Paul are shaking next to us and are losing control over their wolves. I notice my eyesight getting blurry as tears stream down my face.

"How did this happen? Those trucks didn't even try to stop. Could this have been done purposely?" I suggest.

"Why do you think that? Could it be wrong place, wrong time?" Sam reasons.

"We shouldn't have brought them here, Jake. Ever since we moved back things have been rough on all of us but this takes the cake."

"We need to be strong for them. At least they will heal because of their wolves."

"Where are you taking them?" Paul asks the paramedics.

"Forks."

"Our doctor will meet you their."

The ambulances drive away as Paul contacts Carlisle and asks him to meet us at the hospital so that the doctors don't catch on to our high temperatures. Good thing he was thinking about that because I wasn't. _Some alpha I am._

Arriving at the emergency room, we are told to wait to hear from the doctors who are working on our children. Seth and I hold each others hands while Sam and Paul hold us as well. Everyone slowly streams in over the next two hours without hearing a word from anyone. Starting to get antsy, I stand up and head over to the desk to speak with the nurse to get some answers.

Carlisle walks in and tells us that he had to stitch up some cuts and stop internal bleeding.

"They are resting now, but two people can go in at a time."

Paul and I walk into Billy's room while Sam and Seth walk into Henry's. Looking at my son, I cry tears of relief knowing that I have another day with him.

"What would we done if we lost him, Paulie? We need to fix our relationship with them now. This is too much now. I can't take it anymore. If this accident taught me anything, it taught me that life isn't set in stone."

"Okay Jay we will sort things out. For now lets sit and wait until he wakes up."

"Can you go and get Jason so he can sit with his imprint and we can come back in the morning?"

Paul leaves the room and I take Billy's hand telling him it will be okay and that I love him. William's eyes flutter open as I get up to leave.

"Pops? What's going on? Where am I?"

"In the hospital, you were attacked. Do you remember anything?"

"Two trucks coming at Henry and I. Oh shit is Henry okay?"

"Yes, he is in the other room with his parents."

"Okay."

"Can we talk? I need to clear the air, son. I almost lost you today and I was so scared I would never get to hold you or talk to you again."

"I'm over it now dad. This accident taught me to let go of all the anger I felt. It will take some time to adjust to the information you gave me. Just know that I want to make this work."

I squeeze his hand and tell him I love him. At that moment, Jason walks in and I get up to let him stay with William while I head home with the others.

"Rest up pup. We'll talk tomorrow." Paul taps his arm lightly and we walk out the room.

"Is he okay?" Dad asks as everyone waits to hear from us.

"Yeah you guys can see him in the morning."

As we walk out of the hospital my heart is pounding knowing that something doesn't feel right. What that is I don't know just yet.

~Unknown~

I was able to deliver the packages without issues.

Afterwards, I focused on the next step of my plan which went over flawlessly. Thanks to step two, things are moving into place for the final phase of my plan. I must say that this plan is one of my best. Now all I need is confirmation of payment receive and kill order made. Then it will be lights out for them. Suddenly my phone goes off, could this be it? I open my phone and it seems that they are asking for more time. My first reaction was going to be that they don't want to go through with this but I take to heart what my partner said and take a breather. I grant them three more days before I take matters into my own hands and decide. In the end, somebody will be dead.

Let the games begin.


	16. Day Three

**A/N: I hope I still have readers after this hiatus that I just finished. I am sorry but I had to take a step back and reevaluate where I wanted this fic to go. Now that I have discovered all that I want out of it, I am ready to continue on. Hopefully you will offer up your thoughts as we continue to take this ride together. Thanks to those who have read each chapter and reviewed or added it to their follow/favorite list.**

**Day Three**

~Seth~

Yesterday was a parents worse nightmare. I was so afraid when I saw Henry being lifted out of the car with such ease because his body looked lifeless. The people and noises seemed to fade into the background as I walked over to the paramedics and listen to my son's vitals being called out. How I yearned to use my own experience and education in that moment. I felt so weak and useless because I couldn't do anything to make it better. For the first time in years, I felt helpless and started to lose hope because he vitals continued to drop and had no signs of returning to normal. The first sign of hope was when Carlisle said he would be caring for both Henry and William.

I sat with bated breath and supported Jake by holding onto him as he held onto me while we waited for answers. The pack arrived within minutes of each other. Bradley and Jason rushing over to us and pleading that their imprints were safe. Next Billy, Old Quil and mom came in and mom hugged Jake and I telling us to have faith and that it'll work out.

Finally, Carlisle comes out saying that it had been touch and go but they finally stabilized both boys. Henry and William stayed over night to be monitored for any irregularities. Now they are gonna have to take it easy for the next couple of days and relax. After Carlisle alerts us to his success both boys are allowed visitors starting with Jake, Paul, Sam and I. When I was satisfied I wouldn't lose my firstborn overnight and that he was in fact still alive, I let Bradley come in and we left to go home.

Henry tried to talk about more serious things last night but I told him it could wait until today. Now as I park my car and walk to the elevators to get to his floor, I prepare myself for the inevitable conversation we need to have. On his floor, I walk into his room and Bradley leaves the room stating that he is off to school and will return later.

"Bye Brad. Have a good day son." I state to his retreating form.

"Hey dad."

"Hello Henry."

I rush to his side then stop abruptly remembering that we still not on good terms.

"You don't have to restrain yourself dad. Come closer."

I grab his uninjured hand and squeeze it and we sit there for a few minutes in silence. Unable to deal with it anymore, I erupt and everything I have wanted to say to all of them spills over.

"I'm so sorry about not being upfront about your father and what happened between us before I brought you all back here. I should have given you the option not to return with us. I should have treated you with the same respect you give me. The fear of your reactions had me so scared that you all would look at me differently. In the end, I messed it up anyway and you guys ended up looking at me differently and avoided me. Parents aren't perfect Henry, even though we like to think we are. We want to you all to be safe and cared for that we assume we know what's best all the time. I can't promise to change that or the way I concern myself with your well being but I do promise to try. There are chances that I will mess up. However, this tension between us needs to be fixed. It's not healthy for any of us."

Taking a breather, I look up at Henry and he look contemplative. He opens up to speak and I swear my heart stops beating as I wait for his response.

"Fair enough, dad. I'll admit that I reacted poorly to the news. I want you to look at it from my viewpoint though and understand the pain I felt about learning how my fathers had an affair after being in love but my aunt was chosen instead for my papa. I was newly imprinted and afraid that it could happen to me as well. When I get out of here, we will talk and hash it all out. I still have some things to deal with before we can handle the family issues. I love you dad and I am sorry."

I give him a light tap and a kiss. Relieved to know that he will try, I get up with a renewed sense of joy.

"Okay son. I'm gonna go upstairs. If you need me call me. I love you as well son, always. Please remember that."

Henry nods his head and replies that he feels the same. With that acknowledgement and a promise to talk more once he is released, I head down to my office for the day.

Entering my office, I see my first patients of the day.

"There's a package for you, doctor. I left it on your desk."

"Thanks."

I opened the package and freak out. There are pictures of not only me but the kids and Sam as well. There was a letter at the bottom of the box.

_In life we all have to make tough decisions and sacrifices for those we love to keep them safe. What choice will you make for the ones you care the most in this world? Will you be able to make the ultimate sacrifice or will you be selfish? The decision is yours. Don't take too long to make up your mind because it won't be good for everyone._

_Until We Meet._

So many things race in my mind all at once. Why me? Why my kids? Why would I need to choose? Why Sam? Oh shit. I need to see them.

I called Jake and Sam telling them to head over to my house. This shit is wrong. They ask why and I say that we will discuss it later. My fear begins to eat at me and I have to check in with all my children. Texting them and getting their responses calmed my nerves somewhat but I told them that I need them to head home immediately. Once I was done with my patients, I locked up my office and headed by to check in with Henry and William before leaving the hospital. I felt confident that Carlisle could watch over them if anything were to happen.

Stepping inside the house I see all three of them looking pissed off and Jake holding a familiar looking package.

"Oh shit Jake you got one too."

"What do you mean too?"

I pull the package out of my messenger bag and passed it over to Sam. When he opens it up, he starts to shake and his form begins to blur. I walk to him and grab his hand.

"Calm down. We need to have a plan to protect our babies."

"Why now? How did we miss them?" Jake speaks for the first time.

"They have pictures at different places and times. However, there was something about the letter that made me question things. Then I remember the solution that the girls cooked up from the book and how they have been determined to have and keep Sam and Paul. Who is standing in their way now? You and I."

"I left Rachel before you guys came back. Hell the bitch pushed me away all on her own."

"Personally, Leah and I haven't been on good terms for about four years since she refused to have kids."

"Do you think they are capable of going after us or hiring someone?"

"I think that they have something to do with it. To what extent I don't know that yet."

"This is bullshit. We need to figure out how to handle the threats this letters and pictures state. These people are determined to hurt you through us or our kids. Now we need to get them home and I am gonna call a pack meeting to make sure they are safe." Sam storms off to the kitchen.

"Don't include Leah. Just to make sure. Be on the safe side." Paul yelled after him.

"I'm calling the kids." Paul added as Jake still tried to calm down enough to not phase in the house.

"I'm gonna call mine too. You good, Jake? Need anything?"

"I'm good, call my nieces and nephews."

One by one I called Henry, EJ, Sophia, and Olivia. Henry was fine at the hospital talking with Rose and Emmett. That gave me a little bit of comfort knowing that even though he was bedridden he was safe. EJ didn't answer but Stephen did stating that EJ was in the shower and that they would head over as soon as he was out. I called Olivia next and she let me know that she was with Sophia on a date with Joshua and Christopher. Knowing that all of my children are accounted for calmed me down a little and I reentered the room with Jake who seemed visibly calmer in Paul's arms as he whispered words I couldn't hear. Turning to leave the room, I went in search of Sam. He's not in the house so that means he must be out in the back. Walking out the door leading to the backyard, I see him pulling his shorts on and talking to himself.

"Hey, all the kids are okay and will be here in the next thirty minutes. What about the pack?"

"They will be here around the same time. Were any of them alone? Do we need to send some of the pack to stay with Henry and William in the hospital?"

"Okay. None of them are alone and right now the Cullens are with them and I'm gonna call Carlisle and see if he can keep an eye on them while we discuss our next course of action. Is that okay?"

Sam walks over to me and pulls me into his arms.

"It'll be okay. I promise."

"Thanks. I needed that."

He didn't let go of me as we walked into the house and only put me down on the couch to go answer the door. Thirty minutes didn't seem that long as the pack streamed in alongside all of our children. Bringing up everyone to speed is easy since no one talks until Sam has finished stating the situation.

"Are you gonna leave?" Embry asked.

"No we're not. Not if we can help it." Jake answered reassuringly.

"What's our plan of action?" Jared speaks up.

"We need to run patrols that include the parts of Forks that the kids as well as Seth and Jacob frequent. We will be using the buddy system and travelling in groups of two or more at all times. We cannot make this easy for them to attack anybody." Sam states.

"Can we move on the res?" Sophia suggests.

"Sophia has a point it would be easier if we aren't stretching ourselves too thin." I agree with the idea of us moving on the res.

"We already are switching to the school on the res. Hell, practically most of us are already living their lately." Halley chimes in.

"Would that be something you all want to do?" Paul questions as he scans the crowd looking at his children and mine. Jake looks like he is contemplating things but considering other risks that will worry him until he sorts it out.

"Good idea, girls. We can look into it further after the meeting." Jake finally speaks up after what seems like hours.

We spent another two hours discussing safety measures and how to run patrol. After the pack left, Sam and Paul stayed behind along with the imprints.

"Daddy, can we discuss moving?" Halley asked Jake.

Jake glanced at me and I nodded at him before he looked over to Paul and Sam who also agreed.

"Sure, honey, do you all want to move onto the res?"

"Yeah we do. It'll make things easier for us if we don't have to leave earlier to get to school on time." EJ supplied.

They seem to have put thought into this and it's not a kneejerk reaction to the current situation we are facing.

"How long have you all wanted to move on the res?" I ask them.

They all look at each other and their mates before looking at Jake and me. Having the silent conversations that used to frustrate Jake and I when they were younger.

"Can I venture a guess and say for a lot longer than today?" Jake replied.

EJ looked at Zeke and Stephen squeezed his hand.

"We have been talking about it for the past couple of months. It just harder to drive home and leave them back on the res. Especially since we will be graduating soon and not all of us will be staying with our imprints Uncle Jake. This situation has just reopened the discussion and given us a way to mention to you two." EJ answered.

"Let's take a vote." I suggest.

"All those in favor of moving."

"All those not in favor of moving."

Taking a tally of the votes Jake, Sam, Paul, and I reach a decision.

"Start packing clothes up for now. We don't want to make it obvious where we moved to." Sam states.

"We will look at houses tomorrow." Paul tells us all.

The kids run out the room to go and pack up their things that they want to take. Jake and I start to pack up the things in my house before heading to his and packing up his things. Four hours later and the entire house is packed up for the move to the res. I just hope this is enough to keep us all safe. I also hope that even though Leah has been drugging Sam that she wouldn't go as far as hurting me or my children. I am scared to find out but we need to figure this out. Tomorrow is a new day and I will be able to think about who and why then.

~Unknown~

They both received their messages today and now we wait. It's going to be harder to get to them but for some reason our customers want them to have a chance to flee and leave the choices up to them. Funny thing though about allowing others to have a say in their demise is sometimes they don't do what you expect them to do. I think in this case they are gonna to be stubborn and stick around and that doesn't bode well for anyone. In all honesty, I would love for them to stick around so I can do the job I was paid for but either way someone is gonna pay us and we will get a job done. For our clients sakes they better hope we decide to continue being patient with them and their indecisiveness.

Tomorrow shall shed light on how this chapter in my life will play out. Tomorrow is the deadline I give myself to decide who will be at the end of my barrel.

Day Three Done.


	17. Day Five

_**A/N: **__**Thanks for the reviews and to the people who added the story to their favorites/follow list. Thanks to my beta for your wonderful advice and constant help. **_

_**Warning:**__** This chapter will contain violence and cuss words, as well as, slash themes. If this is not your cup of tea please stop here. Please be prepared for character death.**_

_**Without further ado:**_

_**Day Five**_

Choices. Decisions. These are the things that all people have to deal with on a daily basis. Some decisions are easier then others. As I sit here surrounded by a puddle of blood staring at the end of a barrel, I wonder where I could have gone wrong in my choices and what truly brought me here.

*Flashback-Day Four*

We had made sure that everyone was protected at all times and that no one went anywhere alone. Today I was running errands and then spending the day with the kids on the beach to connect with one another and have a fun day. It was needed after the last couple of rough days everyone has had. The boys were coming home from the hospital with Carlisle giving them both a clean bill of health but they couldn't phase for another few days. I was excited to see them both especially my son that I was rushing through my checklist of things to do and not paying attention to my surrounding when I felt a prick and passed out.

"He's awake."

"Where am I? What's going on?"

I looked around to get my bearings when I was shocked to see that I wasn't alone all of the kids were here as well.

"YOU!" I roared.

"Yes me. Now, now don't try and ruin it by breaking free, we are just beginning and we have a few other people to join us as well."

I was grateful that the children were still passed out but their breathing was even and heartbeats strong. I was left alone to my thoughts for what seemed like hours.

Not many options to get out of here but maybe if I cause a distraction the kids could escape by phasing and running off. Granted them finding out about the supernatural world would be the risk to take but they will be safe and then I will figure out how to get out myself.

A little while later the kidnappers came back in and they weren't alone. All four of us were tied up and told to behave before they left out the room again. By the time all of us were brought together the children had woken up. No one says anything for awhile as everything sinks in.

"How did they get us? Does anyone remember anything?" William asks.

"The last thing I remember is us leaving school heading to the parking lot." Olivia speaks up.

I must have been taken first.

"We have to figure something out."

For what seemed like hours we discussed different options on how to escape each more ridiculous than the last but then I realized what needed to be done. Consequences be damned I was gonna get all of the children out. As long as they were safe then I would be happy with whatever life threw my way. As I scanned the room, I noticed that all of us parents were thinking the same thing.

"When we give you the signal you all phase and run towards the res and join the rest of the pack."

As they began to protest they were cut off.

"No! Do as we say. We will be fine."

Struggling to remove the chains and also remain quiet, I pulled and struggled to get them out the wall. When they didn't come free or even loosen up I began to lose hope they would ever come lose. Then I decided to switch tactics and pull at the cuffs. Eventually my wrists break and I am able to slide my hands free. I can feel my bones knit back together as I remove the chains from my feet as well. Moving on to everyone else I help them break free and then we move to the children who are still protesting leaving us behind. However, we know in order for them to have a chance to escape we need to let them go without us. Once free we each take a moment to say goodbye to the kids and tell them to not stop no matter what they may hear or see happening here. Reluctantly they head towards the opposite direction we head. Watching their retreating forms, our focus is returned to the door as we hear two sets of footsteps as they draw closer to us.

Silently, we wait for our kidnappers to enter the room. Finally, they enter and we wait in silence until they are in the right place.

"Now!" I scream and a few seconds later I hear eight distinct pops and sounds of their paws as they run off to go find help.

We use the element of surprise to take down four of the men who run in first. I feel somebody come up behind me and grab my arm as I fling him off of me he slams into the wall in front of me. The sounds of bones cracking and the smell of blood fill the room as we take out person after person. Taking stock of the situation I realize the sound of paws is faint as they are getting further away.

Distracted I don't notice the extra people who have joined in to help our kidnappers. They have the upper hand and two people grabbed each of us. All four of us struggled against our captors hoping that will remain focused on us until the kids are far enough away to escape and get help.

Once they are out of hearing distance we glance at each other in relief. Happy in the fact that at least our children are free and safe, we relax in their holds.

The main man comes up to us and looks at us all and a small smile is on his face in a taunting manner as he thinks he has us defeated.

"There is a price to pay for your disobedience. Before this was just a job but now its personal. You all go look for their kids they couldn't have gotten that far."

"You sure boss?"

The leader gives a look as to say 'don't question me just do what I say' and the others head off in search of our children.

"You know we will find them and when we do that's when the real fun will begin."

A whimper escapes my mouth as I glance over at my best friend I sense he is feeling the same as me.

"For now I will just have to play with you all until they return."

All I hear next is the sound of bones cracking and the metallic scent of blood filling the air before my brain shut down and I black out from the pain.

Smack.

"Wake up."

Slowly the world comes into focus. I notice there is someone else in the room who wasn't before as I hear a new heartbeat. I glance around in a panic thinking that he managed to get one of the children. Instead what I see shocks me. Tied up in the chair across from me is my sister.

"Don't feel bad for her. It's because of her that we are even here, isn't it? Tell your brother what you did and what you asked of us."

Refusing to speak, he slaps her hard and tells her to speak up.

"I called him here asking him to eliminate you because you posed a threat to my relationship and because I was angry that you just returned after being gone for years. It wasn't fair that you stayed away and I was saddled with the extra responsibility. That you could never do wrong in anyone else eyes. Even though you slept with him after we got engaged."

A look of shock passed across my face as I realize that she knew about the kids and about who their father was.

"Yeah don't look so shocked. I am not stupid! You ruined my plan! It was going according to schedule and you had to sweep in with your holier than thou attitude and destroy all my hard work. HE IS MINE!"

Her screams woke everyone else up and that's when I noticed her best friend sitting across from mine. The only difference is the look of fear in her eyes was opposite the look of pure joy that spread across my sister's. Angry that she was enjoying this I growled at her until I felt something cold press against the back of my head. Then I realized this was her plan all along.

"Any last words."

"Tell my kids I love them." With tears streaming down my face, I shut my eyes to remember the good times.

"NOOOO! Please don't. Take me instead." I hear as he cocks the gun.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me."

A gunshot fills the room and everyone goes deathly quiet.

This brings me back to the present moment of a barrel being pointed between my eyes and the blood of someone who realized too late the ramifications of their actions and sacrificed themselves to rectify it. It's funny how in life it's the moments like these where you're on the precipice of death that you have your greatest epiphanies. In this moment I'm not worried about the trivial things instead I am concerned for the lives of the ones I love. Will my death be enough to quench her thirst for vengeance? Will my children be safe? Can I take him with me before I go? The decision is an easy one. I brace myself for what is to occur and open my mouth for one last time.

"Forgive me."

I jump towards my attacker and feel the pressure of the bullets as they enter my body. Phasing one last time, I land on him and a crack is heard as his head hits the cement floor.

"NOOO! Baby please don't do this to me. Don't leave me."

I open my eyes and reach out to touch his face.

"I love you. Never forget that."

"SETH! SETH! I love you too. But this isn't goodbye. You hold on do you hear me!"

I let the blackness consume me.

~Sam~

It happened so fast yet so slow as I watched the man I love sacrifice himself for all of us. As we broke free Paul and Jacob watched Leah while I ran over to the man who has my heart. Trying to be strong for him I tell him to hold on as I can hear the rest of the pack and the Cullens coming towards us. I've never been more grateful to smell that sickly sweet smell.

Relief floods my bones as I see Carlisle stream in first and come straight over to check Seth.

"He is still alive but barely. We need to hurry and get him some blood and hook him up onto a monitor."

As I begin to pick him up to move him and follow out. Carlisle stops me and says there's no time to leave that we have to do it here.

"He won't survive the trip."

The pack and the vamps go around setting up a makeshift hospital room. Then it becomes a waiting game as the doc works on him. My children and I sit huddled together watching as Seth fights for every breath. The only sounds are those of the doc working.

I keep focus on his heartbeat and I notice it slows down and picks up in intervals. Finally, his heartbeat finds a steady strong rhythm.

"Okay. He is strong enough to move now. I am going to bring him back to the old house because there is a hospital room there and tend to his injuries. If it's okay with you Sam, I would like to have my sons carry him so that you can phase and keep up. Also, this way he won't be jostled much."

I nod my head and the pack and Cullens head off to the Cullen mansion.

When we arrive, they set him up in the hospital bed and tell us it's a waiting game. Carlisle has done all he can and it's not up to Seth to return to us.

Realizing that the pack is looking for direction, I call Jacob over and ask him to sort things out.

With a quick nod he retreats from the room and leaves the kids and I to watch over Seth.

"Jared can you go and get my dad, Sue, and the rest of the council. We need to discuss Leah, as well as, Rachel. Quil go with him. Brady and Collin go back to the site and gather my sister so we can properly bury her. I hate to ask this of you guys but there is no way the site can stay up now so we need to destroy it."

"Why don't you let us take care of that Jake?" the blonde vampire asks.

"Thanks Rose."

After that all I hear is footsteps retreating and the quiet sobs of our new alpha.

"Papa, will daddy be alright?" EJ speaks up.

"We have to have faith he will."

"I'm scared papa." Olivia states.

I grab a hold of all four of my children and we sit quietly by Seth's side hoping for a miracle.

Don't leave me. I pray silently. I hold his hand and pray for any reaction at all.


End file.
